Chris Who?
by Stella-Di-Yuki
Summary: Chris and Jill stumble upon a "Broken" Wesker, who is suffering from amnesia. How did he survive the battle in Africa? How did he make his way to the abandoned Umbrella facility? And how much does this lunatic even remember? M for language
1. Opening

It's been years since the mission in Africa, and yet it felt as if it had only happened yesterday. It was strange, knowing that the one man that made it hell on earth, is now gone. It was as if it were all a dream.

_'More like a nightmare...'_ Chris thought, looking out from the chopper, and into the sea.

Albert Wesker was the type of man to give death the middle finger and keep on walking. But Chris hasn't heard from anyone anywhere about anything related to the psycho. You could say that the Wesker case was closed, filed, and ready to be forgotten along with every other cracked up insane bad guy out there.

Chris should be relieved to have gotten rid of a man that evil, but some part inside of him felt lost. All his life was spent hunting down this man, and now that he's gone, dead, rotting underneath hardened lava, Chris felt as if he had nothing better to do. Sure, he continued serving his country in tracking down suspicious members who pursued in continuing the nightmarish research that Wesker once worked. But it didn't feel the same. Chris felt unimportant now; anyone could stop these small fries.

_'But no one could stop Wesker...'_ Chris thought again, lost in thought.

"Hey, Chris, are you OK?"

He turned slightly, catching a glimpse of his blond partner.

Jill looked concerned, as she always did now days. Chris could tell that he was the source, but he knew he wasn't the only thing on her mind. Jill always worried about a variety of things, like what will the team do now that Wesker was gone, how will everything pull through, and if they were going to stick to this job for the rest of their lives. She always wanted to have a game plan, whereas, Chris made things up as he went.

He brushed some loose hair from her face, "I'm fine, Jill. Stop worrying so much."

Jill scoffed, "How can you tell me not to worry? That just makes me worry!"

Chris chuckled, and continued looking out into the distance. There, he spotted a familiar location. The resting place of that evil man: Albert Wesker.

The volcano loomed out in the sea, inactive, for now. Chris wondered how Wesker's body might have been preserved underneath, but presumed that the bone might have been devoured by the scorching liquid. Then again, nothing could really put a scratch Wesker's skin, so it might be possible for his body to be in tact.

Chris shuddered at the thought, a completely intact, dead Wesker, sleeping under the Volcano's surface. It was just disturbing, picturing his arms outstretched, reaching for some rope of life, fossilized forever to be that way, to be always searching, but never finding. For a second there...Chris actually felt sorry for the man.

_'Heh, Me, Sorry for Wesker? Hell...'_

"We'll be landing right in front of the facility," Came the pilot, swerving the chopper into position.

The two partners braced themselves for the landing, hoping that it goes smoothly. After all, the pilot was indeed out on his first run...

The chopper landed hastily, going a bit crooked on one side, bumping constantly against the grass, and causing Jill to latch onto Chis for dear life. They were both wide eyed, hoping none of them fall out. At last, the pilot landed the heavy metal, with a big **THUMP** for a final blow. The engine began to die out, as the propellers slowed and stopped.

"See? Told ya' I'd get you guys in front of the facility! Who else could say that?" Came the proud pilot.

Chris and Jill exchanged glances.

"Yeah....great job....Try for a smoother landing though..." Chris said, loading his handgun and jumping out the chopper.

Jill smiled nervously and followed her partner.

"'Great job'!? Are you kidding me!?" She shouted, checking her handgun and keeping Chris' fast pace.

"I had to say something! I couldn't say 'You suck, do it over' now could I?"

Jill stayed quiet; she didn't want to go over that episode again.

They both observed the run down Umbrella facility. Sources say that an unknown squad has been investigating the place. Why? Well, they intended to find out...

Chris approached the building, he noticed the doors, and they were old, rotting, one of the hinges actually rusted away. Trees grew on the roof, vines embraced the structure, and rubble lied everywhere. Windows were broken, grass grew wildly at the entrance, and crows were perched on rusted railings.

Jill drew out a machete, and began hacking at the tall grass, making a small path for the two. Chris grabbed a flash light from a side pocket and turned it on, illuminating the windows to see if any moving shadows could be spotted. No sign of life, other than the scavengers.

With a nod, Jill kicked open the door and Chris rushed in aiming in every direction possible. They both began scanning the room, hoping to find at least a little action. Creatures' popping out of the dark was expected already, but it hasn't happened in a while.

_'Not since Wesker was taken care of...'_ Chris noted to himself, _'Damn it Redfield, stop thinking about the bastard already!'_

The duo's lights shone on everything and anything, careful not miss anything out of the ordinary. As soon as they confirmed that they were alone, they began to move in deeper into the abandoned facility. They were careful to not disturb anything from their original place, in order to keep things as if they were never there. They didn't need their cover to be blown by a small mistake such as that, now did they?

The building wasn't as dark as they had expected it, the roof caved in at parts, due to the massive plants growing atop. The sun's rays seeped in, casting beautifully haunting silhouettes on the broken walls. Vines draped down from upper floors. The top floor seemed to have been blocked off entirely due to out of control plant growth and crumbling roof. So going up that high wasn't only not an option, but suicidal, since the floor could give at any moment.

Chris signaled Jill to cover an area while he investigated another. They broke apart and carried on their work.

Jill found dozens of overturned shelving, along with broken vials and beakers. Some small glass cages were in tact, but most were shattered and among the broken glass on the floor. She stepped around it cautiously, searching for anything out of the ordinary. It was apparent that others have been here recently; there were multiple disturbances in dust accumulation. Places where large square objects were to be and smaller rectangular objects as well. Filing cabinets were opened by force, and documents lied everywhere.  
Jill took a moment to see what might have been taken. Reading briefly, some information about the progenitor virus, others about test subjects, but all documents reported failures in all tests.

"Chris," Jill called after her partner, walking out of the room she was in.

Chris came out from his own location, "Yeah?" 

"Looks like they wanted to find out information on the viruses, to try and duplicate Umbrella's Successes."

"Yeah," He responded, holding up some papers, "I noticed that they left all of the documents that read failure. They're all over the place."

"Looks like we wont find anything here," Jill stated, making her way to the door.

Just then, she spotted a dark figure, slouched against the wall, making its way down a western hall.

"Chris, someone's here!" Jill whispered, taking out her gun and aiming.

Chris made his way to the entrance of the hall, and indeed, someone else was there. Their movements were stiff, as if they were in pain. They were very slow as well, seeking walls for support.

"Hey, you! Freeze!" Chris shouted after them, taking large steps in attempts to get closer.

The figure stopped, and slowly turned. They briefly lost the support needed, but regained it, as they faced the partners.

"Do you think it's an infected?" Jill asked, ready to shoot at any moment.

The figure began limping towards them, grasping onto broken rails, trying it's best to reach them. Chris gave a weary glance towards Jill, who returned it back at him. They didn't know weather to shoot, or wait for a chance it might be a survivor of some sort.

The figure began approaching a stray ray from the sun. Now the duo could get a clear view as to what this person looked like.

First thing visible was their lower body, black leather pants, tattered and torn, at places exposing their leg, which was burned in most places...Next, their upper torso, which showed an exposed beating heart, arms cut and badly bruised, blood from the exposed vital organ covered their stomach, which was surprisingly cut....and finally, their face.

"....Oh my God," Jill breathed.

"It...It can't be..." Chris whispered, feeling a flood of emotions slap him in the face.

The broken man looked up, red eyes reflecting the sun's rays. He squinted, fighting the sudden brightness.

"Wesker..." Chris said, loud enough for the man to hear.

Chris's voice made him stop, stare, and take in the two who stood there in awe. Dumbfounded, Surprised, as well as scared. Chris imagined him to say some kind of smart ass comment, about him being alive, but instead, what he said blew his mind.

"...Who?"


	2. Chapter 1: Prada

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, Glad I got the opening out of the way. :D**

**And in order to present my reaction to how many reviews I got the first day, Wesker shall read my appreciation letter....Wes? :D**

**Wesker: *Grabs paper* .....Row row row your boat...gently down the-**

**Author: WESKER! Not that! *Gives him the right paper* ...that was my English paper....**

**Wesker: ....*Fixes shades* ..."I am quite pleased with the amount of reviews received first day in. I advise you all to proceed with your enjoyment in this writing."**

**Author: .....I totally didn't write it like that, but OK! :D And just to let you guys know, The rating is M because I'm gonna have a lot of cursing and violence in later chapters. YEAY VIOLENCE! Anyways, On to the next chapter!**

* * *

**  
**"....Who?"

_'...Who? What kind of reaction is that!?' _Chris thought, trying to understand the other man's answer.

Chris questioned himself if he was going insane. Was he seeing the same thing that Jill was seeing? For all he knew, she could have been seeing some random infected civilian. He could have been insane and not know it.  
Wesker began limping towards them once again.

Jill took a step forward, "Stay where you are Wesker! Not another step!"

_'At least I'm not crazy...'_

Wesker froze in place and looked expectantly at the two.

Something was..."off"...about him. He actually listened to orders. He stood there awkwardly, looking down at the rubble on the floor. Why hasn't he given his, "It's been a while, Chris," Speech? Instead, he just stayed put, mimicking a child when scolded.

Chris put a hand on Jill's gun, forcing her to stand down, "Wait, something was different about him, he's not himself."

Jill scoffed, "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing!?"

She observed Wesker, studying his body language, taking in every movement from his trembling body. The guy looked pretty pitiful but what could she do? She wasn't about to go and lend a hand to their worst enemy! Jill hated Wesker to the core; it WAS his fault that she was now the victim of blonde jokes.

"Where... am I?" Wesker spoke.

Chris stared in disbelief, "You're... you don't know?"

The blond man stared back, "N-No..."

_'Ok, now I KNOW something is wrong.'_

Jill gripped Chris's shoulder, "Maybe he's faking it..."

Chris doubted it, it wasn't Wesker's style. He was a more, "Gloat in your face, kick your ass, then gloat some more," Kind of guy. Why would he act so... _Degrading_?  
He cautiously made his way to the broken man, careful not to get too close. Jill highly disagreed with her partner's tactic, just what the hell was he thinking, getting that close to Wesker?

"Wesker-"

"Who's Wesker? You keep calling me that..."

Chris was baffled, "...That's your name! Albert Wesker!"

The bond man shook his head, "I... I don't remember..."

Chris couldn't believe it... Wesker couldn't remember? Did this mean he didn't remember ANYTHING?  
Jill's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe it either. Chris gave Jill a look and she didn't like it. She knew EXACTLY what he meant by that look.

"You've got to be kidding me... Chris that is NOT a good idea!" she argued, frowning at her partner.

-----------------

Wesker couldn't comprehend what the two were arguing about. All he could understand was that it was about him, and this woman didn't like it. Why did this she hate him? The man-Chris, she called him- seemed a bit friendlier. He actually spoke to him, and came on in a more defensive manner.

_'Cautious, but friendly...'_ He thought to himself.

He felt his chest getting sore. He looked down at where his exposed heart was, and he had to admit, it did creep him about. What kind of human being would be alive with losing so much blood, and having his heart exposed for so long? He just couldn't understand anything that was going on.  
Finally, Chris and the angry woman next to him stopped arguing, and merely looked at each other. It seemed that some silent war raged on between them as they stood there. Perhaps it was a way to show dominance? A natural instinct of the human race?

_'Why am I analyzing them so closely?'_

Nothing really made sense to him at the moment. Everything was a blur; He remembered nothing. Hell, he didn't even know his own name!  
They called him Wesker... So; perhaps that truly was his name? It didn't sound familiar, but he decided to play along with it. It was the only lead he had, and anything that could lead him to know who he was, was enough.  
He observed the two some more, as they stared at each other, eyes locking onto one another. They seemed to have a deep connection with one another. They've been through a lot together, no doubt about it. Wesker tried to understand his situation with them. Was he in trouble? He really hoped he wasn't, if there was one thing he knew about himself, it was that he didn't like getting in trouble.

"Wesker," Chris finally spoke, putting a hand on his shoulder, "We're gonna get you out of here, ok? We're gonna help you..."

Chris indeed was nicer... He offered to help him! The woman, on the other hand, wasn't too overjoyed.  
Chris didn't seem too excited, but he was more open than his partner. He felt that she didn't like him at all, even though he had no idea what he did to upset her.

"Ok..." He said, trying to move forward.

Chris let him hold onto his shoulder for support. Slowly, but surely, they managed to make it out the door.  
The light was blinding, he couldn't see two feet in front of him. The sun was just so strong on his eyes, which made his head hurt. A massive headache developed, making him stagger back into the darker comfort of the building.

"You ok?" Came Chris's voice.

Wesker slowly opened his eyes. He caught the silhouette of the two, standing there facing him. His eyes tried seeing past them, into the brightness of the outside world, but he just couldn't bear the bright light. It wasn't that it was TOO bright; it was just that... well, his eyes practically hissed at it. He didn't know why, but his body had a natural reaction as to shield his eyes from the brightness.  
Wesker could see Chris moving to face his partner.

"Jill," he said, "Give me those shades."

_'Jill?'_ Wesker thought, _'So that's her name...'_

Jill protested, but Chris eventually gave them to him. Just as she did, Chris handed the shades to Wesker.

"Put these on, they'll help..."

Without hesitation, Wesker put them on. His eyes felt protected, and everything became much clearer. He could see every bit of detail on Chris' face, his stubbled jaw, dark brown eyes, and the sweat of his face, caused by the terrible heat.

"You have a beard," Wesker said, not thinking about what he had just said.

Jill let out a sudden loud laugh, and turned away embarrassed.

Chris sighed, "Yeah, yeah, come on..."

He held Wesker up, and they made their way back to the chopper.

_'What a nice man,' _Wesker thought, _'But why do I have the strangest urge to punch him in the face?'_

_------------------_

The pilot sat on his chair, reading a magazine to keep himself entertained. Jill hesitated in boarding the chopper, knowing full well of the wild landing that awaited them back at the station. Chris gave her a reassuring glance, and helped Wesker onto the chopper.

"Yo, who's that!? Man, he looks like shit!"

Wesker stared back, "I look like...what?"

"Nothing!" Chris said, moving Wesker on into the chopper, "Just sit down, ok?"

He began to open a first aid box, taking out some bandages. Jill folded a piece of cloth into a small square shape, and handed it to Chris.  
Gently, Chris began to place the square cloth on the exposed heart. Wesker flinched slightly, but it didn't seem to hurt much. Jill held the cloth in place, avoiding eye contact with him. Chris began wrapping the bandages around, holding the cloth in place.

"Is this even scientifically possible?" Wesker asked, staring in awe as to how he wasn't suffering from a heart attack, or something.

Chris chuckled, "I don't think so." he responded honestly.

Jill climbed on and began to organize her equipment. She was very tedious when it came to these things. Chris, as opposite as usual, just removed his equipment and stretched out his muscles. He liked relaxing after a mission, no matter how hard or easy it was. Relaxing was his thing.

The pilot revived the chopper's engines, and began to make his way back to home.

Jill sat in the chair closer to Chris, "Why do we have to help him? He's dangerous!"

"Jill, I told you, if he has no memory, then maybe we could turn him good," Chris responded, low enough so Wesker couldn't hear.

Jill scoffed, "Wesker? Good? Ha!"

Chris sighed, rubbing his temples.  
He watched as Wesker stared out the chopper, completely amazed at how high up they were. He was like a little kid on a field trip! He looked so entertained by the scenery. So emerged in the feeling of flight. He looked, so Un-Wesker like!

"So..." Jill began, looking at him from over her shoulder, "When are you gonna tell him he's wearing Women's Prada Sunglasses?"

Chris chuckled, looking over at Wesker, "Let him enjoy the flight for now..."

* * *

**Phew, First chapter out :D**

**Ok, as you guys know, its going to be a humorous story, right?  
Well, how funny do you think it would be having Wesker and Chris share a bromance?  
I'm sure you're all laughing right now, aren't you? How do I know? Because I'm laughing too!  
Well, the basic gist of the plot is out, Chris is attempting to turn Wesker good.  
How will this turn out?  
You gotta wait, read on, and find out!  
Thanks for reviews on the opening, hope you guys liked this chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: New Company

**I'm amazed at how many people liked this story!  
I'm actually very happy! It makes me smile to see reviews and people trying to help me improve my writing :D  
I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I hope to continue making this story funny and interesting for you all.  
Just, be prepared to see a lot of crazy and awkward things happen, because as Rebellion598 said, "anything's possible at this point" **

**

* * *

**

_Chris was relieved that no one died as soon as they arrived. He was relieved that everyone stayed quiet. He was glad that no one shot him for bringing home their worst enemy: Albert Wesker._

The station was located at an open field, behind their living quarters. It was a stone building, made right after they moved living spaces. (With permission from the government of course.) It also helped that they had friends on the inside. Leon Scott Kennedy, a good friend of Chris's little sister, Claire, pulled some strings for them. Now they had their own personal base in the backyard!

After the team faced the terrors of the biohazard, they decided to live under the same roof together. The house originally was divided into multiple sections for rent, but the team pulled through with just enough money, and bought the complex. Now each member had their own piece of home, without ever leaving the comfort of good old friends. The bottom and main floor of the house was their living room, where they all enjoyed each other's company, and spoke about anything and everything; this homey atmosphere broke once Wesker took one step in the door.

Everyone stopped, stared, stood silently, as Wesker walked in, eyeing everyone's reaction to his presence. Chris flashed a nervous smile, trying to lighten the mood. But no one was in the mood to smile, only to stare in disbelief and disgust.  
It was quiet, no one moved. No one dared to speak in the presence of this man.

"Guys," Chris started, pausing to see if everyone was paying attention to him, "Wesker... will be staying with us for... awhile..."

Their eyes went wide, and the silence was broken by the outburst of all their voices. They shouted complaints and disagreements, voices toppled over each other. Chris tried to calm them down, but they continued in their shouting. Jill took a step forward and whistled loudly, making everyone turn to face her.

"Look, it's not what you guys think. He doesn't know who he is or what he's doing here, so I suggest you all quiet down and make the best out of our situation. We're not asking you to like him, but we're asking for your cooperation. Avoid him if you want, but don't make this harder than it needs to be. Am I clear?"

Some nodded, some grunted from anger, others looked away annoyed. Chris looked back at Jill, grateful for the back up. Wesker seemed gracious as well, since he also looked at her. But Jill showed no sign of cordiality; she glared at him, and left to her room.

Chris sighed, "We'll meet in a few minutes to talk about our situation..." he glanced over at Wesker, who stood staring off in the direction Jill left. "But I need to find a place for Wesker to sleep."

He nudged Wesker forward, and they both made their way to the back of the house. Wesker let Chris lead him without hesitation. It was a strange feeling having your enemy follow you like a lost child.

_'Strange, but funny...' _Chris thought with a grin_._

Chris opened the back door, which lead to a flight of stairs. Each floor was connected by these set of stairs, all leading to the main floor. It was designed that way, so each member would have their private living quarters. So far, the only floor left was the top, which the team currently used for storage. For now though, it would be used as Wesker's room.  
He took out his keys from his back pocket, and began to flip through them. Wesker eyed the keys, his head slightly tilting to one side. Chris looked up at him and chuckled nervously.

"We have a lot of locks..."

"Why?" Wesker responded.

It was strange talking to him like this, "Well... let's just say we have lots of enemies..."

Wesker didn't seem to understand, but nodded anyway.  
Chris finally found the right key, and unlocked the door. He let out a cough, due to a massive amount of dust.

"Excuse the mess; we haven't been in here for a while."

Wesker stepped in and viewed his surroundings, Chris close behind.  
The room was, of course, dusty as all hell. It was more of a place of memory, than storage. Clothes from back in the days were placed in chests and guns were shelved in any place they'd fit. Light from one window seeped in, giving off a sunset misty feel to the room. Cob webs decorated every corner, though their owners were not present. A few stray things lay on the wooden floor; such has some hats, a belt or two, bullet boxes, and some papers.  
Wesker began to walk forward, as Chris began to pick up some items from the floor. He grabbed a blue beret and smiled.

_'Jill's old beret...'_

He shook off the moment of memories, and kept picking up, "It's not much, but it's better than nothing-"

"It's beautiful..."

Chris froze, slowly looking up to find Wesker staring out the small window. He hesitantly placed the items on a random desk, and moved closer. He couldn't understand what Wesker was looking at outside, but all he knew is that the man was calm. He had a sense of peace to him in that moment, which was weird and out of character. Then again, he had amnesia; he probably saw the world differently than he did before...

"Yeah...I guess," was all Chris could say.

* * *

He couldn't understand it, but the light from the window looked so beautiful to him. He could see the small rays in perfect lines, trailing from the outside world and into the darker room. It was as if the light was reaching out for something it could never have. It was poetry in the air created, not by hands, but by nature itself. It was fascinating, and Chris couldn't see it, Wesker was sure of that. Chris saw the world in a darker tone. Why? He didn't know as of yet... But he was determined to find out.  
At the moment though, he let it go, the air between them was thick enough.

_'He's more open to me than the others, though he still doesn't seem to be open entirely...'_

Wesker didn't know why Chris and the others were cautious about him. How many people did he know? Obviously, he didn't know what he knew. Or did he know, just didn't know he knew?  
The thinking process confused him, so he stopped thinking about it.

"Anyways," Chris began, "I guess I'm gonna have to get something for you to sleep on..."

He looked down, thinking most likely. Wesker observed him, his stance was strong, but his personality was a tad... weak. The woman, Jill, was emotionally stronger, much stronger. She also had a slight temper, from what he's seen so far... Chris appeared to be done thinking, as he lifted his head and made a turn, looking around the room.

"But yeah," He said, looking back at Wesker, "We'll think of that later on tonight. For now, I'm going back downstairs to get the others on track with our situation."

Wesker stared, "And what exactly is, our situation?"

Chris chuckled, "One hell of a mess..."

Without another word, he exits through the door, leaving Wesker alone in the room.  
He gently pulled an old antique chair, which was hiding in the far corner, next to the window. He sat down and observed the outside world, taking in all that moved, all that breathed, everything that was living in the moment. But something tugged at him, deep inside, and he didn't know what it was.

_'It's so beautiful... but why do I feel so horrible?'_

_

* * *

_

Chris descended the stairs quickly, opening the door and closing it behind him. He opened another door to his right, where a few people had already taken their seats at the conference table.  
Rebecca Chambers, now a grown woman, sat in her chair, and looked down at her ankles. Her medium length hair lay lose upon her shoulders, and covered some of her face. Chris thought she'd prefer it that way, since she was highly uncomfortable with the topic they were about to discuss.

Next to her, sat a couple of new guys. There was Eric, Eric Hale. A Blond man with shaggy hair, green eyes, and very pale skin. He was great in the field and very quick on his feet. Always the first to get to where he needs to be.

Next to him sat a rookie, Wilfredo Cruz. He came from Mexico a few years back, and joined the group not too long ago. His dark hair and tan skin was a big jump for the eyes, since he sat next to pale Eric. The two were great friends; Wilfredo would teach Eric some Spanish here and there, often cracking smart ass jokes about the others. But He wasn't a bad kid; Wilfredo was actually skilled in creating custom weapons. Who do you go to when your shotgun is laying cracked on the ground? Wilfredo of course!  
Jill then walked in the room, water bottle at hand, followed by the rest of the gang. There were a lot of new people, since the original team have mostly gone their own way. They haven't heard much from Barry in forever, but they'd get the occasional post card, letting them know everything was fine. Chris thought about the others, who've died from the horrors they've all faced. Now, only so few original members were left....

"Ok guys, I know you all have questions about why Wesker is here with us-" Chris flinched back at the sudden swarm of hands raised in the air.

Jill laughed to herself, and took a sip from her bottle.

"Anyways, Wesker apparently has amnesia. He can't remember anything or anyone at all. I saw this as an opportunity, to try and turn him... you know, good."

The room was silent; everyone looked around, some nodding and agreeing that it might happen. Others, like Rebecca, smiled nervously, as it would never happen.

"Look, I need you guys to help me out here. Maybe if we opened up a bit more, he could feel accepted in our group, and turn out to stay. Do you know how great that would be? He was once Umbrella's top!"

"Does he even remember how to shoot a gun?" Came Eric.

"I... I don't know-"

"Does he want to be part of the team?" Rebecca asked, half hopeful, half frightened.

"Well, I'd hope-"

"Does he always wear Prada shades?" came someone from the back.

Chris choked back his laughter, while Jill beside him was rolling. He had forgotten about that...

"No, He doesn't usually wear Prada..."

The room was filled with small chuckles. That's when he knew that this could possibly work out. He knew that it wouldn't happen right away, that the others needed to open up, and that wouldn't happen over night either, but it could work.

_'Redfield luck, just gotta wish on that Redfield luck...'_

* * *

**Sorry this took longer than the previous chapter. (It's also longer!)  
And it's a bit more serious, but has a tad funny ending. :D  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
All your reviews brought a smile on my face!  
Thank you all so much!**


	4. Chapter 3: Nightly Adventures

**Thanks again for the reviews. It makes me very happy to see what you guys have to say :D  
The last chapter was a bit more serious is some ways, but I had to end it with a bit of humor.  
I hope to make this next chapter just as interesting for you all.**

**

* * *

**

Wesker sat on the cot that Chris placed on the floor. The moon's light reached through the window, and into the room, casting eerie shadows along the walls.

He couldn't understand how a person could lay so still for so long. Surely there were important tasks at hand that needed to be done? Though Chris insisted that he sleep, and apparently, what Chris says goes...  
He tried to picture everyone laying still and doing absolutely nothing. They may have called it sleep, but Wesker called it "Lazy time". A mental image then flashed in Wesker's mind, of Chris lying dead in his bed... and chuckled.

_'Is it terrible of me to picture a dead Chris in bed... and think of it as humorous?'_

He decided to drop the thought, since he was beginning to scare himself.

He couldn't take it anymore; he had to do something to occupy his time. He lifted himself from the cot, and began to explore the room. With every step he took, the floor let out a small creak. Wesker froze in place and tilted a head to the side in curiosity. He began to continuously apply pressure on the floor, making it creak differently every time. He did that for two minutes, and then decided to do something else.

He eyed the chest to his right, and decided to see what was inside- and immediately regretted it- the chest was filled with women's underwear. He quickly shut it, turning away from the sight. He saw some shelving and began to look through them. He found the blue beret that Chris was looking at earlier. It seemed familiar, but Wesker couldn't determine how so. He stared at it for a little while, scanning every inch of it. He gave up, and placed it back to its original resting place: the floor.

He decided that the room was boring him, and wondered if he could explore the rest of the house. The moon illuminated almost everything, so it's not like he couldn't see where he was going.

_'It's decided, I have to get out of here...'_

He opened the door slowly, wind suddenly rushing at him. The shades that Chris had given him blew off, but he didn't mind. It was dark, so no light source could bother him at the moment. He began making his way down the stairs, looking off into the field. The grass being battered around by the wind. It actually bothered his ears, the sound it emitted echoed in his head. He couldn't bear it, so decided to go into the closest door he could find.

It was locked, and desperately wanted in. He didn't notice how hard he was squeezing the door knob, and crushed it into a perfect mold of his grip. Wide eyed, he slowly let it go.

_'I'm in trouble...'_ he thought.

He turned from the door and began descending the stairs once again. He covered his ears, attempting to block out the wind. He spotted another door and hoped it was open; which of course, it wasn't. This was beginning to irritate him, and he subconsciously slammed a fist against the wall. This made a dent in it, and a flower pot fall over. Wesker jumped back, afraid someone might have heard. Something then caught his eye, a key laid hidden in the now broken flower pot. It was shining a wonderful silver.

He grabbed the key, hoping it would open the door, and it did. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Chris was deep in his sleep. Mouth slightly open, just enough to let out a snore or two. He was having a nice relaxing night. That was, until he was suddenly pushed off his bed.

He tumbled onto the floor, senses suddenly bursting to life, trying to figure out just what the hell happened. He glanced at the floor, then to the ceiling. He was disoriented from the sudden wake, but eventually came to. He eyed his bed, it was against the wall, and the wall....well...it had a large dent in it. The wood slightly splintered outward. Chris felt his back and knew he probably got a cut or two, maybe a few splinters.

_'What the hell?'_

Half of him wanted to find the bastard that ruined his wall, but the other half wanted to plop right back in bed and put it off until the morning. Which side won? The sleepier side.

_

* * *

_

Wesker walked the halls slowly, there were a few rooms, but all closed and most likely locked. He was willing to bet that this time he wouldn't find a key in a flower pot this time. He could hear the steady breathing of someone. The slight snore of another and the movements of someone else. His ears picked up on everything around him. The wind still whipped outside, but it didn't bother him anymore. He was more focused on who was inside with him.

The one who breathed steadily, he could tell by the breaths she took, it was Chris's partner. Jill probably laid on her bed, sleeping soundly and completely immobile. The one who snored was male, and someone Wesker hadn't met before. Perhaps they'd meet in the morning? And the last, he could tell was awake. Barely moving, but awake... He glanced in their general direction, trying to determine who they were.

They finally moved, making the floor shift slightly with their steps. Breathing was a bit paced, but slowly began to steady. Wesker knew it was Chris immediately.

The sounds stopped, and he presumed that Chris had gone back to sleep. He wondered what had woken him. He'd ask in the morning.

The place began to bore him, so decided to leave and explore the next floor down. Again, the door was locked, but Wesker was wise. He decided to look around the door, trying to find anymore flower pots, or something that could conceal away a key. He almost decided to give up, looking at the sky with defeat; but his eye caught the gleam of something on top of the door way.

Wesker smirked, and reached up to grab the key, "Ah, there you are..."

He unlocked the door and entered the hall. This floor was just FILLED with snoring. Every corner he turned and he would be practically slapped with snores. This was a mostly male dominated floor. Though one female was present, she seemed pretty petite, from her breathing. Her room smelled sweet, unlike the sweaty stenches across the hall... Wesker wondered why she was made to share a floor with all these men? Another question to ask Chris in the morning.

Just when he thought not a mouse was stirring, he heard a loud _CRASH _coming from the end of the hallway.

"FUCK! MY! LIFE!"

Wesker's head tilted slightly, wondering who was cursing so profusely at this time of night.

"I LOST THE FUCKING GAME!"

Wesker couldn't understand what this "Game" was, but he could tell the young man was quite angry in losing it.  
Suddenly the floor sprung to life, shifting was heard from every room.

"Go to sleep, dumb ass!" from one room.

"Damm it Jerry, Go to fucking sleep!" Came another.

"Guys!" That was Rebecca, "Just please, SHUT UP!"

Wesker snickered, amused by the outburst. Unexpectedly, a door flung open, and a young man in black trousers came stomping out with a pillow at hand. Wesker watched the man as he approached the disruptor's wooden door. He began to violently pound it. Wesker slunk behind a corner, watching in awe.

_'These men are very violent...'_

The man kicked the door, breaking it off its hinges.

"What the hell- WAIT! STOP!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

All that was heard was screaming and someone being beaten by a pillow. He saw an unfamiliar figure being tossed out into the hallway, tumbling onto the floor.

_'Must be Jerry...'_

"GO TO SLEEP!" The annoyed young man returned to his room.

Jerry just lied on the floor.

Wesker would have thought he was dead, if he wasn't breathing so rapidly.

"Thank God!" Rebecca shouted.

Other men began to clap and cheer. In a few moments, the floor was once again quiet.  
Wesker shrugged and turned to leave.

He decided to explore the main floor. Bracing himself for the wind, he opened the door and descended down the last flight of stairs. He walked over to the door, feeling grass beneath his feet. The door, as always, was locked. He looked around intently; this was starting to get old.

No flower pots, the arch of the door way was clean, nothing was catching is eyes. Perhaps the door didn't have a spare key? But Wesker didn't want to face that possible reality. He denied his restriction, and continued to search.

_'Perhaps it is hidden in a different manner?'_

He began to think deeply, determining where a key could be hidden outside. He stood in front of the door, and realized below his feet, laid a mat. He grinned and lifted it, only to reveal: The key.

"Perfect," he said to himself.

He unlocked the door quickly and walked in. No one really slept on this floor. It was quiet; Wesker couldn't hear anyone on this level. He began to look into different doors. The first door was a large room with a rectangular table in the center. Chairs were everywhere, all showing signs of recent use. A smaller table with cups and a pitcher of water stood in the corner. Nothing much of interest, and so Wesker shut the door and began to explore some more.

The next door he found had shelf after shelf of guns. The entire room was covered in guns. The walls had guns which were placed on them, the ceiling had crates hanging from them, filled to the brim with ammo, and floors were a clear, thick glass; And in them, more guns. Wesker backed away from the door and shut it.

_'It would seem that these people like guns...'_

He turned and made his way into what seemed the kitchen. It was very clean, white tiles on the floor, glossy cabinets lined across the walls. The sink was spotless, and all dishes were stored away neatly.

He spotted a door next to one of the cabinets and went through it. He then found himself in the living room. A nice sized TV sat in the center, with three couches surrounding it. There were various windows, all permitting the moonlight to shine in easily. It was very bright in the room. He began to observe the texture of the furniture. It was soft, very tempting to sit upon. He glanced behind him, making sure no one was around. As soon as he was satisfied, he leapt into the air and onto the couch. He chuckled lightly, pleased with the childish action.

Suddenly, he heard shifting in the kitchen. He remained quiet, trying to decipher who was awake at this time of night- scratch that, he had been so entertained exploring, he hadn't noticed the sun rising in the sky. He sighed and lifted himself from the couch, walking over to the door.

_'Jill...'_

Jill had gotten up early, and was rummaging through the fridge. Wesker walked up behind her slowly, careful not to startle her. They had gotten off on the wrong foot, and he wanted to apologize. He stood there until she would turn to face him.

As soon as she did, her reaction wasn't...quite what Wesker had hoped. She suddenly screamed and threw the eggs she was retrieving up in the air, having them crash onto Wesker's head. He stood there dumbfounded by the woman's reaction, as she stood wide-eyed.

* * *

Jill didn't expect to find Wesker standing RIGHT behind her.

_'Damn stalker creep!'_ she thought to herself, angry for the morning startle.

All he did was just... Stand there! Like a weirdo! Who in their right mind would sneak up behind you in the morning like that!? Especially if you had a pair of huge glowing red eyes?

She tried to calm down, realizing Wesker WASN'T in his right mind.

_'As right as it'll get for him at least...'_

"Good morning, Jill," Wesker spoke, snapping Jill out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, sure," She snapped back, turning back to the fridge to retrieve a new pair of eggs.

She glanced over her shoulder, always keeping Wesker in sight. She promised herself once that she would never let her enemy get the best of her. She'd always keep one eye open when sleeping, and was always weary of her surroundings. No matter how friendly Wesker would act to her, she would ALWAYS keep a watchful eye on him.

She glanced at his stature, he slouching slightly, completely opposite from his natural proud stance. He was looking at the kitchen, almost amazed at everything around him. She felt a sudden jolt of nervousness, when she noticed Wesker eyeing some knives. He seemed to be focusing on just those knives, hanging above the stove.

Jill was ready to drop kick him at any moment. Chris may have thought that Wesker wasn't dangerous the way he was now, but she wouldn't believe the same. If he made any move towards those knives, she'd make sure that his bandaged heart would be torn out.

* * *

_'Those are quite shiny...'_ Wesker thought, as the glimmering knives caught his eye.

They were very entertaining to watch, as the silver gleam danced around the blade. There was something about the light reflecting off the metal surface that distracted him so much. He couldn't describe the feeling. All he knew was that he was lost in the abnormal light.

* * *

That's when Chris came down the stairs, strutting into the kitchen with a surprised expression.

"Jill!" He shouted, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Someone crushed the third floor door knob! The new recruits were panicking this morning! And my wall was just punched in from the outside!"

Jill caught a brief look at Wesker's face. He seemed to be looking away in embarrassment. She had her suspicions already.

_'Was he snooping around last night? And if so, Why!?'_

Chris stopped and caught sight of Wesker, and they stood there staring silently. Chris looked at Jill, and nodded a head towards the blond man.

"Where's the shades?"

Jill shrugged,_ 'Better not have lost them... creep.'_

"They blew off..." Wesker said, putting hand to his eyes.

She now definitely knew that something was up.  
Moments later, Rebecca came in, rubbing her eyes roughly. Chris quickly covered Wesker's eyes, hiding the red from anyone else that might enter the kitchen. Wesker stood lazily, and just let it happen...

Rebecca stared at the two, "What are you doing, Chris?"

Chris chuckled nervously, "N-Nothing..." He slowly reached for a frying pan, and covered Wesker's face with it. "Just, making some eggs for breakfast..."

"Becca," Jill said, "You ok? You look terrible..."

"Well," she responded, "Not really... Someone kept on making noises last night" She turned to glare at her fellow teammates, "Not to mention Jerry here decided to wake everyone up."

The tanned man, Jerry, grunted and slumped against a chair.

"Which reminds me," Wesker began, while the others began to walk in, "Why do you have Rebecca sleeping with all these men?"

Chris and Jill stared, while Rebecca's face went red with embarrassment and anger. The rest of the crew stared in disbelief. Some of the more immature ones began to snicker and taunt Rebecca, who shot a glare at them. They hid their faces, but continued the taunt.

"They're quite rowdy. Also very violent, I never knew a man could be knocked out cold by a pillow..."

Jerry glared at an auburn haired man next to him, "Charles..."

Charles grinned, making Jerry shift away out of fear. Chris sighed, handed the pan to Jill to hold up and slapped them both upside the head.

"You're both idiots..." as he casually walked back to hold the pan in place.

"And what awoke you in the middle of the night? You sounded startled..." Wesker continued turning his head towards Chris.

Chris was baffled, "How did you know!?"

"Also," Wesker pressed on, "You do need to find a better hiding place for all those keys."

Jill glanced at Chris, and they both realized who the unknown "terror of the night" was.

"Wesker," Chris began, whipping of some off the residue egg from his head, "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Wesker shook his head.

Jill sighed, "Of course, first night here and he makes our life hell."

Chris laughed nervously, and nudged Wesker out the side door, "You're fixing my wall..."

"Ok..." Wesker responded.

Chris handed Jill the pan, and she turned to prepare the crew breakfast. She could tell that this was going to be a long week.

* * *

**End chapter.**

**Wow, next chapter, it was easier to write than the last. (Though at times I had blonde moments, but IM GOOD!)  
Some people wanted the chapters to be a bit longer, so I did my best to extend the original draft :D  
The things I do for my readers :Shakes head:  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Loved your reviews, they were all wonderful to read!  
Thank you! :D**

**Ps. I lost the game ;D**

**Pss. BoosterSeat3 was here owo :awesome face:**


	5. Chapter Break Bloopers Take 1

**Bloopers! :D  
Because every story needs to show what could have been, And the kid next to me AKA BoosterSeat3 wont shut up, and is giving me VERY good material! ;D  
So as I listen to "Fireflies" by Owl City, I'll be typing up all the humor!  
Wesker: ...this song makes me want to cut myself...  
Chris: *Facepalm*  
ANYWAYS! Emo + Joy = ENJOY our stupidity!**

**

* * *

**

The figure began approaching a stray ray from the sun. Now the duo could get a clear view as to what this person looked like.

First thing visible was their lower body, black leather pants, tattered and torn, at places exposing their leg, which was burned in most places...Next, their upper torso, which showed an exposed beating heart, arms cut and badly bruised, blood from the exposed vital organ covered their stomach, which was surprisingly cut....and finally, their face.

"....Oh my God," Jill breathed.

"It...It can't be..." Chris whispered, feeling a flood of emotions slap him in the face.

The broken man looked up, red eyes reflecting the sun's rays. He squinted, fighting the sudden brightness.

"GODZILLA..." Chris shouted from the top of his lungs.

Jill bursted out laughing as Wesker stood and sighed, "Chris," He began,"You truly are an idiot..."

"CUT!" Kioni Yuki screamed, Stepping onto the set, "How can I write when you guys are being retarted?"

"It's because you're playing the song, 'Pee wees play house'," Wesker commented, "Also," he continued, "BS is sitting next to you..."

Booster Seat jumped up, "HEY! I am NOT BULL SHIT!"

Wesker shook his head, "Point proven..."

Kioni sighed, "Just, do it over."

The team nodded and redid the scene.

* * *

Chris doubted it, it wasn't Wesker's style. He was a more, "Gloat in your face, kick your ass, then gloat some more," Kind of guy. Why would he act so... _Degrading_?

He cautiously made his way to the broken man, careful not to get too close. Jill highly disagreed with her partner's tactic, just what the hell was he thinking, getting that close to Wesker?

"Tyrome-"

"Wait, wait, wait- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Wesker shouted, nearly strangling Chris, who was too busy turning red from laughter.

Booster Seat broke out laughing, pointing at Wesker's facial Expression.

"CUT!" Kioni shouted yet again, "Chris, seriously? What the hell?"

Chris gasped for air, "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Wesker dropped the man, turning around and folding his arms. Jill stood behind them, snickering to herself.

"IT SUCKS! DO IT OVER!" Kioni yelled, laughing on the inside.

* * *

The pilot sat on his chair, reading a magazine to keep himself entertained. Jill hesitated in boarding the chopper, knowing full well of the wild landing that awaited them back at the station. Chris gave her a reassuring glance, and helped Wesker onto the chopper.

"Yo, who's that!? Man, he looks like shit!"

Wesker stared back, "Why thank you, the cosmetology team, aka Yuki and Bs spent an hour putting this shit on me..."

The pilot laughed, "They did awesome! It smells horrible!"

Wesker laughed with him, "I know right?"

Kioni did a face palm, "What the hell did they smoke before going on set?"

Booster Seat shrugged, "I dunno, but I need a sandwich... watching you type is hard work."

* * *

Chris sighed, "We'll meet in a few minutes to talk about our situation..." he glanced over at Wesker, who stood staring off in the direction Jill left. "But I need to find a place for Wesker to sleep."

Moments later, Wesker found himself in an old dog house in the back yard.

"Chris... you're dead," He hissed.

* * *

Wesker eyed the keys, his head slightly tilting to one side. Chris looked up at him and chuckled nervously.

"We have a lot of locks..."

"Why?" Wesker responded.

It was strange talking to him like this, "Well... let's just say we have lots of enemies..." Chris looked up, and eyed the street, "Like the ice cream man, for example..."

Wesker spotted the ice cream glaring at them, like the dramatic Squirrel.

"Or the creepy cat lady next door!"

Another head turn, and Wesker spotted an old woman slowly closing the blinds to her window, while obsessivly petting a white persian cat.

"Lots of enemies indeed..." Wesker said.

Booster Seat quickly jumped on set, and kicked down a random door, "Dont forget the Wesker clones!"

Chris stared in confusion, "....So THATS how you survived!"

Wesker chuckled, "I'm very well prepared..."

Kioni sighed, "Bs, Put the clones away! ....those were meant to be a secret.... And redo the scene! I cant write this!"

Wesker stared, "Too late..."

"JUST! DO! IT! OVER!"

* * *

Wesker didn't know why Chris and the others were cautious about him. How many people did he know? Obviously, he didn't know what he knew. Or did he know, just didn't know he knew?  
The thinking process confused him, so he stopped thinking about it.

"Anyways," Chris began, "I guess I'm gonna have to get something for you to sleep on..."

Without a word, Chris brought out an iron maiden, "There! Sleep tight! Dont let the bed bugs bite!"

"... Ok, now I KNOW you're all trying to kill me... Permanently...."

* * *

Chris was deep in his sleep. Mouth slightly open, just enough to let out a snore or two. He was having a nice relaxing night. That was, until he was suddenly pushed off his bed.

Chris tumbled onto the floor and stared up at the dark figure who pushed him, "What the hell!?"

Wesker towered over him, "That was for what happened in Africa."

Chris stared, ".... Ok, ONE, you're not supposed to remember, and TWO! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM!?"

"I made my own door," He pointed to a gaping hole in the wall.

* * *

Suddenly, he heard shifting in the kitchen. He remained quiet, trying to decipher who was awake at this time of night- scratch that, he had been so entertained exploring, he hadn't noticed the sun rising in the sky. He sighed and lifted himself from the couch, walking over to the door.

_'Jill...'_

Jill had gotten up early, and was rummaging through the fridge. Wesker walked up behind her slowly, careful not to startle her.

Jill turned quickly to find the tall man looming over her, "What the hell!?"

Wesker placed a finger on his lips, "Shhhh, no one will hear you scream..."

Jill Kicked him in shin, "Stop being a Jack ass!"

Wesker chuckled.

* * *

"Which reminds me," Wesker began, while the others began to walk in, "Why do you have Rebecca sleeping with all these men?"

Chris and Jill stared, while Rebecca's face went red with embarrassment and anger. The rest of the crew stared in disbelief. Some of the more immature ones began to snicker and taunt Rebecca, who shot a glare at them. They hid their faces, but continued the taunt.

"They're quite rowdy. Also very violent, I never knew a man could be knocked out cold by a pillow..."

Jerry glared at an auburn haired man next to him, "Charles..."

Charles grinned, and was about to speak, until another team mate behind them slapped away a bottle of salt.

"FUCK SALT!"

Chris stared, "... What did the salt ever do to you!?"

* * *

"And what awoke you in the middle of the night? You sounded startled..." Wesker continued turning his head towards Chris.

Chris was baffled, "How did you know!?"

Wesker grinned, "I watched you sleep last night."

Chris shielded himself protectively, "Wesker! I never knew!"

Jill slapped them both upside the head.

Kioni and Booster Seat Snickered, "Awesome," Kioni said.

* * *

Chris handed Jill the pan, and she turned to prepare the crew breakfast.

"Guess what guys? We're having kittens!" She said, holding up one of the next door neighbors cats.

"Reowr," It meowed in a bored tone.

"Awesome! My favorite!" Charles shouted happily.

The crew began to laugh.

* * *

**Honestly, tell me if you guys have a problem with this.  
I'm thinking on making these, every 4 chapters or so as Chapter breaks.  
A little more humor, and WAY more crack before some real story plot, yes?  
:D Anyways, Working hard on the next chapter! Hope this entertained you all, even if for a moment. **


	6. Chapter 4: A Trip down FAIL lane

**I've noticed how by each chapter (Not the bloopers, those would be shorter), I keep writing a little bit more than the last...  
I'm aiming to reach a nice, not too long, not too short, length.  
I know there are some of you out there, who don't like reading LONG chapters.  
And yet there's some of you who enjoy a good long read.  
So my goal is to reach a nice cozy in between :D  
Thank you all for supporting my story thus far! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chris led Wesker back to the attic, glancing back at the kitchen door. He hoped no one had seen the blond man's eyes. He didn't need all the questions.

_'I could always say they're contacts...' _he thought, but he didn't think they'd buy it.

Then he came up with an idea, perhaps contacts were the answer to this problem! He could buy a pair of blue contacts and have Wesker wear them? It was better than making him wear Jill's shades everyday. She'd probably kill him, sooner or later.

_'I think everyone's gonna kill me, sooner or later...'_

He sighed heavily, and opened the attic door, making it creak slightly in the action.

Wesker walked forward, knelt over, and picked up Jill's shades from the floor. He then turned, and handed them over to Chris, who in return, flashed a slight smile, and took them. He wondered if she'd even take them back, after Wesker had used them... She seemed to really hate him and to distrust him, not that he blamed her. He himself still didn't trust him, but at least he was trying. He was trying to accept this man who had, in a way, been reborn: Given a chance to start a new life. He was hoping for positive results from this gamble.

Chris had to figure out just how much every one hated him, so he could know how hard exactly he had to work to get Wesker accepted by them. He knew the man had history with just about everyone; and Chris would have to try and make a good impression on the new recruits as well... But he would first need to find out what bad blood tainted Wesker in their eyes, and then he could work on fixing it.

But right now wasn't the time to focus on such matters, right now, he needed to focus on one thing: Wesker's... "Appearance"

_'Poor guy doesn't even have a shirt, not to mention a decent pair of pants...'_

Chris was then struck by another idea, one he could currently put into action! He needed to make Wesker, not only acceptable in attitude, but acceptable in appearance! If he could find some clothes Wesker could wear, that seemed to be... "Normal", perhaps everyone would view him as normal?

_'Perfect! That's all he really needs! Some nice clothes! And maybe a shower...'_

Without a word, he pocketed the shades, and pressed Wesker back out the door.

"I thought the objective was to be inside... not out," Wesker said, confused in the situation.

"Change of plans Wes, Change of plans!"

He closed the door behind him, and guided Wesker down the flight of stairs. The wind now blew gently, unlike how I had been last night. Chris remembered how fiercely it had howled, the crashing sound, as it blew the flower pot onto the ground, shattering it into pieces.

_'Oh wait, that was Wesker being nosy...'_ he reminded himself, which reminded him...

"Oh yeah, you gotta fix the wall," he told Wesker, eyeing the broken in wall on his floor.

Wesker nodded, "I will do my best..."

Chris chuckled, "I'm sure you will."

He took out his keys and unlocked the door, then led the blond man to his room, and began rummaging through his drawers.

* * *

_'What did he just call me?'_

Surely Chris knew his name, right? He and the others have been calling him "Wesker"... First name... "Albert", right? Where did this new name, "Wes" come from?

_'Perhaps a sign of... a sort of friendship?'_

He shrugged, letting the thought slide momentarily.

Wesker couldn't understand what Chris was doing, but he seemed focused on finding something.

He would throw shirts here and there, littering the floor with fabrics. Socks flew in every direction, pants, well those nearly landed on Wesker's head... He stood there, catching every curse under Chris's breath, every unsatisfied grunt, every frown he'd give. It was amusing to him, how much the frustration would get to him.

"Oh, start figuring out how to fix my wall while I look..." Chris said with his back turned to Wesker.

Wesker shrugged and made his way towards Chris' bed. He looked down at the mattress and crawled over it, then pressed a firm hand against the splintered wall. He noticed Chris looking at him, but didn't make a move to acknowledge it. Instead, with a graceful flick of the wrist, he shoved the wall back into place. Although, not perfect, it was better than its prior condition.

It was fascinating on how strong he was. He didn't even know how, it just was.

* * *

Chris' jaw dropped, staring in awe at Wesker's "handy work".

"Whoa... Um... I actually forgot about that," he laughed.

Wesker stared at his hand, "How is it that I am capable of such a feat?"

Chris stiffened, what was he gonna say? He couldn't tell him the truth, because one, this was Wesker, and it might trigger him to remember something. Two, it would sound COMPLETELY insane to any normal person, and three, Chris couldn't believe he just considered Wesker to be normal!

"You just... worked out a lot..." He lied, hiding his face in the drawer.

Wesker looked down at himself, staring at his hands.

Chris sighed in anger; nothing he had was very... "Wesker like". Everything was more to his likings, and that was a big no, since he and Wesker were complete opposites... But perhaps this Wesker had different tastes?

He remembered how Wesker would always be in the usual all black attire. The entire get-up struck fear into the team. If anyone saw Wesker wearing all black, they would probably never want to get to know him. Maybe it would do the man good to wear a bit of color this time around? It's not like he was going to make him wear rainbows or anything.

_'Though... the thought of that-'_ he stopped himself before he could burst out laughing.

He picked up a random shirt and handed it over to Wesker, who merely stood there, looking at it.

"Well? Put it on." Chris encouraged, thinking the man felt awkward.

Wesker glanced past the shirt, and at Chris, ".... This is for me?"

Chris smiled, "Yeah, who else?"

He felt a small tug of happiness. He felt as though maybe he had reached out to him. Maybe Wesker would look at the shirt as a gift? Chris didn't know if anyone had ever really given the man a gift in his life. If this went well, they could build a pretty strong bond! The thought of him and Wesker being good friends, sure, it was weird, but at the moment, Chris thought of it as pretty cool.

Wesker eyed the shirt, and then looked back at Chris, ".... I thought it was for the van outside."

Chris frowned instantly, _'That douche! Is he insulting me!?'_

"Wesker.... It's a shirt. MY shirt... that I," he began stressing the 'I', "Wear! MY clothes! ME!"

* * *

Wesker couldn't help but wonder why Chris was so angry? He was sure that anyone would mistake the large shirt for anything.... other.... than an actual shirt. The fabric was just so... large. His arms would be engulfed by the massive diameter of the sleeves. It would practically look like a girly shirt on him.

He shuddered, "I... Apologize? ... Thank you."

Trying to comfort his friend, he began to put it on, only to have it hang lose on his smaller build. Wesker stared down, looking at himself. He felt very small, and the shirt was just so big, enormous even! Did Chris really believe that he would wear this?

"... Maybe... it IS too big for you..." Chris commented, holding the loose sleeves.

Wesker shook his arms, making them wave back and fourth, suddenly entertained by the simplicity of the action.

* * *

_'... What the hell is he doing?'_

Chris watched as Wesker swished his arms around, kind of like a child when wearing a large, long sleeve shirt. It was... sort of amusing, if he wasn't thinking about what Wesker had said.

How could he say that!? Well, he sort of didn't know what he was saying, but he said it! Damn it all, even when Wesker wasn't Wesker, he was STILL Wesker! He was still making Chris feel like an utter piece of crap, even if he didn't mean it. Does that mean subconsciously he DID mean it? Wesker made him feel fat, without even saying it! That's Grade SS evil!

_'What the hell am I thinking? I'm confusing myself!'_

He grabbed Wesker's arms, stopping the man in his childish game, lifted them up, and removed his shirt. Frustrated in this dilemma, he tossed it aside, and nudged Wesker out.

"Where are we going now?" he asked.

Chris didn't answer, he himself didn't know. What could Wesker wear? All Chris's new clothes were too big for the man; and he couldn't necessarily make one of the other members donate their clothes. They all hated him to the core... Even the rookies, they've heard dozens of stories about Wesker, about how he betrayed S.T.A.R.S, how much pain he had caused all of them, the evil intentions he had in reviving Umbrella. Chris had constantly reminded the team that Wesker was the reason why they kept fighting, why they had to move on from S.T.A.R.S and go into bigger business, they had to stop his plans... and yet now, he was being a hypocrite and trying to get the once evil man accepted into their home.

Chris then remembered something, "Come on Wes, I got a plan."

They entered the attic once more, Chris's mind on only one thing. Wesker observed him, as he began slipping off some linen, which covered old dressers and drawers. Chris rummaged through their contents, searching every corner of the wooden furniture.

Finally, he had found what he was looking for. He recognized it immediately, the dark wood looked almost exactly as it did those years ago. Chris opened the dresser slowly and spotted all of his old clothes. He smiled slightly, memories flooding back to when he was a member of S.T.A.R.S and Wesker was their captain. He wondered why they closed away these memories in the first place... Then he remembered the gruesome creatures, his comrades dying before his eyes, and Wesker betraying them all, leaving them to die, and it hit him like a truck.

He frowned, and looked up at Wesker, "What do you remember? You know... about your life?"

Wesker looked back, and seemed to be deep in thought, "... Men in white coats..."

Chris gawked in confusion, "... You know how that sounds in a third person point of view?"

Wesker shrugged, "It's all I remember..."

_'Men in white coats? Sounds like an insane asylum.'_

Though Wesker being in an insane asylum didn't sound too far fetched, the man was pretty crazy.

_'Ok, maybe a complete psycho...'_ Chris corrected.

He chuckled to himself and tossed Wesker the shirt, "Here, this is an old shirt of mine. It should be more in your size..."

* * *

Wesker unfolded the faded green shirt, observing the fabric and texture. He knew it hadn't been worn in years, and it showed greatly, though it was much smaller than the one Chris had given him earlier.

_'He said this was his... but...'_

He held up the shirt, putting it in front of Chris' torso. The shirt looked awkwardly small compared to his muscular body. Wesker couldn't imagine Chris being able to fit the small thing, if not, perhaps tearing it to shreds in the process...

"It was a long time ago," Chris chuckled, as if he had read Wesker's mind. "I've worked out a lot since then... Trying to get stronger so I could protect myself and everyone else."

Wesker tilted his head to one side, "Protect? ... From... who?"

He honestly had no clue what on earth could be threatening Chris. He was scared of the man; he looked very tough with his muscles. He thought he could beat anyone up easily. Who could be stronger than him? Who could scare such a tough looking guy like Chris?

"... Some very bad people." Chris answered, looking away from Wesker.

He could tell that Chris wasn't comfortable in sharing this information, but Wesker was curious. He wanted to know who these "bad" people were, how did Chris get involved with them, and just how dangerous were they?

"How did you come in contact with these... bad people?" He asked.

Chris looked up at him, and quickly looked away, as if avoiding something. "It's... complicated, Wes... Very complicated..."

The moment grew silent, and the two just stood there; Wesker staring at Chris, and Chris staring off, seemingly deep in thought. Wesker could hear every awkward shift between them; the floor kept creaking whenever either of them moved. Their breathing filled the air, which made things weird. Chris cleared his throat, lifted himself from the floor, and began to pick up some clothing from the floor.

"Alright, follow me," He said, walking out the door, and as he had told, Wesker followed.

* * *

Chris descended the stairs once again, until they reached the main floor. He cautiously opened the door, hoping no one was around to see Wesker.

A glance to the left and he spotted no one.

A check to the right and not a soul in sight! This was going well already!

_'Perfect!' _Chris thought happily.

He signaled Wesker to follow, and began treading down the right hallway. With caution, he scanned the area, double checking if they were truly alone. Satisfied that they were alone, he opened the bathroom door and placed the clothes on the toilet seat. Wesker stood behind him, looking at the interior decor.

Chris smiled, "Rebecca and Jill decorated. It's got a feminine taste, but it sure is homey, isn't it?"

The bathroom actually did feel very homey. It was the room you didn't want to leave, a place of relaxation, the place to take your break from the world. Its marble tiles felt cold beneath your feet, but it was somehow soothing. The cotton towels were hung neatly along the walls, each with a unique color and design. The hangers displayed the names of each member in the house, to assure everyone that they were using the right towel. Fluffy bathroom rugs lay neatly on the floor, their burgundy color complimenting the burly wood marble on the walls. The overall tone of the room was very earthy, which put you into a placid mood.

"It does feel quite... 'Homey'..." Wesker finally responded.

Chris could tell that the man was fascinated. Who wouldn't be? The place was indeed, very beautiful. The girls had truly out done themselves in making this room quite unique.

"Alright, well, let me teach you how to use the shower." Chris began walking towards the tub's faucet.

Wesker loomed over him, but Chris could tell that he was listening intently.

Just then, from the corner of his eye, he spotted one of the new recruits, Thomas was his name. How could Chris mistake the shaggy brunette's hair? It was always so wild; the team always teased him to get a hair cut. But enough with his hair, what was he doing here?

Chris looked up at Wesker, and noticed, his eyes weren't shielded! He quickly stood without thinking and crashed heads with the blond, making them both tumble into the bath tub.

Thomas stood at the door way, wide eyed, "... Chris?"

Chris cocked his head to the side quickly, trying to get off of poor Wesker, who was laying in the tub in shock, "Thomas! It's not what you think!"

A terrible silence passed over them, Chris looking at Thomas, then back at Wesker occasionally; making sure the rookie couldn't see his eyes. Thomas stared in shock, surprised to find his captain with the traitor in such a personal moment...

The shaggy haired man shook his head, "I-It's alright! I understand! I'll just go now, right? Right! See ya!"

And with that said, the man dashed away, leaving Chris to grunt in frustration. He turned to find Wesker still laying, his position quite awkward. Chris couldn't blame Thomas for thinking... different. Damn it! What if he began telling the rest of the crew!? This could end him! And Jill, what if he told her? He knew she wouldn't believe Thomas, but she wouldn't let Chris live this down! She would probably taunt him for as long as they both lived and breathed!

_'Damn it! This CAN'T be happening!'_

Chris then recalled what Jill had said in the morning, _"first night here and he makes our life hell." _And even though it was indirectly, Wesker has been causing trouble everywhere he went. Maybe it was just fate that no one would like him? Perhaps the world was, in a way, telling Chris that Wesker had a natural vibe that pushed people away?

"Chris...?" Wesker finally spoke, breaking Chris' train of thought, "What just happened?"

"Well, Wes, I couldn't let Thomas see your eyes," Chris began, "Because you have pink eye," he bluntly lied.

Wesker seemed to consider this, "Is... this bad?"

Chris nodded, hiding his smile, "Oh yes! It's terrible! Makes your eyes look red, so everyone tries to avoid you. That's why after you shower," he began walking out the door, "We're going shopping for some contacts and new clothes for you."

"Contacts?" Wesker questioned.

"I'll explain later, just wash up and let me know when you're done so we can re-bandage your wound."

Chris left the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He entered the living room and switched the TV on.

"I need a break," He huffed, slouching into the couch.

* * *

Wesker began to remove his tattered pants, and let them drop on the floor. He eyed himself in question, finding that he was wearing something underneath as well... He shrugged and removed that as well. Gingerly, he shed the blood stained bandages, leaving his beating heart exposed. Strangely... he had a strong urge to poke the organ, though he refrained, afraid it might be fatal. He wondered if it would ever heal, though Chris seemed to know what he was doing.

Slowly, he entered the shower, closed the curtain, and followed Chris' instructions carefully. Water rushed down onto his figure, making him jump in surprise. The water was VERY frigid, and he cowered into a corner underneath the downpour. A small tweak from the faucet here and there, and the water became satisfyingly warm. With a slight smile, he let it crash down upon him, and closed his eyes. He could tell that he was going to love taking showers.

The door then opened, snapping Wesker out of his trance. He turned his head, and spotted the silhouette of a feminine build. He listened for her breathing patterns, the soft trending on the carpet, occasionally transitioning to the clicking of heels.

_'Jill?'_

Jill cleared her throat, and sat down on the toilet cover, "Chris," She began, "We need to talk..."

Wesker tilted his head to the side, _'Chris?'_

Jill continued, "It's... about Wesker..."

* * *

**Finally!  
I'm so sorry that this chapter took longer than usual.  
I've been kinda busy... and lazy :D  
But in my defense! I was doing "Research"  
Trying to get into character for everyone, and playing any Resident Evil game I own. (Mostly 5 though)  
I left this chapter at a cliff hanger, because I know you all would have your draws dropped at the moment. :D  
Well, I'm off to start the next chapter, and I hope to finish it soon!  
Special Thanks to fellow Fanfiction writer, BoosterSeat3, for giving me great material.  
She's one of my best and closest friends, and we always hang out, so she's always inspiring me to write more and more funny material!  
Anyways, Read and Review, Thank you all very much!**


	7. Chapter 5: These are my confessions

****

I'm am so happy that you all liked the last chapter!  
Now! The moment you've all been waiting for!  
The next chapter!  
Wesker: ... yeay?  
Chris: *Yawns*  
....yeah... I tried :D

* * *

Wesker didn't know what to say, the only thing he did was stand there. He first wondered why Jill would be in the bathroom with another male. Males and Females weren't supposed to be in the bathroom together... right? Next, How could Jill mistake him for Chris? Obviously, his stature was much more poised, and he was less bulky of course... and his height compared to that of Chris? Wesker was much taller! Surely Jill knew her partner better than to mistake him for Wesker?

_'Though... I could use this to my advantage...' _

He shook his head, realizing the thought was terribly rude. He already was greatly disliked by Jill, he didn't need her thinking any less of him than she already did. Staying quiet, and pretending to be Chris was just absurd!... and against the law...

He sighed, and poked a head out the side of the shower curtain. Jill was looking away, rubbing her knees in a somewhat nervous manner. She seemed to be thinking carefully about what to say. All the while, Wesker waited for her to spot him... but she never looked his way. He quietly grunted, and closed the curtain slowly, returning to his shower, eyes not leaving the silhouette of the woman, who still appeared to be looking away in thought.

"Chris... I don't think I can take it. I don't think any of us can take it!" She said, frustration clearly in her voice.

Wesker felt a tinge of nervousness. He had to say something before the conversation got too deep.

"Jill, I-"

"Damn it Chris! Shut up and listen to me for once!" Jill interrupted, making Wesker flinch back.

_'Great...'_ he thought, _'Perhaps I should just let her talk?... once she's done, she'll leave... right?'_

Jill continued to speak, "We used to make decisions together Chris," she emphasized the word 'together', "And now we find Wesker, battered, torn and brain dead, and you suddenly decide to help him!?"

The man put his head down slightly. He never knew why Jill seemed upset, could this be the reason why?

_'There has to be more...'_

"Chris," she proceeded, "It's not that I'm not willing to try and help, it's just that it's hard to quickly make that decision for me... Especially after what he did to us... what he did to me..."

Wesker spotted her form playing with her hair. He peeked out from the edge of the shower curtain, and observed her pained expression. What had he done to her? Had he hurt her in any physical manner? He couldn't picture himself hurting Jill, the thought just wasn't there. The motive, the anger, the hatred, it all just wasn't there. How could she say he had hurt her? What would make him want to hurt her?

Jill tossed her hair back, "I just feel like you're leaving me behind. I don't like the way things have been going. Ever since we've escaped from Africa, you've been acting strange. I could handle you calling the shots, that was fine. I was more than happy to follow your orders... but this? This is just... just... Insane!"

She seemed to force back some tears and began looking up at the ceiling, rubbing her eyes and slapping her knees lightly. Wesker could tell that she was frustrated, and it bothered him. He wanted to say something to comfort her, but what could he say?

"I-"

"No," She interrupted again, taking a moment to sniffle back tears, "I need to say this. Let me finish..."

Wesker grumbled in annoyance, this was the second time she had cut him off mid-sentence. He resumed to cleaning himself, listening to what the blonde woman had to say. Jill didn't give the impression that she was going to end the conversation anytime soon._  
_

"I just want to feel like a team again, Chris... I want us to be able to make decisions together and to rely on each other again." She seemed to have calmed down now.

It is always said that speaking your thoughts was good for your health... But things were getting a bit... awkward. Wasn't the original topic of conversation supposed to be about him? And yet, she was explaining her feelings towards Chris... He couldn't understand women, to Wesker, they were such strange creatures. Most were very passionate about what they believed in, and Jill was no different. He assumed that she would speak her mind to it's full extent...Perhaps he should stop her now? This conversation was originally meant for Chris...

"Jill-"

"Chris! I am NOT done!" She shouted, making him turn in frustration.

_'This is ridiculous...'_

"I only said half of what's bothering me! The other half is about Wesker..."

Finally, the topic that would help him gain some trust. Wesker couldn't comprehend what was going on between Jill and Chris, but if he could hear a few things about himself, perhaps he could find a way to befriend the woman? He listened intently, ready to catch every word that escaped Jill's lips.

"You should know better than anyone how much pain he's caused us," She began.

_'... I did what now?'_

"He's made our lives a living hell, and now we're supposed to accept him? Chris, there isn't a minute in my life that goes by without thinking about the evil that man has done. He's fueled so much anger inside of me, that I just... I just... God, I just want to rip out his heart, stomp on it, feed it to the neighbors cats, and shoot the damn animals with it inside of them!"

Wesker went wide eyed, placing a hand over the exposed heart, almost as if he had felt what she had wished upon him. How could she say such a thing!? What did he do that was so terrible to deserve such a horrible punishment? Perhaps he stole something of hers? Ate some left over cake? Scared away her friends? ... Forgot her birthday? What did he do to make this woman so angry?

"Wha-"

"Chris!"

He sighed, he should have known she would cut him off. He felt restrained, no, Confined in the shower. All he could do was stand there and take Jill's rant like a scolded child receiving his mother's lecture... He didn't understand anything, but just... took it.

"It's his fault that my hair went blonde!"

_'I dyed her hair?... perhaps switched the hair dye?... It looks nice though...'_

"He betrayed all of us, it's his fault all of our former comrades are dead!"

Wesker couldn't believe that he did those things. She must have been confusing him with someone else, right? He didn't see the use in betraying friends... And he couldn't believe that he caused people to die... Now he truly couldn't understand what was happening. His former life seemed so... alien to his current one. Sure, he thought of Chris dying in his sleep... but thoughts were one thing, actions were another.

"Look," She said softly, almost in a motherly tone,"I know you want to do the right thing, and I see where you're coming from. But you can't just make up your mind that quickly, Chris... you just can't..."

Her voice began to crack, and Wesker knew she was about to cry. She was getting sentimental, she would perhaps break down into tears... This wasn't good. Wesker knew for certain that he couldn't handle a woman crying. He needed to make sure that she was alright!

He grabed onto the shower curtain, and began to open it.

"Don't you dare look this way!" Jill shouted, making wesker shut the curtain quickly and stagger back.

She wiped her face of tears, "You always do that! You put on that puppy face of yours, and get out of the situation! Well, not this time!"

Wesker slowly regained his composure, standing upright instead of sticking to the wall like a scared animal. Jill was... interesting, when mad. She appeared sentimental, cried a few tears, but would snap back into anger. He didn't think all women were like this... were they? It was a frightening thought, so he through it aside and focused on the current situation. He needed to get out of the shower eventually... He couldn't stand there and do nothing, even though the water was quite calming.

Jill took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts, most likely. She was probably planning on what to say next, and Wesker feared it might take a while for her to unload. It's not that he disliked listening to Jill, it was just that women talked so and so much... He didn't plan to stand there all day listening to her feelings.

_'Can't she just say she hates me, and get it over with?'_

Jill cleared her throat, "Wesker's only been here for a day, and already destroyed the outside of our house. He's too strong to keep with normal people, Chris..."

Wesker stared at his hands, forming them into fists, and letting them go limp again. He hoped that Jill would clarify the source of such strength. Chris had told him that he... "worked out"... but Chris had as well. Why didn't Wesker look more like him? Shouldn't he have the big muscular build as well? It wasn't that he WISHED it... He was very happy with his own body.

Jill continued her thought, "I mean... he broke the fourth floor's door nob, destroyed Becca's flowers, and scared the shit out of me this morning! What are we going to do with him? What if he accidentally shakes someone's hand too hard, and we end up having to pay hospital bills? What if he accidentally breaks all our furniture? What if he accidentally kills someone with his brute strength!?"

_'Those are a terrible amount of maybe's...'_

He would understand what Jill was saying... but wasn't as if he couldn't control himself... Sure, the wall last night was an accident! He was angry, but he could maintain his strength to a minimal level. He wasn't going to go out and destroy random objects for fun, but it seemed that Jill thought otherwise. Of course she did, she hated him, distrusted, and obviously wasn't cutting him any slack.

"I just wanted to let you know how I felt," Jill said, lifting herself from her seat, "I wanted to share my thoughts on the matter."

Wesker sighed in relief, she was probably going to leave now, which means he could finally get out of the confined space he was in.

"Chris," the woman said, turning from the door way, "... I'm glad we had this conversation..." She then proceeded out the door.

_'Conversation? ... It was quite one sided...'_

As soon as he heard the door shut, Wesker proceeded to shut off the water flow, and to dry himself with a maroon towel.

_'Perhaps I should tell Chris of what Jill had said?'_

He decided that as soon as he exited the bathroom, that he would tell Chris of all the details. It was, of course, the right thing to do...

* * *

Jill shut the bathroom door behind her, smiling, satisfied with the moment she had just shared with Chris. It was truly a wonderful thing, confessing all your inner thoughts to a close and dear friend. She and Chris had this special bond, and it lightened her heart so much, that she felt like hugging someone! She would even hug Wesker at this moment! Feeling as though a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, she made her way into the kitchen.

It appeared as though someone had made themselves a sandwich, a used knife was left on the counter, along with mayonnaise stains and stray bread crumbs. Jill sighed, and wiped the grime with a wet dish cloth. She always had to act like the house wife.

"Men..." She muttered.

She then heard voices coming from the living room, the TV was on, no doubt. She eyed the clock, Ten O' clock in the morning, "Cops" should be on. Chris loved watching that show. He wouldn't miss it for the world!

She smiled, and entered the living room, ready to kick off any other person who was watching TV... but who she saw... just wasn't right... was it?

"Chris?"

Chris turned from the sofa, and looked up into her blue eyes, then smiled, "Hey Jill! Cops is on! Wanna watch it with me?"

Jill stared in confusion, "... how did you get out of the shower so quickly?"

The brown haired man seemed confused, "Shower? What do you mean? I've been sitting here the whole time."

Things were getting strange, how could Chris not remember being in the shower? Their conversation, her pouring her heart out to him... had it been for nothing?

"Chris," She began, "Tell me... who's in the shower?"

Chris gave a slight smile, "Wesker, I told him to get cleaned up so he could look presentable, at least."

Jill froze, eyes widening to full extent, "WHAT!?"

* * *

Wesker slipped on the shirt Chris gave him. It was much more fitting than the first one. The faded green top was quite comfortable, but the old jeans were a bit short, ending slightly below the ankles. Wesker would have much preferred it to be longer, but Chris kindly lent him the clothes, so he wouldn't complain.

"WHAT!?" he heard Jill scream.

_'I wonder what could have happened...'_

He opened the door, and proceeded to make his way towards the origin of the outburst. She was in the living room, but not alone. Chris was sitting on the couch eating a sandwich.

"Hello..." He greeted, trying to be as nice as possible.

Jill turned to meet his gaze, her face was quite red, "You!"

Wesker cocked his head to one side, "...Me?"

Without warning, she slapped him cleanly across the face, making his head jerk to the side, "You're such an asshole!" she shouted.

She then turned to Chris, "And you!"

Chris quickly shielded himself, covering his face from any physical harm. Jill hesitated, hand held up in place, then slapped his sandwich to the ground. With a grunt, she turned and stormed out of the room, leaving two very confused men to stare.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Chris wined, looking down at his fallen sandwich, may it rest in peace...

"She came into the bathroom with me," Wesker began to explain, "She thought I was you, but really I was me, but she didn't know I wasn't you..."

The brunette man stared in confusion.

"She began speaking of what was bothering her," Wesker continued, rubbing his cheek, where Jill had slapped, "She hates me."

Chris laughed, and picked up the sandwich, "Yeah, what gave it away?"

"She also wishes that you would consider her feelings more."

Chris stood in place, looking down and not saying a word, "Did she now?... huh..."

Wesker couldn't understand what was going on between the two partners. He didn't understand such adult trifles, and he didn't plan to. But from what he had heard, it would seem as though Chris and she had grown slightly apart.

"Wesker, I'm sorry, but I need apologize to Jill... Do you mind staying here for a little bit longer?"

The blonde nodded, "It's fine, she's your friend."

Chris placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling gratefully, "Thanks."

With that said, Chris left the room running to catch up with Jill. Wesker sighed and sat down on the couch. He stared at the wall, hoping something interesting would happen. Footsteps could be heard above him, the shifting of glass echoed from the kitchen, but nothing to truly perk his interest...

Then, he heard a melody. Soft and sweet, but he didn't know from where. The sound traveled across the air, piercing every corner of the house. He heard it clearly, but he knew that it was pretty far away. Standing up from the couch, he began to search for the source of the music.

Through the door, a few rookie members stopped and stared, some nudging the other to warn them of his presence. But Wesker didn't mind, he set on one thing, and that thing was the soft melody. He began to walk across the hall, passing door after door, but none which held the music. Still, he listened intently, trailing closer and closer to it. He closed his eyes, taking in every detail of every note. Noticed, the hands which shakily played the keys.

He opened his eyes, and found himself standing in front of a door which was slightly ajar. Gently, he pushed it open to reveal Rebecca playing a piano. She awkwardly read the music sheet, hands clumsy, but hitting the apropriete keys. A slight smile escaped his lips, the piano's soft sound was very beautiful.

Rebecca sighed in frustration, "That can't be right."

She flipped through the pages, studying the individual notes. She grew frustrated, erasing note indications here, and placing some there. Wesker supposed that she was practicing.

"That was beautiful," He said.

Rebecca let out a shriek, trembling slightly from the surprise, "O-oh! It's... you..."

"I... didn't mean to startle you," he responded, placing his hands up in a defensive manner.

"Th-That's ok... I was just... focused..." she lifted her shoulders, hiding her face and returning to the music sheet.

_'This could be the perfect opportunity to become friends with her...'_

Wesker stood by her, eying the piano closely. He needed to find something to start a conversation. And just like that, an idea struck him.

"Could you... teach me? ... How to play the piano?"

The small woman looked up at him, curiously studying him, "... uh... sure?"

* * *

**Chapter complete  
Alright! Another chapter done!  
I hope you guys enjoy it :D  
It seems Wesker is trying is best to make a good impression!  
What'll happen next? Who knows! (I do :P)  
R&R! Thank you all very much!  
**


	8. Ch6 Conflicts, battles, and pianos Oh My

**Not much to say, just that I'm thankful for the reviews.  
Thank you for supporting "Chris Who?" Thus far everyone!**

**

* * *

**

Rebbecca sat awkwardly on the piano bench, trying to avoid the gaze of the man who loomed over her. Wesker was very tall, and she, was very short. He gestured to sit next to her, and so she shifted to the edge of the seat. She still didn't trust him, not after what he put her through. It wasn't going to be easy to accept this man as a friend. Wesker sat to the far left of the bench, creating a small gap between the two. He sat there quiet, staring down at the keys. Rebbecca could feel that he himself felt a little uneasy about the situation.

_'Maybe he isn't... so bad?'_

"Alright, let's get started," Rebbecca finally said, breaking the silence between them.

Wesker looked at her, eyes expressing relief. She was now sure that he disliked the silence as well. He nodded and began to watch her.

"These indicate a forte note, which means loud," Rebbecca began to explain as she fingered through a piano book, "and these, are soft."

Wesker eyed the book curiously, "It says 'Piano'..."

Rebbecca let out a small nervous laugh, "That's because 'piano' translates into 'Soft' in Italian. The Piano's entire name is 'Pianoforte', which literally means 'soft loud'."

She could tell the blond man was confused, but he nodded politely anyways. It was going to be a while until he would understand the basics. She herself was still learning the basics. She always confused the notes, mistaking one for the other. Jill taught her and even Jill was still learning. Although her learning, was more like remembering. It's been a while since Jill sat down to play piano on her spare time.

_'Where is Jill, anyways?'_

_

* * *

_

Chris quickly caught up to his partner, hand outstretched to grasp hers, "Jill, wait!"

"No! Just go!" She responded, swiftly moving her hand away and picking up her pace.

She was always like this when angry, when truly angry. Jill was a stubborn woman, although she tries to hide it in front of others. Chris, on various occasions, has witnessed her stubbornness before. Usually it was for small things, like paying for lunch, or offering to drive, or even to carry her bag; And from the looks of it, Chris could tell that she was willing to hold up a grudge against him. How could he let their friendship slip so far?

"Jill, please, just listen to me-"

"I always have to listen to you!" She snapped back, turning to meet his face.

Chris stopped and stared, "I know," he said softly.

Her face softened, but the anger was still alive inside her, he could see it in her eyes. She was frustrated, and he understood that, he just didn't know what to say. Couldn't find the right words that would make everything better. His partner was at war internally and there was nothing he could do about it.

Jill fought back tears, "You're always making decisions on your own. You could have warned me you let Wesker use our bathroom!"

"I thought you would have knocked."

"Chris, there are only three people who use the main floor's bathroom! You, Me, and Becca, that's it! How do you expect me to suddenly know Wesker would be a fourth?"

This much was true; everyone else in the house used their own respective floor's bathroom. It was only natural to assume one of her closer friends was among her. Chris had to admit, he messed up. Even though he thinks he didn't, he did. That was that.

"Jill, I'm sorry. I should have talked it over with you before hand. I was wrong, ok?"

"I'd like more than just a 'sorry', Chris." She said, folding her arms and looking away from him.

He didn't know what else to do. Beg? Get down on his knees? Cry? Bow down before her? What could make her forgive him? Jill always put him on the spot like that, and if he did something that she didn't like, he would never hear the end of it. And then, an idea came to mind.

A slight smile escaped his lips, as he leaned forward, gently kissing her on the cheek. Jill's cheeks went red, her eyes widened, her face? Completely caught off guard. She stuttered, trying to form words, though failing miserably at the attempt. Chris chuckled and merely looked at her. She could be quite cute in these kinds of moments.

"I-" Jill couldn't speak, all she could do was stare.

Chris pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly though gently. The woman embraced the action, and held him as well. They haven't had a true moment like this in a while. The feeling felt almost alien to him. The moment was blissful though.

_'How could I push her away like I did?'_

Chris regretted making her feel the way she did. He really did care about her. He decided to let this moment last for as long as he could, wishing it were forever.

"Hey, hey! Look at the love birds! Why don't you give her a smooch, Chris?" He heard Jerry call.

Jill softly pushed Chris aside, "Jerry! Don't make me get Charles on your ass!"

_'Well... that didn't last long.'_

The tanned man quickly ran around the corner, disappearing from their line of sight. Jill sighed, but let out a small laugh. Chris knew she was feeling better, and it made him happy to know so. His partner turned to face him, a small smile gracing her lips. He had to smile back, it was just so contagious.

"I still don't like him," She said, still smiling, "Wesker, I mean."

Chris laughed in response, "Come on, give him a chance."

"Hmm... Alright, but only one."

At least there was a chance, and though it may be a slim one, it was still a chance. Chris hoped that Jill would be a bit more open minded towards Wesker. He knew that the man had changed. Knew that he had no ill will towards the team. Knew that he was willing to make friends with everyone. All Wesker needed was a chance.

"Thanks, Jill. You're the best."

She let out a small laugh, "Hell yeah, I am, and you better remember that!"

He took her hand in his, and began to walk back towards the living room. He caught a glimpse of her face; her cheeks were still pigmented in a rosy hue, making her look more like a teenager on her first date. It was amusing for him, and an adorable sight. His mind began to wander again, regretting, feeling terrible, and wishing away.

They opened the door to the living room, only to find Wilfredo teaching Eric some Spanish, and Thomas watching some reality TV show. No matter how hard the two partners looked, one thing was apparent: Albert Wesker was missing.

"Did any of you see Wesker?" Chris asked, feeling a small tinge of panic.

"I saw him walking down the hallway," Wilfredo responded in his slight Spanish accent.

"The hallway? What for?" came Jill, looking out the door and into the kitchen.

The Spanish man shrugged.

Chris looked at Jill, who gave him a worried look. Without a word, they began to tread the hallway in search of the missing blond man.

How could Chris lose Wesker? He knew the man wasn't dangerous, but the house was very big, and Wesker was the most hated man in it! What if one of the more violent members were to find him alone? Now, it's not that he feared for Wesker getting hurt. No, it was more like, fearing Wesker might accidentally punch the man in the face and kill him. Chris couldn't let something like that happen. Yes, it was a stretch, but it still was possible.

Just then, they heard the piano, its melody echoing down the long hallway. Jill glanced at Chris, her face expressing both shock and amazement. They stood there for a few seconds listening to the skillfully played rhythm.

"I never knew Becca could play Fur Elise!" Jill exclaimed, obviously happy for Rebecca's accomplishment, "And so well! Even I stumble at times through that song! I gotta go congratulate her!"

Chris followed her down to the end of the hall, where the music then became louder. Jill slowly opened the door, and just as it cracked open, Chris spotted Rebbecca standing next to the piano, eyes widened and mouth gaping. Jill quickly froze in place. If Rebecca wasn't playing the piano... then... who is?

Jill pushed the door completely open, only to find Wesker playing the piano, quite effortlessly as well. Chris noticed the anger boiling inside Jill, the rage radiating off her. Rebbecca noticed the two walk in, and she nodded in Wesker's direction, mouthing the words "Holy crap".

"Wesker," Jill began, her voice just below shouting, "You play piano?"

The man turned to face her, hands still dancing among the keys, "Apparently I do."

_'He doesn't seem so sure of himself...'_

Jill turned to face Rebbecca, "How did this happen!?"

Rebbecca turned red, "I-I don't know! I was just teaching him the basics, one thing led to another, and before I knew it, he was going all out! And the worst part is, HE DOESN'T STOP!"

Chris and Jill eyed each other, and then looked back at Wesker.

"That's what she said," Thomas came walking, stopping just a few feet before the door and looking in. "... Found Wesker."

Chris sighed, a little too late for that, no?

Behind Thomas came a few more members of the team, all curious as to who is playing the difficult song. As soon as they found out, they all began to crowd around the piano. Chris smiled, it wasn't the way he expected, but it seems that Wesker has made some new friends. He looked over to Jill, hoping she was admiring his skills as everyone else, but all he saw was anger. Perhaps she was a bit, I don't know, Jealous?

Jill scoffed, "He's not even reading the notes!"

She shoved Wesker slightly to the side, making room for her to sit down. As she took her seat, Wesker halted his playing. Chris knew something extreme was about to go down, he just didn't know what. The rest of the gang stood around them, waiting for something interesting to happen. Jill flipped through the music book, scanning the last few pages. She found the most difficult song in the book, "Fantasy Impromptu" by Chopin. Chris knew she was determined to blow Wes away.

* * *

Wesker stared at the music book, trying to decipher the notes amongst their scales. Jill took one glance at it, and swiftly began to play. The beginning started off beautifully, though as she progressed, he noted how she was a bit slower than the original music sheet. Even so, everyone admired her skill, even Wesker. He began to read a bit ahead, and readied to join in. As he did, he felt everyone's stare shift in his direction, as he picked up the pace of the music. And though he effortlessly played every note perfectly, Jill showed signs of struggle. He began to slow down and reach her pace.

She glared at him, and played in the right tempo. He knew it was a sign, telling him that she didn't need his sympathy. He admired the determination, and continued playing.

It was a fierce melody, as the two went back and fourth playing different parts of the song, but altogether came out beautifully haunting. The team stared in awe as both pianist pounded on the keys violently, trying to over come the other. Jill began to stumble, and Wesker took note of this. He knew she couldn't keep up with him for long. It was only a matter of time before she would fly completely off key.

"Go Jill!" Rebbecca cheered, trying to lighten the mood.

Just then, the rest began to cheer as well, some for Jill, and some, surprisingly, for Wesker. A smile escaped the blond man's lips, but Jill was still fierce, she was concentrated on the music, not her surroundings.

The song was now coming to a close, and Wesker was impressed on how Jill was able to keep up with him. A few minor errors here and there, but it wasn't anything completely terrible. He knew, though, she had to try extra hard to play that well.

As the song came to close, both slammed on the final note, staring into each other's eyes for that final moment of victory. Everyone began to cheer, giving them applause and praise for their little show. The cheering silenced, when the piano suddenly collapsed into rubble right underneath both pianist's finger tips.

"Holy Shit!" Jerry shouted, "They fucking broke the piano!"

Chris stood wide-eyed, glancing over towards Jill. She at there, jaw dropped, staring down the rubble. He quickly made his way towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Jill... Chance? Remember the chance? ...Chance?"

"The piano," She said, temper boiling," You broke the piano!"

Wesker scratched his head out of nervousness, "Technically, we, broke the piano."

"No! You did!"

The room went silent, Wesker felt very nervous.

"I'll... fix it-"

"It was my grandmother's piano!" Jill shouted, standing up rapidly and glaring at him.

"Jill, the chance?" Chris repeated.

"Fuck the chance! No more chances!" Jill stormed off.

Chris ran to the doorway, "You didn't give the chance a chance!"

The room was quiet once again; all eyed the rubble that once was the piano. Rebbecca patted Wesker's shoulder hesitantly and walked away, followed by the rest of the team whose eyes were still wide. Chris let out a sigh, and turned to face Wesker, who sat there lost as ever. Just when he thought he was making friends... something had to push them away.

"Hey," Chris said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault, ok?"

Wesker smiled slightly, "No, it is my fault."

The blond man shifted some pieces of the broken piano with his foot, staring at the crumbled remains. He should have controlled his strength a bit more. He shouldn't have gotten so competitive, but he couldn't help it, something inside of him drove him to try and be better. He blamed himself for breaking the thing Jill had prized in her life. And now, she hated him even more. He wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to speak to him again, much less look at him.

"Let's go, ok?"

Wesker looked up to meet Chris' gaze. It seemed as though he was trying to comfort him. Though his words seemed normal enough, the meaning behind them and his company was well appreciated. With a nod, Wesker followed the Brunette outside the door and into a silver car. He didn't know where he was going, but Chris apparently did. Even though he had just met him, Wesker felt like he could trust Chris, so from that moment on, he decided to trust everything with his first and only friend.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post up this chapter. School's a bummer...  
Anyways! Hope you all enjoyed this next chapter!  
It was a bit more serious, minus the smart ass comments and the whole Mortal Kombat Piano battle.  
R&R, thank you!**


	9. Chapter 7: Welcome to ADD Central

_**Wow, My account has been DEAD for a while...**_  
_**But I put some good effort into making this a nice long chapter, so... at least... the wait... was... worth it?**_  
_**One of my longest chapters by far!**_  
_**I was playing Resident Evil 5 recently, and I swear, it was just NOOB CENTRAL! I'm not one to bash or think myself as an awesome player, but I swear, the people I played mercenaries and story mode with made me look like the gaming GOD! If any of you want to hit me up on RE5, I have the same gamer tag as my FFN account(Please, no Noobs :cries:)... so... yeah!**_  
_**Enjoy this next chapter while I bash my head repeatedly against the wall from how many times I've died against Wesker on professional mode!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_'That's a very big building...'_

Wesker never saw anything like it, this place, "The mall", Chris called it, it was so big! Huge! All this time, the house seemed like a spacious place to be, but the mall? It was much bigger! People crowded the doors, some entering and some leaving the huge structure. Most carrying dozens of bags, while others carried only a few. What was contained in those bags, were beyond him. Street lights were placed in neat rows, forming a sort of path to the main entrance. Though the sun was high in the sky, Wesker couldn't help but hope it would fall soon, so he could witness the lights shining in the dark. Everything was so different; the floors were stone, not wood like inside the house. Flower beds were spread all around the massive building, giving color to everything surrounding it. And even though he was admiring the tall structure and all of its surroundings... something felt a bit... off.

"Chris, why is everyone staring at me?"

Pedestrians walking nearby would stare at Wesker intently. Their faces in shock, fear, or sometimes even in disgust.

"It's because you have pink eye, Wes," Chris responded, pushing him gently forward. "No one likes to get pink eye."

Chris handed him some cheap looking sunglasses. He had explained to Wesker about the shades he had worn earlier. They were meant for only females. Jill's Prada shades weren't appropriate for public eyes. It just wasn't right seeing a male wear such a thing...

_'Even though they were quite comfy.'_

He slipped on the shades and looked towards Chris, who gave him a thumbs up. At least now people wouldn't stare at him.

Chris led him inside, through the double doors, which surprisingly looked like giant windows. They were completely made of glass! These weren't the same kind of doors they had at the house. Back there, they had wooden doors. These were quite strange; he had to examine them more thoroughly. But now wasn't the time to do so. Chris was advancing, and Wesker needed to stay close. He didn't want to get lost in such a huge place.

Inside was even more amazing. The roof had a dome shape to it, the center of it all had glass windows decorating it. The sun illuminated the inside, almost as if it were magic. A large fountain was in the center, where various people would meet, converse, and count how many packages they had. Children ran around the watery decoration, and parents would scold them for their behavior. The mall was a very busy place. It seemed as though no one had time for anyone but themselves.

"This way, Wes. Stay close and don't get lost," Chris told him, walking into the massive crowd.

Wesker nodded, and followed his friend. They passed by various different stores, all with bright lights that welcomed its customers. The blond noticed how rowdy some people were, fighting over merchandise that didn't even seem necessary to posses. Women giggled madly around a jewelry store, eyeing rings and necklaces they knew they could never have. Children begged their parents for toys, expensive ones at that, and the parents denied their pleads with full knowledge that their child would easily bore of the newly bought toy.

_'Did I have parents too?'_

It came to his attention, and strangely, tugged violently at his heart. All these children had their parents, so, where was his? Surely he must have come from somewhere, right? He couldn't have magically popped into existence, could he? He had to have had parents at some point in his life. It never really occurred to him before, but seeing those children with their parents, and how they took their existence for granted... It bothered Wesker deeply, because they didn't know how lucky they were to have parents.

"Hey, Wes, focus!" Chris tugged at his arm, interrupting his train of thought.

"Wha-" Wesker was centimeters away from crashing into a stone pillar.

Chris chuckled and pulled him to his side, "I know the mall is huge and all, but try to focus on following me. We'll come back another day to explore, alright?"

The brunette turned and continued making his way to whatever destination he was headed for. This time, Wesker focused on following him. He couldn't afford to let his attention wander. What if he were to separate from his friend? The mall was massive, it would be near impossible to find Chris in such a place! Especially since he had no clue where he was going... Chris obviously knew the place by memory. He tread between the crowds easily, maneuvering around chattering friends and families.

_'Very... happy... families...'_

The thought slipped itself back into his head. It disturbed him, knowing that he didn't have a family, or even had no memory at all of one. It was a foggy past, what he had told Chris that day was truly the only thing he remembered. Lots of men, all in white coats. Scientists, he presumed. They gave off that vibe, the feeling of superior intellect. The memory was bleached, literally. All Wesker could see in his mind, was a bright white light blinding him, only allowing him to see the figures of the men, their white lab coats almost blending in with the strong ray. Their voices muffled, but he could make out some of the very few words they've spoken._ W013... impressive... Spencer..._ And that was all he could really make out. It was a very strange and somewhat disturbing memory.

And just as he finished his thought... he realized, Chris was no longer in front of him. He stopped moving, and began to scan the area. His friend was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it..." He cursed, and just as he did, placed a hand over his mouth in realization of the foul language.

_'I need to find Chris,'_ was all he could think of.

Where could he start his search? The mall felt never ending in every direction. Wesker's head was spinning, he felt confused, small, alone, in the huge building. Then something caught his eye: The pillar he had nearly walked into. The stone structure was engraved with leaf like designs; iron bars circled it elegantly, creating the illusion of the leaf's stem.

"Perfect," He breathed, placing a hand on the familiar landmark.

As he approached the large structure, he noticed an almost exact replica a few feet behind it. Behind that one, was another replica, and another... and another... and, well, another.

_'Just my luck.'_

He sighed, and began to follow them down, hoping to find the huge fountain he had first spotted at the entrance. Each pillar was aligned perfectly with the last, making the blond man feel as if he'd been walking in place for what seemed hours. He didn't notice it before, but there were pillars to no end, all aligned. Wesker decided that it was done purposely so, to get costumers lost. Why? He didn't know, perhaps he was just blaming all his troubles on the mall. He was just a little angry for losing sight of Chris, after he told himself he was going to concentrate!

He scolded himself, conflicted with an internal argument.

_'I hope Chris can find me... Because I don't think I can find him.'_

_

* * *

_

Chris approached his destination, pushing open the double doors, and proceeding to make his way to the counter. "Clear View" was the name of the place. It was where some of the rookies who wore glasses would get their lenses and eye checkups every so often. He knew it was a trusted place, and so it was only natural that he would seek their help in finding Wesker a pair of contacts.

"Stay close, Wes," He said, walking forward towards the woman at the counter, who stared intently at her computer screen.

She had a pear shape to her body, though not overly dramatic. It was a petite figure, she seemed the type to stay home and read a book every Friday night. Her light copper hair was tied back in a high bun, and she wore a grey skirt and vest suit. Silver rimmed glasses adorned her heart shaped face. Her fair skin really brought out her hair, and although she was beautiful, Chris could tell she would bear a nasty attitude. He had heard it all before from his team mates.

_'The beauty which hides the beast,'_ Jill had often said, joking around with the younger members.

Chris shook his head and put on the best face of confidence he could, "Hello Miss, could you help me with something?"

The woman peered up at Chris through the glass of her eyes, sighed, and removed them, "Yes? What do you want?"

Chris quickly lost his look of confidence; her voice was deep with a rather Spanish accent. Her forest green eyes pierced into him, making him feel like she was looking into his soul. Something about this woman was rather unnerving.

"W-Well I," Chris stuttered, "Y-You see, my friend here needs some contacts, and I was kinda hoping you could help him out."

The woman looked past him, and then arched a brow, "Friend?" She spat, "What friend? I see no one here other than you. What are you playing at, Sir?"

"What?" Chris turned, "I'm talking about hi-"

He stopped mid-sentence, only to find that Wesker was nowhere near him. His heart leapt, and panic as well as fear swept over him. Eyes widened, he ran out of the store, slamming the glass door into the window. The woman grunted in annoyance, and stood up, shouting what Chris might have believed a dozen curses in Spanish. But now wasn't the time for deciphering a foreign language, right now he had to look for Wesker.

_'Damn it Wesker, I told you to stay close!'_

_

* * *

_

_'Chris told you to stay close!'_

Wesker's mind raced, he was completely lost and there was nothing in the mall that could help him. In fact, the mall was making things all the more difficult for him! With its repetitive design and all the twists and turns; Confusion was definitely the look the designers were going for.

_'And they have succeeded.'_

He groaned in frustration, continuing his search of the entrance fountain. He could ask someone for directions, but every person he would approach quickly avoided him. Besides, he didn't feel very comfortable in asking random strangers for help, it's the number one rule to follow when you're alone. He felt so alone, lost, and extremely confused. Sitting down, he let out a sigh, resting his head on his hands. Frustration easily took over, he felt like throwing a tantrum or screaming out loud, though that would be ridiculous. Everyone would stare at him as if he were insane, then no one would want to help him.

"Mommy, which way is the toy store?" he heard a little boy say.

Slowly, he lifted his head to catch a glimpse of the small boy, his short dark hair bouncing on his head as he eagerly jumped up and down. His mother, whose sleeve was being tugged on, looked down at him, patting his head. She didn't seem bothered by his overly hyper behavior.

"Let's see the magical map, sweetie!" Her voice was a bit too perky for Wesker's taste. She seemed to speak in a babyish fashion, and he didn't need his memory to figure out that, that right there, was annoying as all hell...

The woman strode over to a large board that was placed in the middle of the passing shoppers. She eyed it for a few seconds and pointed at it, showing her son what she had seen. The boy began to jump again, giggling madly and clapping his hands in glee. The woman smiled at her son, grasped his hand, and led him away. Wesker watched them leave and as soon as they were out of sight, he lifted himself from the bench of which he sat, and walked towards the board.

"Magical Map?" He breathed, approaching the object.

His eyes fell upon the straight lines, each forming shapes of different angles and sizes. They were labeled with names in black type, each labeled area had a different color, and a bright light illuminated the entire thing. Wesker could have sworn he heard an Angel's chorus somewhere, because this was the answer to his problem!

_'Now what does this writing mean?'_

He examined the thing closely, reading each piece of type letter by letter. _Hair's Johnny, Barney's, Bella Kids, Bob's Stores, Victoria's Secret_, All these people had strange names. And what Secret does this Victoria have anyways? Wesker didn't understand the make of this "Magical Map". He couldn't find Chris anywhere! It must have been broken. All hope flew out of his being at that moment; it was crushed right before him.

_'Stupid map, they should fix it'_

It was back to square one for him. Feeling heavy he began to, once again, tread through the mall in search of Chris.

* * *

Chris sped down the mall's pathways, scanning each face he came across briefly in search of Wesker. He pushed by standers aside clearing the way for himself. People were shouting at him, but he didn't pay any mind to what they were saying. The mall was just too crowded to for its own good. People stood around without purpose, taking up space as they did nothing in particular. Chris was fuming with anger at their unneeded presence. It was ridiculous, the amount of shoppers who just stood and did nothing! Didn't they have anything better to do?

"Excuse me," He said, shoving past dozens of people, because although he was in a hurry, he still felt the need to show some politeness.

He rushed up to a map of the mall, trying to decide where he had parted ways with Wesker. Tracing the layout with his finger, he found the spot at which Wesker zoned out. He began to rush towards the area, hoping Wesker stayed put like a smart person.

_'But Wesker is Wesker' _Chris reminded himself, thinking of the blond's wandering habits.

He ran faster, now that the thought came to haunt him. He panicked. How could he lose such a tall man? And an outlandish one at that! He cursed to himself, and kept running.

* * *

_'Isn't that Chris?'_

Wesker stood paces away from his brunette friend, who took off running after viewing the "Magical Map". He had only walked a few stores down, though the map was still in plain view.

Instinct told him to pursue the man, and so he did. He took big steps to try and keep up with Chris, but crowed after crowed walked between him, sheltering his friend from view. Wesker struggled to keep Chris in sight, but to no avail. Before he knew it, the brunette was gone. The hope of being found had once again left him. He was so close, and yet so far... But he didn't give up completely. Wesker continued to walk in the direction he had seen Chris run. Maybe, eventually, he'd catch up to him? Wesker had to focus to do so first. Nothing could draw his attention away from the goal at hand. He needed to stay on track and stop thinking so much-

_'Candy store?'_

The bright colored logo came into view, catching every ounce his attention. He stopped walking and stood facing the neon lights. Inside, children ran wildly, gathering sweets from every end of the store. Adults themselves gathered chocolates and lollipops, and teenagers carried long tubes filled with colorful powder. They all gathered around small clear boxes which contained the sugary sweets, filling bags with treats and picking select flavors. Children ate greedily while their parents paid for anything they wanted. Everything was bright and the air smelled sweet. Almost everyone held giant colorful bags with the words "Candy" printed on them. Wesker had never seen so many colors stationed in one area. It was as if the rainbow had fallen from the sky and splashed everything inside this store with color.

He shook his head, trying to regain his focus. Now wasn't the time to get distracted by such... vibrant, colors. He turned to face the direction where Chris had been and continued to walk. He scolded himself once again for losing sight of the goal at hand.

Chris had just slipped through his fingers.

"Excuse me mister," Came a childish voice.

Wesker looked to his side, and saw no one. Was he going insane? He then felt a tug at his shirt, and slowly averted his gaze downward. Next to him, stood a little girl, blonde hair pulled up in pig tails, and a small milky pink dress adorned with ribbons. Her deep blue eyes stared at him. Wesker looked at her, face softened, she was truly adorable.

"Mister, are you lost?" She said, voice light and sweet.

He nodded slowly, "I'm looking for my friend. I just saw him run that way," he pointed to make his objective clear.

The girl took his hand and began walking in said direction, "Ok! I'll help you find him! Mommy always says it's not good getting lost!"

Wesker was grateful for the girl's act of kindness. She seemed to know where she was going and also knew where she was. Without a second thought, he followed the small child to wherever she was taking him. He hoped Chris would be nearby.

_'Though she reminds me of someone, I don't remember who though'_

_

* * *

_

_'Damn it Wesker, where are you?'_

Chris sprinted through the crowd of people, searching for the pillar. He remembered seeing a giant bush next to it and there was a Chinese food store right across from it as well.

_'Gotta love Chinese food...'_

He mentally slapped himself for the thought, and continued weaving through the horde of shoppers. It was like that video game Jerry always played, "Dead Rising", was it? The entire mall filled wall to wall with zombies. Replace Zombies with crazed money spending people, and it was exactly Chris' situation. Though, he again mentally slapped himself, for comparing those terrible creatures with living human beings. He had reminded himself of the nightmares he would get in the middle of the night. Those flesh eating monsters gnawing at his skin, him not being able to pull away, and all of them ending with an ear-rupturing scream. He would wake in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, senses flaring, eyes scanning everything around him. He feared the night, he feared the dark, he feared the color black itself.

_'Thanks to a certain someone, who is going to get his ass kicked when I find him!'_

He arrived at the pillar, and slowed his pace down to a jog, and eventually to a halt. Circling around the area, he kept an eye out for Wesker, but there was no sign of him. He couldn't play this game of hide-n-seek anymore, it was getting too stressful. Chris swore he felt his hair turn grey on the spot from the stress. He sat down and took a deep breath, trying to calm down and clear his thoughts. Jill always encouraged him to stop and think for a moment. His sister, Claire, had told him the same thing. Which reminded him, when was she going to call him back?

"Better not be busy with college boys," he muttered jokingly, trying to keep his mind occupied.

Then it hit him, "Call him". He could go to the customer service desk and ask them to call Wesker over the intercom! It would echo along the entire mall, so loud, that everyone inside could hear it! This was the perfect plan!

Chris leapt up from the bench and began to run towards the costumer service desk. He bumped into various shoppers along the way, but at least he was making progress. Sprinting as fast as he could, he had made it. Behind the counter sat a woman, mid forties, chewing gum obnoxiously, red hair tied up in a bun, make-up smeared all over her face, and black rimmed glasses to top it all off. She frightened Chris, who jumped back slightly from the sudden view. The lady looked up at him slowly from her computer, popped her gum, and eyed him.

"Can I help you?" She said, voice spoken from the nose.

Chris hesitantly approached the desk once again, "C-could you call my... friend, over the intercom?"

The red head stared at him, "Sir, do you know how complicated that would be? First I gotta shut off the music," she paused, "Then, I gotta turn on the speakas," she paused again, as Chris noticed the accent on the word 'Speakers', "And then I gotta call your little friend's name." She paused again, staring at him, "You get the picture?"

"Please," he began to plead, flashing her the best puppy eyes to his ability, "I lost him and really need to find him quick. It's important to me and I would greatly appreciate your help."

The woman eyed him top to bottom, then gave him a flirtatious smirk, "Alright, but only because you're so darn handsome!"

Chris chuckled nervously, and looked away with a confused look on his face. The red head then turned away and shut off the music that played throughout the mall, people's conversations suddenly seemed so much louder. She grasped the microphone from beneath the counter and tapped it twice; she covered the mouth piece and leaned over towards Chris, "What's your friend's name, dear?"

"Wesker, Albert Wesker."

"Albert Wesker, please report to the customer service counter in the east wing. Albert Wesker, report to the customer service counter in the east wing, thank you." Her voice echoed along the mall, making heads turn with the sudden announcement. The music then played again, and everyone went about their business.

"There ya go, handsome."

Chris turned to see the lady smiling at him dreamily. He flashed a slight smile out of politeness, "Uh, thank you," he quickly turned and waited for Wesker to arrive, he just hoped Wesker knew where to go...

* * *

"Albert Wesker, please report to the customer service counter in the east wing. Albert Wesker, report to the customer service counter in the east wing, thank you." came an echoing voice.

Wesker stared up at the ceiling, deciphering where the voice was coming from. The little girl looked up at him in question.

"What's wrong mister?"

He looked down at her and paused for a few moments, "The voice knows my name."

The girl giggled, "So your name is Alb-Albr-Alllllllbbb... That?" She struggled saying his first name, but Wesker understood what she meant. He nodded and smiled slightly. The girl began to run the opposite direction of which they were going, leaving Wesker to stare in question. She turned around, pig tails bouncing perkily, "Come on Alb-r! It's this way!"

He pursued the child, trusting her sense of direction. At times, she would disappear into the horde of shoppers, but it wasn't hard to lose a bubbly blonde child with a pink dress. Besides, she was the only one with pigtails so curly. Before he knew it, Chris came into view. His familiar figure brought a sense of inner peace, yet somewhere inside him, it slightly angered him. Wesker couldn't explain the feeling, but he ignored it and continued walking towards his friend. Beside him, was a woman who was speaking to some red headed witch? Chris must have asked the witch to summon Wesker to him.

"Hello Chris."

The brunette man turned to face him, sighing heavily and lifting himself away from the counter, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I'm sorry..." Wesker responded, he looked down and spotted the little girl next to him. "She helped me find you."

Chris stared at the little girl, "She did?"

"Suzy!" Came the woman behind Chris, pushing past him and grasping the little girl.

"Hi mommy!" came the blonde child now named Suzy.

The woman hugged the girl tightly, scolding her for leaving her side. Suzy smiled and nodded, hugging her mother lovingly. Wesker noted the sigh of frustration the woman let out, as she hugged her daughter back. It was a nice moment- which was interrupted by a slap to the face.

"You! You sick pervert! Stay away from my daughter!" The woman screamed.

Wesker rubbed his cheek, confused as to what had happened.

"And you!" She turned to Chris, who shielded his face from the woman's rage, "Control your friend's impulses!" With that said, she stormed off. Suzy trotted behind her, waving good-bye to the two men.

Chris stared, "What the hell just happened?"

"Chris," Wesker began, turning to face the brunette, "Why do women like slapping me?"

His friend patted his back, and began to nudge him forward, "Just forget it, Wes. Come on, let's go get those contacts and get the hell out of here."

* * *

_**Holy friggin crap, that took forever... :D**_  
_**Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter... I need a life... :D C YA LATERZ!**_  
_**(Ps: Im really bored and hyper atm in class... dont beat me with a frozen chihuahua)**_


	10. Chapter Break Bloopers Take 2

_**Bloopers- Take 2! ACTION!**_

**

* * *

**

_'And God said, "Thou shall eat cheesy nachos for all eternity." :D_

_LOVE, BoosterSeat3.'_

Chris eyed the note intently, "... Jill, I think we got the wrong scripts..."

* * *

Wesker walked forward, knelt over, and picked up Jill's shades from the floor. He then turned, and handed them over to Chris, who in return, flashed a slight smile, and took them. He wondered if she'd even take them back, after Wesker had used them... She seemed to really hate him and to distrust him, not that he blamed her. He himself still didn't trust him, but at least he was trying. He was trying to accept this man who had, in a way, been reborn: Given a chance to start a new life. He was hoping for positive results from this gamble.

Wesker approached him, "...I'm going to eat your soul..."

_'So much for positive results'_

_

* * *

_

_'What did he just call me?'_

Surely Chris knew his name, right? He and the others have been calling him "Wesker"... First name... "Albert", right? Where did this new name, "Fat Albert" come from?

* * *

Wesker stared at his hand, "How is it that I am capable of such a feat?"

Chris stiffened, what was he gonna say? He couldn't tell him the truth, because one, this was Wesker, and it might trigger him to remember something. Two, it would sound COMPLETELY insane to any normal person, and three, Chris couldn't believe he just considered Wesker to be normal!

"You're just... Batman," Chris said, bursting out laughing.

"Hell yeah, I'm batman," Wesker laughed.

Kioni, the director, facepalmed.

* * *

**(The following blooper was presented to me by dolly-cola. Thank you for the idea!)**

Chris sighed in anger; nothing he had was very... "Wesker like". Everything was more to his likings, and that was a big no, since he and Wesker were complete opposites... But perhaps this Wesker had different tastes?

He remembered how Wesker would always be in the usual all black attire. The entire get-up struck fear into the team. If anyone saw Wesker wearing all black, they would probably never want to get to know him. Maybe it would do the man good to wear a bit of color this time around?

He rummaged through the closet and pulled out a pink rabbit costume, eyes beaming blue and ears adorned with Holly, "Hey, try this one!"

Wesker grabbed the outfit, stared at Chris, "... seriously?"

* * *

Chris then remembered something, "Come on Wes, I got a plan."

"Is it a ZOMBIE plan?" Wesker responded.

"Would you expect anything less of me?" Chris let out a hefty laugh and slapped his knee.

* * *

He frowned, and looked up at Wesker, "What do you remember? You know... about your life?"

Wesker looked back, and seemed to be deep in thought, "... The Men in Black... Part one AND two..."

Chris nodded in agreement, "... good shit man... good shit..."

Kioni frowned, "You're both wasting my life..."

The two men stared at her, and began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA-Not funny..." she responded, switching moods in a split second.

* * *

Wesker tilted his head to one side, "Protect? ... From... who?"

He honestly had no clue what on earth could be threatening Chris. He was scared of the man; he looked very tough with his muscles. He thought he could beat anyone up easily. Who could be stronger than him? Who could scare such a tough looking guy like Chris?

"... The boogyman," Chris answered, looking away from Wesker.

* * *

The door then opened, snapping Wesker out of his trance. He turned his head, and spotted the silhouette of a feminine build. He listened for her breathing patterns, the soft trending on the carpet, occasionally transitioning to the clicking of heels.

_'Jill?'_

Jill cleared her throat, and sat down on the toilet cover, "Chris," She began, "We need to talk..."

Wesker tilted his head to the side, _'Chris?'_

Jill continued, "It's... about Wesker..."

Wesker quickly opened the shower curtains, face completely serious, "WHAT ABOUT ME!"

Jill shrieked, and ran out of the bathroom, as Wesker laughed at the scene. Jill laughed as well from the scare. Kioni sighed and just... let it happen.

* * *

CHAPTER 7- these are my confessions...

"These are my confessions  
Just when I thought I said all I can say  
My chick on the side said she got one on the way  
These are my confessions  
Man, I'm thrown and I dont know what to do  
I guess I gotta give part 2 of my  
Confessions-"

"HOLD UP! What the hell guys!" Kioni shouted through the speaker phone, cutting off the cast of the story from their Usher singing moment, "The chapter may be named "These are my Confessions, but I didn't mean it like the damn song!"

The crew stared at her... looked at each other, gave a shrug, and split off to study their scripts.

* * *

Wesker didn't know what to say, the only thing he did was stand there. He first wondered why Jill would be in the bathroom with another male. Males and Females weren't supposed to be in the bathroom together... right? Next, How could Jill mistake him for Chris? Obviously, his stature was much more poised, and he was less bulky of course... and his height compared to that of Chris? Wesker was much taller! Surely Jill knew her partner better than to mistake him for Wesker?

_'Though... I could use this to my advantage...'_

"Jill," He began, speaking in a deep stalkerish voice, "Do you like scary movies?"

* * *

"Chris?"

Chris turned from the sofa, and looked up into her blue eyes, then smiled, "Hey Jill! Cheaters is on! Wanna watch it with me?"

Jill stared in confusion.

* * *

"Chris?"

Chris turned from the sofa, and looked up into her blue eyes, then smiled, "Hey Jill! Baby birthing is on! Wanna watch it with me?"

Jill stood there mortified.

* * *

"Chris?"

Chris turned from the sofa, and looked up into her blue eyes, then smiled, "Hey Jill! Powerpuffgirls is on! Wanna watch it with me?"

Jill eyed him questionably.

* * *

Jill sighed and lazily spoke, "Chris?"

Chris turned from the sofa, and looked up into her blue eyes, then smiled, "Hey Jill! Wanna make out?"

"CUT! WTF GUYS!" Kioni shouted onto the set.

Jill and Chris broke out laughing.

* * *

**(Kudos to those who get where this is referenced from :D )**

Jill turned to meet his gaze, her face was quite red, "You!"

Wesker cocked his head to one side, "...Me?"

Without warning, she slapped him cleanly across the face, making his head jerk to the side.

"Jill!," Chris shouted, "You slapped Wesker!"

"I slapped a douche!"

Kioni Facepalmed again.

* * *

Then, he heard a melody. Soft and sweet, but he didn't know from where.  
The sound traveled across the air,  
piercing every corner of the house.  
He heard it clearly, and he knew that it wasn't from a mouse.  
Standing up from the couch,  
His stance began to slouch-

I CAN BE THE NEXT DR SEUSS! :D

"Just get on with it, Woman..." Wesker sighed.

Kioni grumbled, "But when you guys start to fool around its ok... i see how it is..."

* * *

She flipped through the pages, studying the individual notes. She grew frustrated, erasing note indications here, and placing some there. Wesker supposed that she was practicing.

"You suck," He said.

Rebecca frowned.

* * *

"These indicate a forte note, which means loud," Rebbecca began to explain as she fingered through a piano book, "and these, are soft."

Wesker eyed the book curiously, "It says 'Piano'..."

Rebbecca let out a small nervous laugh, "That's because 'piano' translates into 'Soft' in Italian. The Piano's entire name is 'Pianoforte', which literally means 'soft loud'."

... Little did the readers know the author, Kioni Yuki, just bullshitted all that fancy piano crap just to seem smart- JK LOLOLOLOLOLOL!1!1! SMILEY FACE she actually knows what she's doing! :D But its confusing crap, ain't it?

Rebecca eyed Kioni, "... Can we continue the scene now?"

"Yeah ok," The author responded.

* * *

Chris quickly caught up to his partner, hand outstretched to grasp hers, "Jill, wait!"

"No! Just go!" She responded, swiftly moving her hand away and picking up her pace.

She was always like this when angry, when truly angry. Jill was a stubborn woman, although she tries to hide it in front of others. Chris, on various occasions, has witnessed her stubbornness before. Usually it was for small things, like paying for lunch, or offering to drive, or even to carry her bag; And from the looks of it, Chris could tell that she was willing to hold up a grudge against him. How could he let their friendship slip so far?

"Jill, please, just listen to me-"

"I always have to listen to you!" She snapped back, turning to meet his face.

Chris sighed, "I know! But, I just wanted to tell you... I just saved money on my car insurance by switching to Gieco..."

Jill looked at him, suddenly swooning and falling into his arms, "Oh Chris!"

They both then began to laugh, while the author stared blankly.

* * *

"Chris, there are only three people who use the main floor's bathroom! You, Me, and Becca, that's it! How do you expect me to suddenly know Wesker would be a fourth?"

Chris held her close and looked deep into her eyes, "Because we're hardcore like that... you know you like it."

Jill looked away dramatically, "Chris no! Not in front of the children!"

Kioni stared, jaw dropped, "WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

_How could I push her away like I did?'_

He then shoved her aside as he needed the space to think- _oh wait, THATS how..._

* * *

"Did any of you see Wesker?" Chris asked, feeling a small tinge of panic.

"I saw him walking down the hallway," Wilfredo responded in his slight Spanish accent.

"The hallway? What for?" came Jill, looking out the door and into the kitchen.

The Spanish man shrugged.

"Oh, well you're no help! Go back to eating your burritos and tacos!" Jill shouted, trying to keep a straight face but failing.

Wilfredo stared, but then laughed along with Chris.

"That was cold, Jill... very racist..." Kioni shook her head, feeling the racism herself for being part spanish.

* * *

Chris followed her down to the end of the hall, where the music then became louder. Jill slowly opened the door, and just as it cracked open, Chris spotted Rebbecca standing next to the piano, eyes widened and mouth gaping. Jill quickly froze in place. If Rebecca wasn't playing the piano... then... who is?

Suddenly, he saw the zombified corpse of Beethoven playing the piano, bloodying up the keys with his rotting fingers. Chris and Jill stared in confusion, then spotted Wesker standing in the corner, holding up a syringe. He chuckled evilly and watched the zombie musician play like his personal dancing monkey.

* * *

The beginning started off beautifully, though as she progressed, he noted how she was a bit slower than the original music sheet. Even so, everyone admired her skill, even Wesker. He began to read a bit ahead, and readied to join in. As he did, he felt everyone's stare shift in his direction, as he picked up the pace of the music. And though he effortlessly played every note perfectly, Jill showed signs of struggle. He began to slow down and reach her pace.

She glared at him, and played in the right tempo. He knew it was a sign, telling him that she didn't need his symphony- I MEAN- Sympathy! Yeah, that...

* * *

**(It's easy to guess where I got THIS from :D )**

"Hey," Chris said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault, ok?"

Wesker smiled slightly, "No, it is my fault." He then collapsed onto the ground, "I DID MY BEST! I DID MY BEST! YOU HEAR ME DOOR KICKER!"

Chris bursted out laughing.

* * *

"Chris, why is everyone staring at me?"

Pedestrians walking nearby would stare at Wesker intently. Their faces in shock, fear, or sometimes even in disgust.

"It's because you're wearing a pink frilly dress, Wesker," Chris responded, eyeing the man's wardrobe.

"Oh," The blond said looking down, "I thought so..."

* * *

ll Wesker could see in his mind, was a bright white light blinding him, only allowing him to see the figures of the men, their white lab coats almost blending in with the strong ray. Their voices muffled, but he could make out some of the very few words they've spoken._ W013... impressive... Spencer..._ And that was all he could really make out. It was a very strange and somewhat disturbing memory.

He quickly turned to his friend, grasping at his shirt, "Chris, was I raised in a whore house as a child?"

Chris looked grim, "Yes Wesker... I'm sorry."

The men stared at each other seriously for a brief moment, then Chris smirked, and they both began to laugh.

* * *

He stopped mid-sentence, only to find that Wesker was nowhere near him. His heart leapt, and panic as well as fear swept over him. Eyes widened, he ran out of the store- He slammed into the glass door, and fell backwards onto the ground.

The woman behind the counter stood up quickly and ran towards him, "OMG ARE YOU OK!" she said between laughs.

Chris tried not to laugh, but the pain made him laugh anyways, "Y-yeah."

Everyone behind set bursted out laughing at Chris' misfortune.

* * *

Wesker had to focus to do so first. Nothing could draw his attention away from the goal at hand. He needed to stay on track and stop thinking so much-

_'Victoria's Secret?'_

This Victoria woman surely had a secret, the secret to having such an inviting, captivating, provocative, sensuous, voluptuous-

"OH GET IT OVER WITH!" Kioni shouted from her director's chair.

...body :D

The author facepalmed, "Men..."

* * *

The girl took his hand and began walking in said direction, "Ok! I'll help you find him! Mommy always says it's not good getting lost!"

"Does she also tell you not to trust strangers?"

The girl shook her head, "no."

"I can tell."

* * *

"Chris," Wesker began, turning to face the brunette, "Why do women like slapping me?"

Chris patted his back, "Oh, no reason..." He eyed the note tapped to Wesker's back reading 'Slap Me'.

* * *

_**Ok! Quick blooper chappie!  
I don't know if they're funny, I'm sorry if they're not, PLEASE DONT SET ME ON FIRE LIKE I DO MY FRIENDS- I mean... whoa... You didn't hear that! :D  
Anyways, time to get started on the next chapter! ... :LAZY: **_


	11. Chapter 8: In Need of New Eyes

_**In Puerto Rico ATM, my family went out to Mc Donalds and they have free wi-fi :D (MC NUGGETS MC NUGGETS WHAT! XD)  
Decided to take advantage of this situation and post up what I have so far for "Chris Who?" !  
Sorry it's not very long, hard to mix "work" with "Fun in the Sun" know what I mean?  
Well, Enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Clear view"- An eye lenses store for everyone's convenience. Trusted all across America, rated number one to meet your standards. Never had a complaint reported, never had poor working environments, and always provided top service for costumers. Their motto: "We're Ultra Clear! When you have a problem, we fix it!"_

The motto was displayed all through out the store. Chris thought the motto was a bit over the top. Its a lenses store, for Christ's sake! Why bear a motto like that when your job consists of one thing: Eyes. Though the store was called "Clear View", it was Unclear as to why they held such an uptight working status. He cautiously opened the door, and nudged Wesker in. The blond man awkwardly stepped foot into the air-conditioned atmosphere. Behind Chris, the door shut with a loud thud, causing the woman at the counter to sigh in frustration and slam her glasses onto her desk. The two men jumped from this reaction.

"You!" She growled, rubbing her temples, "You nearly broke the door on your way out!"

Chris looked down, ashamed, and feeling like he was being scolded by his mother. He glanced at the woman, and saw her eyeing Wesker. At first, she showed no expression, but a little afterwards, a small grin appeared on her face. Chris didn't understand it at first... but after seeing the way she eyed him up and down... he knew.

_'Someone's enjoying the view...'_

The woman lifted herself from her seat, and quite, slowly, if I may add. Her eyes never left Wesker's... Bod. She carefully treaded around the desk, and leaned back onto it, her vest pressing up against her chest. Chris knew she was trying to seduce the older man... and it was hilarious.

"How may I help you?" She said, green eyes focused on Wesker.

Chris quietly put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "He needs some contacts... er... colored ones."

The woman didn't look at him, "Whats your name?" She asked Wesker.

"Albert," He responded, a bit quiet and stiffly, "What's yours?"

The woman let out a deep laugh, "Sarah... Sarah Acebedo."

_'Ah-seh-beh-doh... thats a mouth full...'_

The look on Wesker's face was priceless, he didn't seem all too interested in her name, but it was obvious he asked just to be nice. But this woman, Sarah, she seemed completely indulged in the simple conversation. Chris stood by idle, waiting to see this moment crash and was never too interested in conversation, unless it was about work. It wouldn't surprise Chris if she went completely ignored by the blond.

"Follow me gentlemen," She said walking away, a hand seductively falling off Wesker's arm.

Chris began to move forward, following Sarah, he looked back at Wesker who stood there stiffly, "Wes, come on..."

Wesker seemed to snap back into reality, and began to follow as well.

* * *

This woman frightened Wesker, not in the way Jill frightened him, but still scary none the less. She always seemed to be staring at him, examining him, his face, his body, his... everything. It was like she was studying him for some sort of reason, But her eyes, her face, his mind spun around. Something about her made him... comfortable? No, familiar. It wasn't like back at Chris' home, back there, he felt out of place, uncomfortable, "The Black Sheep". He couldn't put his finger on it, but that's just how he felt. Chris didn't scare him though and this woman does, so I guess that makes all the difference, no?

She spoke calmly, each of her words rolled off her tongue gracefully. It seemed that this Sarah person knew her stuff. Her eyes scanned a paper in her hands, as she handed Chris another. His eyes widened, and began muttering something about "that's a lot of zeros". Sarah never stopped discussing about work, money, and something about lenses something something sizes something something-

_'Thats a lot of colors'_ Wesker's thoughts were stopped in place as he glanced over at a poster on the wall. It read "Contacts for all" and displayed multiple pictures of different eye colors and designs. He had to question to himself if all of those were natural eyes. Some seemed completely outrageous! Red eyes, cat eyes, purple eyes mixed with aqua blue. Black eyes, white eyes, and eyes that had the Japanese kanji for "Love"- Just what the hell are these people?

The older man quickly glanced over at Chris, hoping his friend wouldn't choose such an outlandish design. Thankfully, Chris had been pointing at a normal pair of ice blue contacts. They seemed perfectly fine, so he wouldn't object.

_'But why blue?'_

He shook his head and turned back to face Sarah-

_"Mr. Wesker?" she spoke. _Wesker knew he wasn't crazy, but wasn't she dressed differently ten seconds ago?_ Now, the young woman sported a white lab coat, black tight mini skirt, and some crazy pointed high heels. Her lips were glossed and her eyes were decorated in a soft green eye shadow. _Wesker had to rub his eyes to insure that he wasn't hallucinating- which he was. As soon as he re-opened his eyes, Sarah was back in her grey suit, speaking to Chris about business.

_'What just happened?'_

He didn't think of it for long, the moment was too creepy for him to linger on-

_Sarah leaned on her desk, searching through her papers, signing some here and there. She softly fixed a stray hair behind her ear and resumed her work. _Wesker stared at the image, hoping it would go away._ Sarah caught sight of the man, and looked his way, she said something that he couldn't comprehend, but she seemed completely serious about it._ Wesker shook his head violently, and regained sight of his surroundings. He stared at the woman for a good five seconds, then back at Chris, making sure he wasn't seeing things again.

What the hell was that? Was he seeing things? Hallucinations? Was he delirious? ... or... maybe he was some sick pervert and Chris never warned him about it!

_'That's just ridiculous...'_

He mentally slapped himself for thinking of such a thought.

He began to occupy his mind more, by examining the area a bit more. Glass cases held glasses of all shapes and sizes, posters were hung everywhere, all of people who smiled creepily while wearing the glasses displayed. His eyes trailed onto Sarah's desk, which was very clean and well organized. Folders were kept in a perfectly neat pile, pencils and pens were separated and kept neatly inside a small cup. Papers were placed in bins and all trash was cleaned properly. He eyed the desk's surface, and wondered why was such a clean object not sparkling in clean marval.

Everything was just so clean- except one stray paper. Giant bold initials that read "_U.C_" most likely for "_Ultra Clear_" as their motto states. He had to wonder why was that one piece of paper out of line. Perhaps she was in a hurry? Though she didn't seem the type to rush things. Then again, Chris had come in unexpectedly.

"Cash or Credit?" He heard Sarah speaking.

"Cash," Chris' voice came.

Wesker glanced up at the two, and spotted Chris holding a small box in a bag: The contacts, no doubt. Chris handed over the money and began to walk out. Wesker only stood there, staring at Sarah who was now on her cell speaking to someone. His eyes seemed to be pulled towards her cell, it was small and silver with the company logo on the cover-

"Come on, Wes. Lets go home already! Im starving!" Chris called back to him.

Wesker turned and began to follow him, "Alright..."

Chris led him towards the entrance of the mall, the light was shining brightly on the other side of the doors. Wesker had to look back and bid the place a final fare well. Though the place brought trouble and confusion, it also gave him a sort of adventure. Something new to face. Saying a silent good bye, he walked out the doors and into the outside world.

"That woman was kinda scary, eh Wes?" Chris laughed, opening the car door.

Wesker took his seat in the passenger's side, "A bit," he admitted.

The brunet ignited the engine and nudged him, "She was totally into you,"

Wesker's eyes widened, "no"

"Yes"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Chris laughed.

Wesker looked out the window in annoyance. There was no way that Sarah was "Into him". It was a proposterous gesture.

"... you really think so?" he had to ask again.

"Yeah, I do," his friend nodded.

Wesker paused, and looked down at the dashboard, then slowly looked at Chris, "Thats scary."

Chris bursted out laughing, and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

_"No... No, I'm alone," Sarah spoke quietly into the phone, watching the two men leave the store._

_"Yes, I'm certain its him. There's no mistaking that man with another." She began to make her way towards the glass doors, observing the older blond male, "He doesn't seem to remember anything... no, nothing at all... yes, he was here with another man," glancing at a reciet, she read the signature, "Chris Redfield?... I see... I see... alright, I'll make note of it."_

_The woman swiftly shut her cell and tossed it onto her desk, with a small smirk, she walked away into the back room ready to put her plans in action._

_"U.C" read the font engraved onto the cell phone's company logo._

* * *

_**Hope I gave you guys something good to read.  
This chapter was mostly to set the foundation of the entire actual plot :D  
R&R plz, I love it when I get feed back on my chapters! I want to hear your opinions and/or ideas!  
Sorry again that its so short!  
Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and scale up buildings for the hell of it.  
BLISTERS, BRUISES, AND BROKEN BONES, HERE I COME!**_


	12. Chapter 9: Hungry hungry piano?

**Wont say anything, since it'll just stall your reading time, so... BLAH XD  


* * *

**

_'The Rookies are a pain in the ass to handle when Chris isn't around...'_

Jill sighed heavily, as she watched the group of men argue back and fourth. Sad thing is, they argued about such stupid things! Rebbecca sat quietly next to her, sipping her morning coffee and watching as well. Jill could tell she was amused, since every time one of them would slap the other upside the head, the small brunette would allow a grin to escape her lips. It was better than live television.

"No! Fuck you, dude! I swear, I put the damn thing on the chair!" Jerry shouted at Charles, who merely glared at him through his auburn hair. The man wasn't amused.

"You lost my dad's hunting knife?"

Jerry grunted and raised his voice, "I SAID I PUT THE FUCKING THING ON THE CHAIR! IT SHOULD STILL BE THERE-" he was interrupted by a punch to the face, gracefully delivered by Charles. He glared at Jerry's fallen form, knocked out cold; nose bleeding on the floor, body limp... it was quite brutal. And yet, no one helped. Why? Because Jerry's a little shit, that's why.

Jill shook her head and approached the two, "Ok, don't kill him now," She said softly, putting a hand on Charles' shoulder. "Why don't you ask the others to see if they saw it anywhere else, alright?"

Charles sighed heavily, "...Fine." He shrugged off her hand and proceeded out the door way.

Jill could tell that the man was mad, no, furious. Charles seemed to have a deep connection with his father, whom ever he was. His father could have been his idol, or something along the lines of that. That knife must have been one of the last memories of him, or a gift bestowed upon him with honor.

_'I think that's what they call it, 'with honor' and 'bestowed' or what ever... men...'_

She could understand the sentimental attachment though. Just like her grandmother's old piano- ... which now lied broken on the music room floor. Her blood began to boil as she thought of it. Without a word, Jill made her way back into the music room. Rebbecca silently followed, trying to accompany her friend.

The piano, it was beautiful. Ivory keys, black glossed body, vines and flowers carved neatly on the legs and top. The keys were heavy, and the sound was clear. Its melody was the center of attention when ever someone striked the keys. And yet, now, it was destroyed into piles of broken wood, cut strings, and popped keys. How could anyone destroy such a fine and sturdy piece or furniture! It was virtually unbreakable. (You know, unless you took a sledge hammer to the thing, but come on, who would do that?)

"Wesker," Jill hissed with some venom.

She swore to herself that he meant to break it. She had convinced herself that secretly, he was just here to screw over their lives for the hell of it. Then again, maybe she was just paranoid. The poor man seemed as though he truly had no memory of his previous life. He did seem sorry, like, truly sorry, and not the pretend sorry. Maybe she was just over reacting?

_'No, I can't let myself feel pity for that bastard! After all he's done to you? After all he's done to Chris! To S.T.A.R.S! No way!'_

She clenched her fists tightly, and glared down at the piano, its helpless body broken and battered. Her face bore a frown, eye-brows narrowed, and yet, her eyes... her eyes watered. Her heart sank. Before she knew it, she was on her knees, emotions welling up from her core, and pouring out into the form of tears.

Rebbecca hugged her, trying to comfort her. Jill cried louder and harder, giving into the friendly embrace.

"It's ok Jill," Rebbecca cooed, "It's going to be ok... We'll fix it. We'll send it off to a shop, and they'll repair it. It'll be good as new, ok?"

Jill sobbed, watery blue eyes glanced at the piano, she slowly nodded, trying to stop herself from crying any longer. She dried her tears with the palm of her hands and looked up at her friend. Rebbecca smiled motherly and helped dry the rest of her tears. Ever since the mansion incident, the remaining S.T.A.R.S members were like family. Each other was all they had, so they kept close. Jill was lucky to have a friend like Rebbecca, whom, even though much younger, was like the mother of the house.

"We're home!" Came Chris' voice trailing from the front door.

Jill sniffled, "Great... Sir Douche is back..."

Rebbecca eyed Jill curiously, "Who? Chris?"

"No, that's Sir Clueless," Jill let out a small laugh.

* * *

Wesker followed Chris closely, knowing full well that Jill wasn't in a good mood, especially after what he did to her piano. It wasn't on purpose though; he didn't mean to hit the keys too hard. He could have sworn that he was using little force, and yet, the mighty instrument fell.

"Hey, Wes, I'm gonna go find something to eat. Want anything?"

Chris made his way into the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge. He searched high and low inside the over sized, cold, white container. Wesker sat in a chair and watched, eyeing what was inside from afar. His brunette friend brought out a bag of ham, a bag of cheese, mayonnaise, lettuce, and tomatoes. He then grabbed a knife, a big loaf of bread, and began to get creative. Lettuce flew left and right, tomato juice stained half the counter, cheese stuck on said counter surface, ham half slipped off the side, it was truly a destructive sight: Both fascinating and frightening...

"H-hey Chris," Jill entered the kitchen. Wesker could see something... off about her eyes. They were quite moist.

"Jill! Hey!" Chris said cheerfully, still making his food.

Jill let out a sigh and began to clean up after him, "Chris, what have we talked about before?"

Chris thought for a moment, "... Don't wear pink?"

"No..."

"... Shorts make me look fat?"

"No."

"... Don't drink all the milk?"

Jill sighed heavily, "Keep the kitchen clean, smart ass." She gently slapped him behind the head with a small smirk, and resumed cleaning.

Chris laughed slightly, and resumed to his work.

The kitchen was quite, awkwardly quiet. Jill organized Chris' mess, and Wesker watched her work. He looked at her, hoping she would acknowledge his presence, but only a split second glare was what he received, making him shrink back. Part of him was glad she knew he was there, but part of him was saddened by her reaction. Wesker eyed the hallway, seeing the door to the music room open and inside, the shadow of a small figure looming over the broken piano. He already knew it was that of Rebbecca, since she was the shortest one there, and no one could mistake her figure for another. Glancing back at the duo, he silently slipped away into the hallway and entered the music room.

Rebbecca looked at him briefly, then returned to observing the broken instrument.

The tall man silently stood next to her, staring at the instrument as well.

Both of them took in the poor conditions of the heavy object, both realized the gravity of the damage, and both, as if on cue, let out a heavy sigh. Rebbecca glanced at Wesker, who in return, glanced back. They silently exchanged thoughts. It didn't take a mind reader to know what the both thought. _It's not your fault/I didn't mean it. What can we do?/How could I make it up to her?_ It would be impossible to regain Jill's trust.

_'She'd rather eat me alive'_ he thought, followed by a small rumble in his stomach. He shrugged the notion aside and proceeded to think.

"She's really upset," Becca spoke, her eyes never left the remains of the piano. "She even cried once she was alone in here..."

It was a bit hard to imagine Jill, a strong woman like her, crying. Wesker now felt even worse, knowing he made her shed tears.

_'But why does a part of me want to laugh?' _He shook his head, _'How dare I think of such an action...'_

The blond approached the rubble and began to shift parts here and there, taking in every crack and splinter. The damage didn't look beyond repair; in fact, it appeared to be broken in perfect pieces. It was like a giant puzzle, put the pieces right, and you have your finished product! With the faintest of smiles, Wesker turned to face Becca, who stared at him questionably.

"Do we have any tools?"

"Tools?" Becca hesitated on her answer, "Y-yeah, why? What are you gonna do?"

His smile grew, "I'm going to make it up to her."

* * *

The hallway was crowded with rookies, all gathering up their gear and placing them in their respective spots. It was that time of the day where everything would be accounted for, cleaned, and returned for when ever they may need it. Today was quite special, none of the equipment was missing, none were in need of repair, and no one was accidentally shot this time! Usually, one of them would accidentally drop a gun, which would fire about six rounds at random, and hit some poor bastard in the leg or arm. It was a great that things were running smoothly-

"Miran eso," Wilfredo nudged Thomas, who followed his line of sight.

Rebbecca casually walked beside Wesker, treading across the hallway and into the "junk room", as they called it. It was where all basic items such as scissors and paper were stored. Why the two went in there, who knows.

"What the hell?" Came Charles, staring at the duo exit the same room, hands filled with duck tape, wood glue, stray pieces of wood, sandpaper, and a sheet of shiny stickers.

Rebbecca entered the music room, as Wesker paused and turned to face the rest of the men.

"Don't let anyone come in here until we're done, ok?" He then walked into the room and shut the door behind him as the group of men stared in question, glancing at each other for some sort of answer to appear.

"Damn," Jerry said lowly, as the rest turned to face him. "Those two are hard core! I've heard of using hand cuffs, but duck tape and wood glue!"

The other's went wide-eyed, and began to murmur amongst themselves, each brewing up their own idea of what the two were doing in secret.

"Do you really think-" Eric shook his head, stopping mid sentence, "Damn, Becca..."

"GET ER DONE!" Jerry shouted towards the door, fist pumping into the air.

While doing this, his fist collided with a TMP that hung on one of the higher shelves. The gun fell and toppled down onto the floor, sending a burst of three shots into Charles's right leg. With a loud grunt of pain, he collapsed onto the ground and gripped his leg. The rest of the men shouted in panic while scrambling away from the bullets. Feeling panicked, Jerry quickly checked on Charles who was breathing heavily.

"Dude! I'm SO Sorry!"

Charles, with incredible speed, gripped Jerry by the collar and pulled him too close for comfort, "I'm going to fucking murder you..." he said between deep breaths.

"What happened? Who was shot this time?" Jill rushed over to the hall way, followed closely by Chris who had some left over Mayonnaise on his lip from the sandwich.

The men all spoke at once, shouting over each other's voices, all shouting the same thing, "Charles was shot."

* * *

"What was that?" Wesker asked Rebbecca, who dropped her supplies and quickly rushed out the door.

"Keep on working, I'll be back soon! Someone's been shot!" She quickly shut the door behind her and rushed into the chaotic mess of shouting.

_'She expects me to keep working after telling me that?' _

He wanted to walk out and see what was happening, if everyone was alright.

_'One peek wouldn't hurt...'_

Lifting himself from the floor slowly, he quietly opened the door.

"GAH! SON OF A BITCH!" Charles screamed.

"Stop moving! You're making it worse! Just let me do my job!" Rebbecca was wielding a scapple; her hands were drenched in blood, as more squirted onto her face as she cut into his leg. Charles screamed in more pain, but tried his best to keep from squirming. _Blood drenched the wooden floors, painting it crimson red. The smell penetrated the air, making it slightly harder to breath. The blood was inviting, it was simply captivating, with its allure and appetizing appearance-_

Wesker shook his head, quickly shoving the thoughts aside.

_'What am I thinking?'_

His mind wanted to return to the sight of the blood, but he hurriedly shut the door and leaned his back against it. He allowed a brief moment of rest, calming his mind and his senses. His heart beat wildly, making his shirt rise and fall with each loud beat. Sweat rolled off his face, as he tried to steady his breathing_, _each futile effort resulting in faster paste breathing. The smell of blood was stuck in his senses, its aroma caressing his instincts.

_'What's happening to me?'_

He took a deep breath and sighed heavily, closing his eyes and focusing on steadying his heart rate. Opening his eyes, he spotted the piano before him. Mentally, he set his goal, distracting himself from his previous episode. He had to focus his mind on something else other than... _Blood._ With a grunt, he picked up the duck tape and began to work. Placing wood here, replacing shattered ones there, gluing pieces together, taping others, the wood poked and prodded at his skin. Splinters dug deep into his hands, but he ignored them, his mind was determined to finish his work and he wasn't going to stop until it was.

Since the legs were now sturdy, he moved onto the body. He sanded down any part of the body that was scratched or damaged. The puzzle slowly came together in his mind, following the mental guides he set for himself. It was like something took over him. His body was acting for itself; his mind was racing through possibilities, solutions, and results. He could easily tell what to do and how to do it. Fixing this was going to be easier than planned!

* * *

"There, all done." Rebbecca cleaned the rest of Charles' leg.

Chris supported the man on his shoulder, helping him onto the couch. Charles let out a small groan as he was set down at his new location. His skin was pale and he was weak due to blood loss. Becca dried her hands after cleaning them thoroughly.

"It was hard to remove the bullets, since it pierced muscle. One false move and he would have been paralyzed..."

Jill nodded and patted her back, "You did great."

With a smile, Becca retreated back into the music room, only to find Wesker almost finished.

"Whoa!"

She couldn't help but be amazed. What would have taken a normal person days to accomplish, was done in a matter of minutes by the former captain. All he had to do was fix the strings on the inside, and the grand instrument would be completed! Sure, it didn't look as glossy as before, and, yeah, it was covered in duck tape and glue, but the man really did pull through! The piano was standing and looked really sturdy!

"You did it! You really did it!" She was getting excited; quickly standing by his side and watching him carefully connect the strings and placing them correctly.

Wesker nodded and continued working. At this rate, it should be ready to be revealed in another few minutes. Becca dreamed of the look on Jill's face when she sees the effort Wesker put into this. Hopefully, she won't be angry anymore, hopefully, she'd forgive him... Hopefully, Rebbecca wasn't going crazy...

_'Jill would hate the man, even after she sees what he did for her...'_

"Done." Wesker interrupted her thoughts.

The small woman observed his handy work. The piano stood, alive and... Partially well. She went over to the keys and poked one. A perfect C note rang into the air and a smile graced her lips. With a nod of approval, she exited out through the door.

"Jill! Jill! Come here! You have to see this!" She called out into the hallway.

* * *

Jill entered the hallway, only to find Rebbecca grinning from ear to ear. With a giggle, she ran into the music room and shut the door quickly. The blonde woman shook her head and laughed slightly, confused at the moment. She shrugged and followed her friend into the room-

"W-what..." She froze in place.

The piano stood in the same spot as it once had, the body decorated with duck tape, sides oozing slightly with over used glue, parts had sparkly stickers all around it. It truly looked like the work of a kinder gardener. She stared in disbelief, baffled at the sight.

"Well?" Becca came into view, standing next to none other than Sir Douche- I mean- Wesker.

Her eyes watered slightly, as she tried her best to hold in the tears, "It's... cruddy..." But as she said that, she began to cry and laugh at the same time, "But it's wonderful!"

With a smile, Becca hugged her, "Wesker," She said, emphasizing his name, "Worked really hard on it."

_'He's the one who fixed it?'_

"Really?" Jill couldn't believe her ears.

She eyed the man, noticing the splinters on his hands. They were reddened by said splinters, as he awkwardly picked at them, trying to remove them from his skin. She wanted to laugh at his predicament, but that would have been rude.

_'Especially since he just fixed the piano...'_

Jill pulled away from Rebbecca and approached the blond man, who looked at her in question. She held out her hand for a hand shake. The man slightly held hers, as she shook it softly.

"Thank you..." She said lowly.

Wesker nodded.

Jill smiled slightly, and turned to face the piano. Nearing it, she gently played a few keys. Her smile grew as she listened to the melody form. Getting into the music, she began to play "Holst Jupiter", feeling each key roll off her fingers in harmony. It was a great feeling to have something she held to dear to her, returned once again.

_'I gotta hand it to him... he did pretty good... for an ex-ass hole that is'_

She giggled to herself and continued indulging in the music.

* * *

"Who fixed the piano?" Chris came walking in after hearing the music.

"Wesker did!" Becca seemed so proud of him.

It made him feel proud of himself as well. He fixed the piano, and earned a bit more respect from Jill. He could tell from her actions. She wasn't glaring at him anymore. He hoped that they could become good friends.

And then, the hunger returned.

"Chris..." he spoke slowly, "Do you have any meat?"

Chris looked at him, then chuckled lowly while nudging Becca, "Why yes, yes I do!"

Becca scoffed, but laughed all the same. Wesker didn't get it.

"Yeah, come on, it's in the freezer," Chris said, still partially laughing.

* * *

"Charles! I found your knife! It was on my dresser the entire time!" Jerry came running into the living room, holding up the knife high and proud.

Charles smiled weakly, "Good... can you come over here and hand it to me?"

"Sure thing!" Grinning, he approached the fallen man, "Hey, no hard feelings right?"

Charles smiled more, "Of course not..."

As soon as the blade was passed to Auburn haired man, He quickly spun the tan one around, getting a tight grip around his neck, using his own arm as the restrain. He pressed the blade firmly against his neck and growled lowly.

"I swear, next time you come near me, this blade is getting shoved up your ass, got it?"

Jerry nodded quickly, "Y-yes! Yes! I'm sorry!"

"Good..." He released the man, who stumbled away and out of sight.

Charles chuckled lowly, "Idiot..."

* * *

**Nothing much to say, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D**  
**Sorry if there are things repeated... FFN kinda copied and pasted EVERYTHING I wrote, so... I tried deleting the repeats. Hope I got them all!**


	13. Chapter 10: Bloody Ninja Phail

_**Remember, previews for any story Im working on can be read on my profile :3**_**

* * *

**

"Damn! Slow down!" Chris exclaimed, as he watched the former Captain devour a foot long subway sandwich.

Wesker showed no sign of slowing down, he just completely obliterated the poor simple meal. Strange enough, the man wanted every type of meat you could mention, not a trace of lettuce or tomato, and maybe just a dash of pepper. The overall massacre made Chris feel a bit uneasy. I mean, just watching this man bite down several inches of pure meat, ripping it apart and stuffing it down his throat, then biting down several more inches, rinse and repeat! What the hell was possessing this man, and how do you exorcise it!

"Uh, Wes, I think you should slow down."

His response, a muffled grunt, as the blond resumed his murder.

The sandwich was now a pathetic excuse of a meal, since all the meat was gone, and the bread was torn apart and picked at. The man ditched the remains and stared at the plate, still chewing down what was left in his mouth. Chris hesitantly reached for the plate, afraid that Wesker might eat him as well. With caution, he quickly grabbed the plate and got up from his chair, backing away slightly and heading towards the trash can. With a second glance, he disposed of the evidence and resumed to sitting across from Wesker. The blond was quiet and staring at the empty space before him.

It was at times like these that being around Wesker was... quiet awkward. Even before when he led S.T.A.R.S, he was always usually quiet, always kept to himself. On evenings, when everyone was on break, Chris and Wesker would join the rest of them team. Everyone would casually create conversation, share with one another how their day was going. But Wes? Hell, it would have been a sign of the Apocalypse if Wesker ever lifted his gaze above his coffee mug. Although, the current silence brought Chris some good memories, it also brought back bad ones. His mind drifted back and fourth between different nightmares, him running down black alleys, encountering those demonic monsters, watching his friends being ripped apart by their claws. Their screams as they were eaten alive-

"Do you have any steak?" Wesker interrupted his thoughts.

Chris slowly looked up at him. _'Steak? He wants Steak?'_

"Uh, sure... I'll ask Jill to cook one for you-"

The blond shook his head and stared at Chris. He paused for a good 5 seconds, "I want it Raw."

_'A raw steak?'_

Chris shrugged, hey, some people liked their steak raw. It was good nutrition. He nodded at his friend and scouted the kitchen for steak. He could feel Wesker's eyes following him as he did so, and it sent shivers down his spine. Acting casual, he slapped the steak onto a plate and was about to heat it up, when a hand stopped him dead in his tracks. Chris jumped and looked up... then looked down, to see Jill standing before him, her hand firmly on the plate.

"Y-yes?"

"Chris, what are you doing?" She asked sternly.

The brunette glanced over to Wesker, who was looking down at the table again, just staring into it. Jill followed his line of sight, and quickly grabbed the plate away.

"Chris! you can't give him this!"

"He wants it raw, though" Chris said in a semi whining tone.

"No! I mean-ugh," She grabbed Chris by the hand led him out into the hallway, a more private place for discussion, "I mean, you really CANNOT give him this. The virus inside him, it'll go nuts. When I was with him, he would get weak, and that is usually the time for his injection. But when he doesn't get it, he gets really weak and cranky." Jill scoffed, "Really cranky." She shook her head at the statement. "Anyways, when that happens, he looks for raw meat. Lots of it."

Chris didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Flesh, Chris. He wants human flesh, and all the blood he can get out of it too."

Chris wasn't OK with THAT part. He looked over behind Jill, through the door way into the dining room. Wesker was still seated in place with that blank emotionless stare of his. He kinda did look like a zombie, not the usual flesh hanging off it's carcass zombie, but still the former. It kinda did make sense though. He was indeed infected with the progenitor virus, and he couldn't be infected with that sort of thing and not suffer from slight side effects.

_'Even if it is craving human flesh...'_

Chris shook his head and focused on the situation. If Wesker was craving meat, it meant he was feeling weaker, and if he was feeling weaker, it meant he needed his regular injection. Only problem was, they had nothing of the sort. They didn't stock up their inventory with special needles meant for people like Wesker.

"Damn it, Jill." Chris cursed, rubbing his head in frustration, "What are we gonna do with him?"

Jill sighed, "I don't know, Chris! You're the one who wanted to bring him home! You can't just randomly bring someone into our house hold! You have to feed him, and take care of him, and give him is regular dosage! You can't just assume everything will be done for you!"

The man sighed, one, because things were getting out of hand, and two, because he was confused as to weather they were speaking about Wesker... or a dog. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of something they could do- and then, an idea struck him.

"Would one of the facilities keep those needles he needs?"

Jill stared in question, then went wide eyed at the idea, "Oh no, No way Chris! That's too dangerous!"

The idea may seem dangerous, but Chris knew it was the only way. They needed to get into one of those buildings and take the needles, and lots of them. He knew it wouldn't be easy though, after all, these facilities were run by the most dangerous people out there. They would need to come up with a clever plan to infiltrate the building, retrieve what they needed, and to get out quickly before being spotted. Jill could probably handle getting the needles, since she knew exactly how they looked like and most likely where they're stored. It wasn't an impossible task, they were trained for situations like these. They could easily do it with some cooperation from the team.

"Jill, we have to. Besides, we have a good chance in pulling this off!" Chris tried to encourage her.

The woman sighed and looked away in thought, most likely deciding to agree with him or not. She faced him again and rolled her crystal blue eyes.

"OK, Chris, what's the plan?"

He smiled confidently, "Alright..."

* * *

Clouds covered the skies, making everything take on the form of a shade of gray. Rain poured down hard onto the roof of the van, the windshield was lashed with water as Chris drove calmly down the secluded road. Jill sat next to him in the passenger's seat, observing a map and some files. In the back sat Wesker who was eyeing the road, observing it's twists and turns. Rebbecca had to stay at home, who else was going to watch over the rookies? They couldn't possibly put one of them in charge! Last time they went out on a mission, they returned to a house that suffered from a power outage, thanks to Jerry sticking three forks into power outlets, turning on every TV in the house, and leaving the refrigerator open. Why? His excuse was, "I was bored". He wasn't so bored later after they made him spend a week on the rooftop fixing the power. Jill stated that she didn't want to go through that again, and so they left it up to Rebbecca to stay home and take care of all the rookies.

"Where are we going again?" Wesker questioned from the back, lightly taping Chris on the shoulder.

"You're sick, Wes. Very sick, and we need to go and get some," Chris paused to think of the right word to use. "Medicine."

Wesker seemed to accept the excuse, so he nodded and kept quiet.

The road became narrow, winding around trees and small hills. The facility Jill had recommended to visit was pretty much secluded, away from civilization, and away from anyone who might become curious as to what kind of work was carried out in a place like that. It's kind of a good thing though. If force had to be used, such as guns, they didn't have to worry shooting some innocent civilian. The area was empty. It was perfect.

"Slow down," Jill said, pointing up ahead, "We'll carry out from there."

The van slowed and eventually came to a stop, as Chris poked his head out from the window. The moment was silent and the wind blew fiercly, causing trees to dance wildly in it's wake. Chris was starting to wonder what kind of mission this would be, what kind of difficulties they would face, and what sort of challenges they would need to overcome. People like these, it was natural to expect a trap infested environment.

Jill opened her door and slipped out casually, fixing her hair and tightening the pony tail which held it up. She then opened the back door for Wes to get out as well. Chris could tell the man didn't have a clue of what they were about to do, but decided that it was for the best that he didn't...

"Equipment?" He ordered, and Jill held up a duffel bag.

"Checked it before entering the Van," She smiled, "Every thing's accounted for."

Chris nodded, "Alright, let's move out."

They wadded through waist tall grass, waving through thick trees. Wesker was right behind him and behind Wesker was Jill, making sure that he didn't stray from the path. They certainly couldn't travel through the main entrance, so they had to bear with mother nature at the moment. The building seemed busy, large windows displayed employees walking through halls, too busy reading paperwork and the likes. The front doors were guarded by two men, both looking quite intimidating. Getting to the facility was easy, getting INTO it was the hard part-

"Chris," Jill whispered, nudging Wesker towards her desired destination, "Over here."

Chris looked at his partner for a few brief seconds and then saw her approach a massive air vent. Not knowing exactly her plan, he decided to just roll with it.

_'After all, she never ceases to amaze you.'_

Jill forced Wesker down to a crouch, as she quickly dove for the vent. Waving her arms in a downward motion, Chris recognized the signal and quickly hid in the grass. Someone had been walking towards their position, carrying a large bag. Chris' heart sped, sweat ran down his face, his palms were shaking. He prayed to God that the young man didn't find his friends. But he was too close. He was losing distance between them, and nearing closer and closer. He stopped abruptly, and stood there, bag firmly clenched in his hands. Chris saw Jill grit her teeth in frustration, Wesker didn't seem bothered at all, actually, the man looked quite confused. But now wasn't the time to think of that, the man was now placing the bag down, still staring in their general direction. He walked over, now standing right in front of them- and bent over to pick up an empty can of soda, his back turned to the two.

Jill's eyes were wide, her mouth shut tightly, Chris knew she probably wasn't even breathing. The young man eyed the can, shrugged, and tossed it in his bag, then opened up a large metal green bin, tossed the bag inside, closed it, and left back inside.

_'Garbage boy,' _Chris sighed with relief.

He saw Jill let out a sigh, dropping to the ground limp, resting her body from the tense moment. Wesker still sat there clueless as ever. Chris quickly joined the two, patting Jill's shoulder as she got up.

"You guys alright?" Chris spoke lowly, checking their surroundings and making sure they were truly alone. No one in sight. Perfect.

Jill nodded, "Yeah... OK, follow my lead."

She climbed onto the vent's base, the fans spinning beneath her heels. Both her arms "hugged" either side of the rectangular object, and before Chris knew it, she was inching her way up to the top. Her feet walking along the front of the vent, and her hands keeping her from falling off. She struggled, heaving heavy grunts as she climbed. As soon as she reached the top, she sat on the edge, wiping sweat from her brows. Looking down at them, she waved weakly.

"Well? You two coming up?" She said breathing heavily.

Chris stared, baffled at her achievement. Wesker looked up at her, admiration clearly seen on his face. With a hesitant nod, Chris approached the vent. Doing is best to imitate Jill, he began to tread up the vent- only to slide back down in failure.

_'What the hell?'_

He tried again... and still, the result was failure.

"Chris!" Jill called out as soft as she could, but still loud enough to have him hear, "Like this!" She began to imitate herself leaning backwards.

Climbing up the vent proved harder than it looked, but he learned. Shifting his weight backwards, using his hands to keep him attached to the vent, and using his feet to push him upwards, he was scaling up the vent with little effort. He was grateful for his massive upper body strength. Wesker trailed along right behind him, treading the vent with relative ease. The two men then joined Jill at the edge, Chris sitting beside her for a small breath. Wesker stood beside them, looking off into the far distance.

_'How the hell is he not tired? He's not even sweating!'

* * *

_

_'Why are they so tired? They're sweating excessively...'_

But his tried friends didn't truly interest him right now. No, right now, the sun on the horizon, the trees bathed in the golden rays, the wind carrying the weaker leaves off into the distance, it was a marvelous sight to behold. He couldn't comprehend why Chris and Jill would simply sit idle by and let it all slip away and go by unnoticed. It was a sad realization, that no one displayed any admiration for the world that surrounded them.

"Wes," Chris breathed, standing up, legs shaking, "You need to be really quiet when we go inside, OK? We have to move quietly and we can't be seen by anyone, got it?"

Wesker didn't understand the urgent need to be unseen, but he agreed and nodded to his friend. Chris always seemed to know what was best, and so he trusted him and his word. Jill stood by Chris, and used one of his shoulders for support, exhaustion obviously displayed. With a small smirk, she neared a massive grate.

"Well, you two slowpokes coming or not? Don't keep a woman waiting." Removing the grate, she slid carefully into the air duct.

Chris chuckled and followed. Wesker trailed closely behind.

Using hands and knees, they prevented themselves from plunging down the metal tunnel. Wesker could see Chris struggling, his arms grazed against the sides making it difficult for him to travel. And although Wesker was much slimmer and compact, he found it quite difficult to keep his knees in a suitable position. He was a tad bit too tall for the small space. Down below, Jill easily traveled downwards, only pausing so the two could catch up to her.

A moment later, and Jill vanished.

_'The trail ends, but where did she-?'_

Chris then slid into a side trail, vanishing from view. Wesker saw the opening, and followed them both, sliding his body forward with his arms. The vents were beginning to feel uncomfortable. He would have liked it much more if the space between them hadn't been so clammed. Veering to the right, he followed through the confusing maze. The group passed few grates beneath them, each showing a small part of the world under them: Inside the building.

Wesker eyed the clothes everyone wore: White lab coats, white shirts (Men had black ties), black bottoms, and some nice fancy dress shoes. They all seemed so busy with their job.

_'They must love their work.'_

It was then that he saw her, that woman, her emerald green eyes catching his attention. She was all too familiar to ignore.

_'Sarah?'_

What was she doing in here? What was her business?

_'Why is she dressed in the same clothes I imagined her in?'_

There was a loud _CREAK_, Wesker saw Chris quickly look back at him. His expression, panicked, his mouth seemed to be forming words, but Wesker couldn't make them out. It all happened all too fast. One moment, he was facing his friend, and the next he was belly up on the floor, staring up at the faces of about a dozen workers. They all eyed him curiously, staring into his eyes. Sarah then helped lift him up back on his feet.

"Welcome back, Sir Wesker," She grinned.

The man was very lost. He looked up, hoping Chris would come down to help him.

_'Where is Chris?'_

No one was there. The vent was wide open, he tried listening for their crawling above, but nothing. Did they betray him? Left him alone to face these strangers on his own? He thought they were his friends...

"Check the vents," Sarah commanded, pushing a man dressed in black forward. "He can't be alone, not in his state."

The man stumbled, but proceeded to make his way around the corner. The rest all dusted off Wesker's body, fixing his clothes, rushing to help him in any way they thought he needed. Sarah was still grinning, eyes watching him intently.

"Right this way, Sir." With a hand around his waist, she gently walked him down the white long halls of the building. Men and women at each passing cubicle arose to cheer and welcome his presence. Some expressed relief on their faces, other fear.

"Sir!" a young man rushed towards him, maintaining the same walking pace as him and Sarah. His scruffy voice was urgent, his brown hair was plastered onto his face from sweat. He seemed in quite a panic, "We are experiencing terrible results from tests ever since your leave! Nothing is working in our favor, but we've tried the best to our ability to keep specimens alive and contained! We've lost over twenty percent of our men and women due to violent behavior! When reading the charts, Sir, please have sympathy for us! We didn't have you to lead us in such a wonderous way as you did!"

The man gasped for some air after his long rant. He looked up at Wesker with pleading eyes, hands shaking from nervousness.

"...Sir?" he spoke again.

Wesker tilted his head to the side, "...Who?"

* * *

_**Yeay! Finally, another chapter done! :D  
Hope you guys enjoy!  
R&R please! I loved your reviews from last chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 11: It takes two to tango

_**Wow, I'm so glad a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter! I guess cliff hangers work to get your attention, eh? XD  
Previews for any story Im working on can be read on my profile :3**_**

* * *

**

Wesker sat at a massive desk, piled with almost a million sheet of papers. Sarah stood by him, a hand always on his shoulder, making him feel tense even though the gesture was supposed to be a comforting one. There was just something about it that he didn't like.

_'Why do I feel like strangling her?'_

He shook the thought aside. Sarah was trying to help him, he convinced himself, and he was very lost in this strange place. Everyone kept calling him "Sir" and hid from him when he looked at them. Some avoided conversation altogether. It was a very confusing position to be in, did they like him being here, or did they hate him? It appeared that everyone was relieved, but when no one was looking, they were cowering in fear and crying from his presence.

_'Did I do something to them too?'_ he thought, suddenly remembering Jill's bathroom speech_, 'And what an awkward speech that was._'

"No! What are you trying to do, kill him! We need to slowly let his body readjust to the virus!" He heard Sarah shouting at one of the scared employees.

He looked up slightly from the mountainous desk, spotting her pushing the poor man outside the office.

_'A virus?' _Wesker then remembered what Chris had told him, about him being sick. Maybe that was it.

Chris- he suddenly flushed back into his thoughts. Where did he go? Why didn't he try to save him from being taken by these strange people? The same questions over and over again. It made Wesker's head go for a spin. Nothing was making any sense to him. First, he was found by Chris and Jill inside that strange dark musty place. He figured he belonged with them, since they knew his name and who he was. They did seem awfully familiar, and so he didn't fight it. He let them take him to his new home, to his new _family._ And now this woman, Sarah, and the rest of these people claim to know him as well. The once definite place of belonging turned into a lie, and now melted away becoming the surroundings of the massive white building in which he sat. What was truth and what was lie? He didn't know, he never knew, and it felt like he never would.

"Alright Wesker, come with me," Sarah said, taking his hand and leading him out the door.

The man she was scolding earlier, a pretty young man too, followed awkwardly behind avoiding any gaze that came his way. His nose was glued to the clipboard he had at hand, his dark chocolate brown hair slightly covering his dark eyes. Wesker knew he was scared, nervous, at least. He eyed the name tag on the left side of his chest: _Sean._

"Hello, Sean," he tried being friendly.

Sean flinched at his voice, and shuddered away some phantom cold chill, nodded quickly and hid the rest of his face behind the clipboard.

_'I guess he's not very talkative...'_

He was led inside a giant room, rows of metal desks all neatly aligned in perfect distance, centered perfectly, and cleaned to a perfect shine. It was all just so _perfectly _neat. Wesker assumed these people must have been very professional and very uptight in their job. Young men and women sat at the long desks, their attention in microscopes or on papers. They seemed to be scientists, working hard at their job. Wesker admired their dedication.

But this room didn't seem to be their final objective. Sarah proceeded to walk to the back of the massive room, her heels echoed and bounced off the pearl white walls. She opened the back door into a much smaller room, but still pretty spacious. First thing that caught his eye were the boxes that were all lined up against the shelves. All labeled _PG67A/W _and kept in the locked glass case, which had various signs of neglect. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, Sean had to quickly wipe it down, sending small clusters of dust into the air. Sarah sneezed, and glared at the poor young man, who studdered a dozen sorry's and and whiped the case more carefully, making sure no dust particles came near the woman.

"Alright," She said, pushing Sean aside roughly, causing him to slip on the floor and fall back. The shaking man crawled away, and Wesker suddenly felt very wrong about this situation. "Albert, sit down so we may begin the treatment."

Still eying the poor fallen man, who was now shaking in the corner trying to organize his papers on his clipboard, he sat down on a desk.

_'What kind of environment is this? Why is she so cruel to him?'_

He wished to be back with Chris and Jill, back to that warm household, back home.

_'Chris... where are you?'

* * *

_

"Chris, over here," Jill whispered lowly, catching Chris' attention from the massive line up of desks in the previous room. He's never seen so many people working in one place, let alone fully focused on their work.

They silently crawled through the vents, careful not to make any noise from their travel. Jill was pointing to another grate, and inside sat Wesker along with that woman from the contact lense store.

_'Sarah? So that's who I heard when he fell.'_

Chris' heart had stopped when the blond man had fallen from the vents. He thought for sure they were going to be caught. Sarah had even sent men looking for them! Thankfully, Jill knew some tricks to pull off to avoid them. They had nearly gotten caught, spotting a man coming around the corner, Jill led Chris to an upper shaft and instructed him to hold himself between the two small walls. As soon as the man had spotted Jill, Chris let himself go, crushing the other man and rendering him unconscious. A risky tactic, but it had been the only thing they could do. It wasn't easy to fight in small vents, especially when the other men had a Heckler & Kosh MP5 and you had a small Beretta handgun. The circumstances just reeked of disaster, but still, they managed to stay bullet free up until now.

"Damn," Chris breathed, letting his head fall onto his arms, sweat rolling down his face from the stress. "How are we gonna get him out of there?"

Jill sighed and layed down flat in the vent, she was obviously exhausted as well as he was. The seemingly simple task has suddenly turned into a hectic nightmare. Things didn't look too good.

"Well," Jill said lowly, glancing over at Chris with a tired smirk, "We found what we needed, now we just need Wesker back."

_'If only _just_ was as simple as it sounded...'_

He eyed Sarah through the grate, her voice far and echoing through the vents.

"Now, hold out your arm for me," She said sitting awkwardly close to the ex-captain.

Wesker's face displayed obvious discomfort, but the man stayed quiet and shyly handed her his left arm. At least she was doing their job for them. Chris decided for sure he didn't want to mess up something like that, and then having to pay with a punch to the face.

A few seconds, and the injection was done. Wesker sat still, looking down and away from Sarah as she handed the quivering man next to her the empty needle. She then turned back, one leg positioned seductively on top of the other, and leaned closer to Wesker, her hand still on his arm.

"See? Don't you feel much better now?"

Wesker partially faced her, obviously wanting to avoid looking at her. He must have felt awkward due to her being at such a close range. His eyes trailed away from her, and wandered around the cieling-

_'Please see us!'_

Chris began to wave behind the grate, hoping the movement would catch his curious eye-

And it did! His eyes fell upon the grate, and widened slightly at the sudden realization. This was great! They could now find a way to get him, and get him out of here! Before any real damage happened.

* * *

Wesker suddenly felt such a weight lift off his shoulders, metaphorically speaking of course, but a weight no less! Chris was here, he was still here, and he was going to come for him, going to take him home. He felt such a happiness trail into his body, that he couldn't help but smile. Sarah seemed to notice this.

"Why are you smiling?" Her hand crept higher up his arm, making the smile vanish in a quick second, replaced by an awkward frown.

He glanced back up at the grate, and saw that Chris and Jill were gone. But where to?

"Can I go back to my friends now?" He said, but not looking away from the vent.

Sarah stopped feeling his arm, and now stood up staring down at him, "Your 'Friends'? You're joking, right?"

_'Why would I be... _Joking_?'_

Wesker shook his head, "They're here to take me back home, and I want to go with them."

Sarah frowned, "How would you know that?"

"They were here," Wesker said, staring intently at the vent, and Sarah suddenly gripped his arm and dragged him out of the room, shouting orders left and right.

What did he say to make her so angry?

* * *

"Shoot the vents NOW!" Chris had heard Sarah shout, and his heart froze.

"Chris! Wesker just gave away our position!" Jill called from behind, her voice frustrated and annoyed.

_'Jesus Christ, he's like a damn child!'_

Gun shots began to sound throughout the complex, indistinct shouting filled the air, and the hard pounding of Chris' heart began to deafen his hearing. Things were heating up beyond comfort level, and now they had the OK to open fire on them!

_'Screw the vents, they know we're here already.'_

Without warning, he kicked open a nearby grate and quickly jumped out, instincts telling him to dive for cover. The gun shots were still far away, but they would soon enough close in on them. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jill jump out from the vent and roll safely behind the opposite wall where he held his ground. The hallway walls then displayed the shadows of a small team of men, obviously looking for him and Jill. He took a deep breath and waited for them to get closer. Jill closed her eyes and readied her weapon, but not before giving Chris one last look for reassurance. He nodded, and simultaneously they spun out from behind the wall and began to shoot.

One man down to the far left, and another in the center, but the group still had an advantage to them. Five on Two, to be exact. The men began to take formation, three kneeling in the front while two stood in the back, all taking aim to shoot. Bullets flew past Chris' cheek making his heart stop for a split second. He spun back for cover, letting his heart rate return to somewhat normal. To his side, Jill had hidden behind the wall as well, reloading her handgun as fast as she could, breathing deep heavy breaths.

Concrete flew into the air, as the walls were showered in bullets, chunks blowing out in every direction and dust thickening the air. Chris coughed, his lungs taking in a good breath full of ruble. Jill was covering her eyes, careful not to let the dust damage her line of sight. But even with so much chaos happening, the heated fire didn't stop.

_'They're most likely taking turns shooting at us! But I can't see a damn thing- That's it!'_

He scanned the ceiling and took note of the lights. Not a second thought was needed, he began to take out the bulbs one by one, darkness slowly engulfing them. Jill caught onto his plan, and began to shoot into the hallway aiming for the lights above their attackers. In fifteen seconds, the hall was completely black, but the bullets had not ceased. Chris backed away from the wall, distancing himself from the opening and trying to find a new approach. They had to be strategic about this, defensive, smar-

"Screw this!" Jill spat from across the room, as she tightened her pony tail, her face displaying determination like no other.

"Jill, what are you-"

"Chris, I'm going in. Don't fail me!"

_'What!'_

She smirked briefly, and without another word, sprinted head first into the cross fire. Chris acted on instinct now, his mind only repeating one thing: _"Shit shit shit!" _He ran for the hall, watching Jill sprinting towards the gunmen. She slid down onto her knees, dropping close to the floor and began firing, her hand steady and precise. They shot for her. Chris took the opportunity and began to fire, his senses flaring alive from the events unfolding before him. Two more men fell, but three more remained. Jill had unsheathed her small blade and swept kicked a man in the face, then began to attack another with her blade.

Chris sprinted right behind her, locking the third man in a choke hold before he could resume fire on his partner. As soon as Jill had finished off her victim, she round housed the man in the choke hold, knocking him out cold. She rose to her feet, smiling in victory, and just stared, baffled.

"What?" She said smirking.

Chris shook his head, and smiled back, but that smile faded rather quick at the sight before him.

"Jill... You're hit!"

She looked at her left shoulder, spotting the red stain that continued to spread down her arm. Her face still displayed the same smile.

"I know," She said, her stance still strong, "It's fine. Becca can take care of it when we get home."

She then jogged down the hall, a limp obvious in her movement.

_'She's been hit... more than once...'_

Chris followed closely, keeping an eye on his wounded partner.

* * *

_'Shit, this stings,' _Jill mentally cursed, trying her best to hide her limp.

She knew Chris would see it, but she couldn't let him see how hurt she was. She took three bullets. two in her shoulder, and one in her right calf, though that one wasn't too serious. She did feel like her arm wanted to pop off though.

"Jill, you sure you're ok?" Chris' voice came from behind her, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine Chris, right now, we need to worry about getting Wesker away from that woman."

Not too far ahead, there she stood, along with Wesker right behind her looking as uncertain as ever.

_'Speak of the Devil.'_

There were more men with her, about eight of them. And Jill didn't think she could take another bullet, her body was screaming at her to rest, but she ignored it. There were more important matters at hand.

"How are we going to get him now?" She sighed, looking at Chris for a plan.

He seemed to study the group, thinking deep inside that head of his. If anyone could come up with a plan, it was Chris. If it wasn't for his light trick back there, Jill would had surely been killed with sixty bullets to the brain. But she couldn't think about that now. The thought was too nerve racking. So instead, she watched Wesker stand behind Sarah, looking down into the next hallway.

"Jill, lend me your make up kit," Chris whispered, crouching down and sneaking into the office nearby.

_'Make up kit? How did he-'_

She didn't give it much more thought. Obviously he knew her too well, though anyone else would have called her unprofessional for carrying around such an item. But hey, it came in handy when she needed it. And yet again, it came through for her now! Chris opened the small round case and began to use the small mirror to reflect light on the office window.

Wesker seemed to take notice, staring at the moving reflection. His sight trailed down, and halted upon them, face suddenly beaming. He looked happy to see them, and for once in her life, she was happy to see him. He glanced back at Sarah, and snuck away into the office, quickly running to both of them.

"You're here," He said, not making any attempts to hide the happiness in his tone.

Jill then began to realize the sincere feelings the new man had, and felt awful for thinking ill of him when they had first found him.

_'Did I really have to be such a bitch?'_

But she cut herself some slack. It was only natural for that first time meeting reaction. She couldn't have known better.

"Alright Wes," Chris whispered, "Let's get out of here."

"How?" Jill asked, suddenly interested in Chris' tone. He made escape sound so easy.

The man grinned playfully, and pointed to a mailing cart at the far corner of the office. He then nodded towards Wesker, and stared at her. His silent plan was stupid. Very stupid! EXTREAMLY stupid!

But before she knew it, She and Chris were sitting in the mailing cart, handguns aimed, while Wesker ran behind them pushing the cart.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," She muttered.

Chris merely replied with a childish shout, "WHOO!"

Wesker seemed to be enjoying this as well.

They sped down the halls, rearing every corner, knocking over scientists who flailed dropping their papers. The broke glass windows, creating shortcuts for them to take. They came across a staircase, as Wesker jumped in the cart and rode it all the way down. The three of them shook and jumped at every step down the stairs.

_'Fuck this hurts,' _Jill held in the need to grip her arm from the pain.

As soon as they reached the bottom floor, Wesker hopped right back out and resumed his mad dash for the door-

Which was blocked by a human wall of armed forces, Sarah standing right in the middle.

"Halt!" She shouted, "Or we'll open fire!"

Wesker glanced down at Chris, who gave him a grin in response. Jill let out a deep breath and slowly sunk down into the cart, preparing for what came next. Wesker then dashed full force at the human baracade, gaining speed and momentum as he proceeded. Sarah shrieked in panic, and Jill followed her example to scream as well. Chris was just having a blast.

The group dove for cover as Wesker rammed the mail cart out the glass door, glass shards flying in all directions. They had made it! They were out of the complex and on their way back home! Though, something was off.

_'Why aren't they following us?'_

Wesker had pushed the cart all the way to the van, letting go of the handles and smiling brightly, "That was amazing!"

Chris laughed out loud, patting Wesker roughly on the back, "Hell yeah it was! My heart is still racing!"

_'Men'_

"Guys, don't you think it's rather odd that they haven't began persuit?" She spoke, her voice raised just a bit higher to dominate their own tone.

The adult-children stopped celebrating, and began to stare blankly. Chris cleared his throat, and nodded.

"You're right," He said slowly, "I'm sorry."

He then began to walk towards the van, "Let's just get home quick before-"

_BOOOM!_

The explosion came from the van, sending Chris stumbling backwards onto the high grass. The van had been thrown into the air several yards, flipping multiple times, then began decending back to the ground-

Right over Jill.

_'Shit!'_

Jill couldn't move, she was frozen on the spot, all she could do was watch in horror as she swore her life was coming to a horrible end. As the car neared, she shut her eyes tightly, ready to say goodbye to her life-

When she was suddenly hit by a strong force, barely avoiding the crashing van. Her chin hit the ground hard, and her shoulder ached with a strong pain, but she was alive, and she the fact that she was feeling pain was a miracle.

"Wow," Came a familiar voice, deep but light, as a firm arm pulled her up, "You were almost a Jill Sandwich, Again!"

Her eyes widened, as she faced her savior, behind his bulky figure, was Rebecca in the spare van, and some of the rookies helping Chris up from the ground.

"Barry!"

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long to update!  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
R&R! Tell me what you think and how you like it so far.  
Trying to make you guys happy C:_**


	15. Chapter Break Bloopers Take 3

_**Previews for any story I'm working on can be read on my profile :3  
**_

* * *

The motto was displayed all through out the store. Chris thought the motto was a bit over the top. Its a lenses store, for Christ's sake! Why bear a motto like that when your job consists of one thing: Eyes. Though the store was called "Clear View", it was Unclear as to why they held such an uptight working status. He cautiously opened the door, and nudged Wesker in. The blond man awkwardly stepped foot into the air-conditioned atmosphere. Behind Chris, the door shut with a loud thud, causing the woman at the counter to sigh in frustration and slam her glasses onto her desk. The two men jumped from this reaction.

"You!" She growled, rubbing her temples, "You nearly broke the door on your way out!"

Chris looked down, ashamed, "W-well, it's not like you wont get your revenge later on in Chapter 11..."

Sarah stared at him, then bursted out laughing, "You moron!"

Chris began to laugh as well.

"From the top people!" Came Kioni Yuki from the directors chair.

* * *

This woman frightened Wesker, not in the way Jill frightened him, but still scary none the less-

"Hey! I'm not scary!" Jill shouted from the sidelines.

"Jill," Chris began, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking at her deeply into her eyes.

Her cheeks began to turn into a rosy color, her eyes dimmed lost in the moment. He neared her slowly, his lips grazing her cheek, her heart seemed to stop-

"Yes you are."

And she slapped him straight across the face, "You JERK!"

Chris screamed running away from a very pissed off Jill, wielding a very large bazooka.

"Indeed," Wesker began, "Very scary."

* * *

_Sarah leaned on her desk, searching through her papers, signing some here and there. She softly fixed a stray hair behind her ear and resumed her work. _Wesker stared at the image, hoping it would go away._ Sarah caught sight of the man, and looked his way, she said something that he couldn't comprehend, but she seemed completely serious about it._ Wesker shook his head violently, and regained sight of his surroundings. He stared at the woman for a good five seconds, then back at Chris, making sure he wasn't seeing things again.

What the hell was that? Was he seeing things? Hallucinations? Was he delirious? ... or... maybe he was some sick pervert and Chris never warned him about it!

_'That's just ridiculous...'_

"Actually," Chris patted him on the back, "It's not all that riddiculous!"

Wesker stared at him, eyes slowly forming into a glare, as if saying, "WTF ARE YOU DOING IN MY SHOT?"

"You see," Chris ignored him, going on, arm hanging off him as if they were the bestest of friends, "Before you, ya know, threw us all into that zombie infested mansion, me and Forest kinda found a lil somethin' somethin' in the Ol' Captin's desk!"

He then raised a photo, "Recognize this?"

Weskers eyes widened, snatching the photo away quickly, eyes shooting daggers at Chris who chuckled evily, "This is blackmail!"

"This is SPARTA!"

"THIS IS MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DONT GET BACK TO THE SCRIPT!" Kioni Yuki shouted, making Chris speed away.

* * *

"Cash or Credit?" He heard Sarah speaking.

Chris then turned dramatically at the camera, lights dimming down and a huge spot light appearing on him, "I only use master card!"

* * *

The piano, it was beautiful. Ivory keys, black glossed body, vines and flowers carved neatly on the legs and top. The keys were heavy, and the sound was clear. Its melody was the center of attention when ever someone striked the keys. And yet, now, it was destroyed into piles of broken wood, cut strings, and popped keys. How could anyone destroy such a fine and sturdy piece or furniture! It was virtually unbreakable. (You know, unless you took a sledge hammer to the thing, but come on, who would do that?)

"Wesker," Jill hissed with some venom.

"You're welcome!" Wesker shouted from off set.

"SHUT UP!" Jill bursted out laughing, losing the moment.

* * *

_'No, I can't let myself feel pity for that bastard! After all he's done to you? After all he's done to Chris! To S.T.A.R.S! No way!'_

She clenched her fists tightly, and glared down at the piano, its helpless body broken and battered. Her face bore a frown, eye-brows narrowed, and yet, her eyes... her eyes watered. Her heart sank. Before she knew it, she was on her knees, emotions welling up from her core, and pouring out into the form of tears.

Rebbecca hugged her, trying to comfort her. Jill cried louder and harder, giving into the friendly embrace.

"It's ok Jill," Rebbecca cooed, "We have allstate insurance... We're in good hands!"

Jill cried tears of happiness.

* * *

Wesker followed Chris closely, knowing full well that Jill wasn't in a good mood, especially after what he did to her piano. It wasn't on purpose though; he didn't mean to hit the keys too hard. He could have sworn that he was using little force, and yet, the mighty instrument fell.

"Hey, Wes, I'm gonna go find something to eat. Want anything?"

"I'll take a Jill Sandwhich!" Barry shouted onto the set.

"Go away Barry!" Kioni Yuki shouted, "You're not on until Chapter 12!"

* * *

Wesker eyed the hallway, seeing the door to the music room open and inside, the shadow of a small figure looming over the broken piano. He already knew it was that of Rebbecca, since she was the shortest one there, and no one could mistake her figure for another. I mean look at her! She's puny! Tiny! Scawniest thing alive! Nothing could be mistaken for her, she was just too-

"Ok! We get it! Move it along!" Rebbecca growled, causing Wesker to smirk in tirumph.

* * *

The blond approached the rubble and began to shift parts here and there, taking in every crack and splinter. The damage didn't look beyond repair; in fact, it appeared to be broken in perfect pieces. It was like a giant puzzle, put the pieces right, and you have your finished product! With the faintest of smiles, Wesker turned to face Becca, who stared at him questionably.

"Do we have any tools?"

"Tools?" Becca hesitated on her answer, "Y-yeah, why? What are you gonna do?"

His smile grew, "I'm going to build Iron Man..."

* * *

His mind wanted to return to the sight of the blood, but he hurriedly shut the door and leaned his back against it. He allowed a brief moment of rest, calming his mind and his senses. His heart beat wildly, making his shirt rise and fall with each loud beat. Sweat rolled off his face, as he tried to steady his breathing_, _each futile effort resulting in faster paste breathing. The smell of blood was stuck in his senses, its aroma caressing his instincts.

_'What's happening to me?'_

_"_VAMPIRE!" Kioni ran onto the set with a bucket, reached in grabbing a handfull of glitter, and slapping it across Wesker's face. Then darted away giggling madly back behind camera.

Wesker coughed, sparkles poofing out and falling onto the floor, "Fucking Twilight..."

* * *

"Whoa!"

She couldn't help but be amazed. What would have taken a normal person days to accomplish, was done in a matter of minutes by the former captain. All he had to do was fix the strings on the inside, and the grand instrument would be completed! Sure, it didn't look as glossy as before, and, yeah, it was covered in duck tape and glue, but the man really did pull through! The piano was standing and looked really sturdy!

"You did it! You really did it!" She was getting excited; quickly standing by his side and watching him carefully connect the strings and placing them correctly, "But how!"

Wesker looked at her, twirling the ducktape on his finger, "Legos..."

* * *

"Who fixed the piano?" Chris came walking in after hearing the music.

"Wesker did!" Becca seemed so proud of him.

Chris eyed Wesker, who was standing idle by wearing devil horns "... no seriously, who fixed it?"

* * *

"Chris, what are you doing?" She asked sternly.

The brunette glanced over to Wesker, who was looking down at the table again, just staring into it. Jill followed his line of sight, and quickly grabbed the plate away.

"Chris! you can't give him this!"

"He wants it raw, though" Chris said in a semi whining tone.

"This!" She said, running away, "Is MY steak!"

"Ugh!... steak-napped!"

* * *

Chris shook his head and focused on the situation. If Wesker was craving meat, it meant he was feeling weaker, and if he was feeling weaker, it meant he needed his regular injection. Only problem was, they had nothing of the sort. They didn't stock up their inventory with special needles meant for people like Wesker.

"Damn it, Jill." Chris cursed, rubbing his head in frustration, "What are we gonna do with him?"

Jill sighed, "Dr. Phill... Its our only hope!"

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Wesker questioned from the back, lightly taping Chris on the shoulder.

"You're sick, Wes. Very sick, and we need to go and get some," Chris paused to think of the right word to use. "Medicine."

"Ugh," Wesker sighed dramatically, removing his shades, "It's zombie cancer isn't it?"

Chris bursted out laughing.

* * *

Chris stared, baffled at her achievement. Wesker looked up at her, admiration clearly seen on his face.

"It's all that Assassin's Creed, Mm-Hmm," Chris nudged.

* * *

The man was very lost. He looked up, hoping Chris would come down to help him.

_'Where is Chris?'_

No one was there. The vent was wide open, he tried listening for their crawling above, but nothing. Did they betray him? Left him alone to face these strangers on his own? He thought they were his friends...

"Bunch of Assholes, that's what they are."

The scientists laughed, as Chris flipped him the bird through the vents.

* * *

Chris- he suddenly flushed back into his thoughts. Where did he go? Why didn't he try to save him from being taken by these strange people? The same questions over and over again. It made Wesker's head go for a spin. Nothing was making any sense to him. First, he was found by Chris and Jill inside that strange dark musty place. He figured he belonged with them, since they knew his name and who he was. They did seem awfully familiar, and so he didn't fight it. He let them take him to his new home, to his new _family._

And then somewhere off set, music began to play with the words, "_Baby come back!_"

"Chris, shut that off!" Kioni Scolded, as the music was cut off abruptly.

* * *

But this room didn't seem to be their final objective. Sarah proceeded to walk to the back of the massive room, her heels echoed and bounced off the pearl white walls. She opened the back door into a much smaller room, but still pretty spacious. First thing that caught his eye were the boxes that were all lined up against the shelves. All labeled _Cocaine-_

"What the hell is this!" Jill shouted.

"So THATS what he's been doing!" Chris said, as if everything made sense now.

* * *

A few seconds, and the injection was done. Wesker sat still, looking down and away from Sarah as she handed the quivering man next to her the empty needle. She then turned back, one leg positioned seductively on top of the other, and leaned closer to Wesker, her hand still on his arm.

"See? Don't you feel much better now?"

Wesker faced her, "I would if only your breath smelled a bit more pleasant. What is that?" He sniffed, "Pizza?"

Sarah scowled and stormed off, leaving Wesker to grin.

* * *

Chris shook his head, and smiled back, but that smile faded rather quick at the sight before him.

"Jill... You're hit!"

She looked at her left shoulder, spotting the red stain that continued to spread down her arm. Her face still displayed the same smile.

"Tis but a flesh wound!"

* * *

_**I'm such a tard! I could have posted this blooper break LONG ago, but instead I didn't realize it was time for it, and just continued working on the actual chapters, leaving Chris Who? to stay in darkness... I'm such a horrible person LOL  
Anyways, so sorry it took so long to update! I hope to pick up the pase!  
Enjoy my fellow readers C:**_


	16. Chapter 12: Family Reunion

_**Previews for any story I'm working on can be read on my profile :3**_

**

* * *

**

Rebbecca had just finished tending to Jill's wounds. The products she used stung a bit, but the smaller girl was always motherly in her ways. She was, of course, the best. Jill glanced over at Chris, hoping his explanation of their situation was going well. Barry hadn't shown any signs of emotion. He just stood there, staring blankly at the floor.

Barry nodded, arms folded and stance strong, "I see," he said softly, patting Jill on the back, "You two really got yourselves in quite a pickle, eh?"

Jill laughed, quickly hugging Barry as tight as she could, "Oh, Barry! We've missed you so much!"

She was relieved that he had taken the news lightly. Jill thought the elder man would have gone off the wall when Chris explained about Wesker's amnesia. The happiness building inside of her was just all too much to contain! Barry Burton, a great friend, ex-S.T.A.R.S member, and the man who had saved her life twice now was here with them! He was inside their home, she was hugging him, and he was hugging her back. Barry had always been a sort of father figure to Jill, and now that he was here, now that they were all together like good old times-

_'But it isn't like good old times. We're in deep shit right now.'_

"It's good to have you back, Barry." Chris patted the man on the shoulder, receiving a smile and a nod from 'The Bear'.

Rebbecca could hardly keep her body from bouncing happily, her face displaying a grin from ear to ear. Barry chuckled and opened an arm for her, which Becca squealed and hugged him tightly while giggling loudly.

"Hey hey hey, someones pimpin'!" Jerry jeered.

Chris slapped him behind the head and pointed for him to go up to his room, along with his comrades. Jerry put his head down and quickly rushed out the back door, his foot steps heavy with each _THUMP_. Jill rolled her eyes, embarassed by the grown child. Chris sighed, turning to face Barry.

"Sorry," He sighed, "We're not as experienced as we used to be."

Barry smiled, "That's alright. There can only be one team." He glanced around, his gaze stopping on Wesker, who stood by idle watching everyone.

Barry's smile faded, but only slightly, no doubt recalling all that's happened between everyone. Between him and Wesker. But right now, she didn't think that he cared about the past. It's been such a terrible few years, and to finally have everyone together again; Even the captain, It feels though as if everything was ok again. As if all troubles were belittled, as if now that they were together, all the bad guys should tremble in their conjoined presence.

_'But it's not like that,' _she mentally kicked herself, pushing away all childish fantasies.

It was apparent that Umbrella, or at least what's left of them, was after them. For all they knew, they were being monitored right at this moment! Wesker was slowly becoming a mindless hungry lunatic; The new team members weren't making things any easier, causing chaos and destruction where ever they walked. They weren't getting enough income to support everyone. She would need to work a day job at the McDonalds down the street, or the Seven/Eleven up the block.

'_And Chris just keeps getting beefier every day. The hits just keep on coming!' _she tried to joke, but the thought crumpled away.

Barry was beaming now, hugging her and Rebbecca closely like two daughters, "It feels good to have the gang back together."

Chris chuckled, "At least what's left of us."

The rest laughed slightly, giving a moment's peace for the S.T.A.R.S members lost. It wasn't exactly as heart breaking as it used to be, but still, it was a bit painful to realize the loss. There was always room for a moments peace for their old friends. Unless it was mission, nothing else was too important to get in the way of that.

"So he don't remember a thing?" Came Barry, gesturing over to the silent Wesker.

Chris nodded, "Nope, nothing at all."

"Hmph," Barry rested his chin on his fist, "I see," he said pausing. "That's good."

* * *

_'Good?' _Wesker thought, _'Not remembering anything is... Good?'_

Wesker stared blankly at the floor, trying to decipher what this man meant. This, "Barry", person. Perhaps he had done something terrible in the past? Something he couldn't bear to remember? But that was preposterous! He never had a single bad thought of these people. Although there were those few thoughts that flashed across his mind. Thoughts like strangling Chris- But it was only for a moment! Nothing that would truly define him as evil. Unless there was something more. There are no memories in his head from his previous ife. Perhaps he truly did do something awful? Jill hated him enough, Rebecca seemed frightened of him, Chris, although friendly enough, still seemed a bit distant. And the rookies, they all seemed to cower away from him. Now Barry. Barry speaking of his memory loss as a "Good" thing.

_'Maybe I'm a bad person?' _he thought sadly. The idea didn't appeal to him. Not at all.

"You alright Wes?" Chris patted him on the shoulder, the sincere concern clearly on his face.

Wesker observed the rest of the group, a worried expression displayed upon their faces as well. He smiled slightly, nodded, and lifted his head.

"I'm fine," he said lightly, relieved at their concern for him.

Everyone smiled and resumed speaking amongst themselves.

Perhaps he was over reacting? They seemed to be friendly towards him, they were even worried for him. Knowing the people around you cared about your well being, it brought a good feeling. Although, The best way he could define his feelings were to say that there was a side of him, full of acceptance. But there was another, full of denial. Part of him didn't accept these events. Part of him didn't believe in what they said. Part of him was swelling in anger. He felt as if he didn't belong here, as if he needed to be somewhere else, far far away from these people. Though this part was only a small piece of him, hidden deep inside his being. He didn't pay no mind to it, he mostly loved being around his newly found friends. He wouldn't let some minor negative thoughts get in the way of that.

* * *

Before they knew it, Chris was popping open bottles, serving everyone a bit of wine as a celebration of unity. Rebecca had half a glass, everyone knew how small she was, and how horrible her body was at holding it's liquor. Barry was a machine at chugging down glass after glass, and Jill was slow at finishing her first serve. Wesker simply stared at his glass, taking awkward sips ocassionally. Guess he didn't really like the wine. It didn't matter to Chris though, he felt happiness. Pure, utter happiness. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Cheers, to reunions!" Chris coudn't help but bare a large smile.

Everyone raised their glass and drank in unison.

Barry set is fourth glass onto the small table in the center and took a seat, "So you didn't manage to grab a box of them, er, fancy medicines?"

Chris noticed Barry's gaze briefly on Wesker before he actually looked at Chris for a response.

He shook his head, "We barely got out alive! They didn't even think twice about shooting us!"

Then it all came back in his head:

_Jill running head first into the shower of bullets. Everything seem to slow. Her hair traveled elegantly behind her as she slid down and began her assault. Bullets zoomed by, but she was unfazed by this. Left and right, the men dropped as she proceeded her attack. As soon as she was done, lifting her tattered body gracefully from the floor, she turned to face him, giving him a wink-_

Chris shook his head, now he was just making shit up. He hated his semi-active imagination at times. Mostly it stayed pretty sane, but he did have his moments of an overactivity. Though he assumed it was just natural for a guy to over imagine things, especially if its a person as amazing as Jill Valentine.

_'Very amazing!' _he mentally smiled.

Barry looked down in thought, "I'm guessing you guys are gonna need them again sooner or later, right?"

"Yes," Jill said lowly, setting her own half empty glass onto the table, "It wears out in a few days."

"I see."

The group sat in silence, all looking down at their glasses.

The thought of having to go back into that place wasn't exactly a wonderful one. After all, it was sheer luck that they had gotten out the first time. It was sheer luck that they had gotten IN the first time! Chris didn't know how exactly they were going to pull this stunt off. Though last time, they didn't have Barry, and the man was always a pistol in battle. A real force to be reckoned with! And maybe they could leave the rookies home alone for a tiny bit, so Rebbecca could join as well?

Chris would be lying if he told himself he wasn't getting excited. The fact that the old team was together, and that they were going to spring into action again as that old team, it was a real rush! He couldn't help but flash a grin, making the others stare in question.

"What's on your mind, Redfield?" Barry smirked, as if reading his thoughts.

"I say we go in there as the Kick-Ass Ex-S.T.A.R.S team, grab a nice big box of those fancy medecines, and hightail it outta there!"

Everyone seemed to catch his enthusiasm, they smiled glancing at each other and laughing from the excitement. Although the plan was put simply and quite awesomely, (At least he thought so), he knew they didn't truly believe they could accomplish their goal as said. It was going to be a struggle. But at that moment, they didn't really care. They basked in their moment of faded glory, laughing together and smiling. It's been a while since the mood felt this light. It was pretty extraordinary.

"I don't care what you guys think of me," Barry chuckled, sipping a bit of his drink, "But when I saw you three out in those fields, I nearly had a tear falling!"

The group aw-ed in unison, Jill and Rebbecca hugging him tightly. Chris noticed Wesker smile, but only a tiny bit. Guess it was a bit awkward for him.

"We missed you so much, Barry!" Rebbecca smiled, curling up and hugging her legs. "It's not the same around here without you!"

"How are the girls?" Jill asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Moira and Polly?" He laughed, "Growing to be just like their mother!"

The group let out a chuckle, smiling brightly, when suddenly the room fell silent, and glances were being directed towards Wesker.

* * *

_'Why is everyone staring at me?'_

Wesker began to take notice of this a while ago. They wouldn't stop their silent exchange of codes, whatever they meant. He felt as if the story of their relationship went even deeper now, more than just a few rusty encounters, but more dark and sinister secrets, whatever that meant as well...

"Well, who wants some food?" Jill smiled, lifting herself from the couch, "I'll go make that roast beef everyone likes so much."

Chris seemed to brighten, "Alright, great!"

Wesker watched her take her leave, and resumed observing the rest of the group. Chris and Barry were casually looking around, although it was obvious they were reading each others actions. Rebecca seemed uncomfortable, not too later rising from her seat and volunteering to help out Jill. And so the three men were now alone.

_'Great,' _Wesker thought.

It was strange, but he didn't exactly feel too comfortable with the men. Chris had always been his preferred company, but now this other man, Barry Burton, was sitting in their presence. It was different being alone with a friend, and being with a complete stranger he had just met. His nerves tensed, muscles on the edge, lungs pumping air fast into his system. Something inside of him wanted to unleash some sort of violent act on the man. But he couldn't do that! That would be very rude of him, especially since he was a house guest to his friends.

"So, Wesker," Barry spoke, he seemed to hesitate on the name. "How's it been?"

Wesker didn't know what to say. In fact, he was speechless. What was he to talk about? There were no past memories in his head, no real conversation striking topics. Chris stared at the blond, adding more pressure on the matter.

"I-" he hesitated.

"Come on, now, speak your mind!" Barry said a little more assertive.

"My Mind?-"

"Don't you know how to make conversation?" The man then slapped Chris behind his head, "What the hell are you teaching him? You're supposed to be making him into a good man! Instead we got an illiterate dumb ass! Way to go Chris!"

Chris rubbed his head, "I'm trying! I can't help it if the man has the mind-state of a twelve year old!"

They both laughed and watched Wesker, who sat in confused silence. The laugh slowly and awkwardly died down into a small throat clearing cough.

"Wes?" Chris said with a small laugh, "We're joking. It was a joke. ok?"

"Yeah, just a small laugh is all," Barry drank down the rest of his wine, setting the empty glass on the coffee table.

_'A Joke?'_

What exactly was a joke? It was obviously a laughing matter, but the moment didn't seem to be the right time to laugh; After all, he was being insulted, and that was very rude, wasn't it? Barry said "a Small laugh" but from the sound of it, they had laughed a bit harder for it to truly be small. So perhaps it was a "Medium laugh" instead? He would need to investigate this matter further another time. Now, he wanted to know about this man a bit more.

"So, Barry?" He said hesitantly, and more quietly than he wanted.

Barry looked at him, eyes hard, face serious, making Wesker lose his nerve. Shaking his head, he proceeded to act.

"What is your affiliation with me?"

The big man's gaze lowered toward the floor, he seemed to be thinking deeply, which was a good sign. Shooting a quick glance at Chris, he began his story. About how Wesker had been a captain of a police force. S.T.A.R.S. Special Tactics And Rescue Squad. The name had a faint ring of familiarity, a distant memory that was slowly coming into the light. But it faded again, leaving the past as dark and blurry as ever. Barry proceeded to mention a few missions they have been on. The endless training sessions and countless hours drinking bad coffee and reading boring newspapers. Wasn't exactly the life Wesker had hoped he had, although being captain didn't sound too bad. He at least felt like he had some importance in the world.

_'Although, everyone has been saying the team was separated...'_

"So what happened?" Wesker asked, curious to know the truth behind the downfall of a seemingly mighty team.

Barry opened his mouth to speak but suddenly fell short of words. Chris stared him down, and smiled lightly at Wesker, then looked back at the older man.

"We lost you," Barry said finally, "You disappeared. So we had to quit."

Chris nodded, "But here you are now! So! Let's go check on the girls in the kitchen!"

The two men hurriedly sprang to their feet and walked quickly towards the kitchen, leaving Wesker to his thoughts.

The answer to his question wasn't satisfying. Not at all. In fact, he knew there was something more, there just had to be! There was no way what Barry had said could be the truth, after all, he had said moments ago that it was a "Good" thing he couldn't remember his past. Not to mention the actions made by everyone, the small secret conversations, the hints and gestures everyone exchanged; there was definatly more to this story. The curtain couldn't fall upon the stage when the show had just begun. He was going to find out what happened, and he was going to try his hardest to get the answers he wanted. His very being demanded it so.

* * *

**_So sorry its been forever!  
I hope you guys like it, I tried to write as much as I can!  
I promise next chapter will be longer!  
R&R plz! Thank you for supporting "C.W"!_**


	17. Chapter 13: Gettin into trouble!

_**Kioni: *Walks into room* What are you guys doing?  
Chris, Jill, Becca, and Barry: GETTIN' INTO TROUBLE! :D  
Kioni: *Facepalm***_

Previews for any story I'm working on can be read on my profile :3

* * *

They've been cutting it close, way too close. Things were getting intense, much to Jill's discomfort. Now that Barry was here, things had to be different; They needed to be more careful. Her hands began to shake, no, it was just too close-

"Damn it," She cursed, Rebecca glancing at her, "I cut the beef too small."

Jill pouted, eying the beef intently as if blaming it for her mistake. She sighed, knowing it couldn't be helped, and resumed cutting the rest. They would need a lot of the stuff if Barry was going to join their table. The man ate like a horse.

"Jill," Rebecca spoke lowly, sluggishly cleaning off the pots and cooking supplies they were going to use, "Do you think it'll stay this peaceful?"

She didn't know what to say, how to respond. Rebecca had always been the hopeful one to think of better days; Quiet days, where they could wake up the next morning and not have to worry about viral outbreaks. Jill always had a sixth sense for danger, and her internal alarms were just going haywire. But she couldn't down her friend's mood like that, she had to say something. Something that wasn't a lie.

"I sure hope so," She said smiling, her tone light and cheerful.

Rebecca smiled brightly and resumed to prep the kitchen.

_'At least she's happy.'_

"Hey, Jill," Chris came rushing in, followed by Barry, their faces displaying worry.

Jill's internal alarm began to sound off again.

"Wesker's getting curious," Chris glanced back at the living room, "He's asking... questions."

"Questions?" she responded, eying the living room as well, "Well, what did you tell him?"

Barry stepped forward, taking a seat at the counter, "Said he disappeared, so we quit."

_'Wonderful, just wonderful.'_

"So you lied?" Rebecca almost seemed to have a heart attack.

Lying wasn't a specialty for them, in fact, they were horrible liars. The last time they told a lie, it was for Chris' surprise birthday, and that ended up with three different stories: "We're going out to dinner." "We're having trout for dinner." "We wish you were thinner." It was total chaos, and now? Now they had to lie to Albert Wesker! Now they had to keep their stories straight without flaw, or the man would call them out in a split second! They could never lie to him, they had many attempts before back in S.T.A.R.S, and every time they were discovered. The man was a lie detector in the flesh, one more accurate and precise. They would have to rehearse this lie in order to get it right.

"Listen, we just have to get this story straight, alright? We need to convince ourselves that it's the truth," Jill glanced at Rebbecca, who fidgited with her hands nervously, "Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now let's make this story a believable one," Jill pulled up a chair, grabbing paper and a pen from the drawer, and began to draw a chart.

* * *

_'They seemed to be off in a hurry,' _Wesker mentally noted, their behavior seemed to be desperate for escape.

But escape from what? Confrontation. That was the only conclusion he could come up with. The drive to know the truth stirred from within him, boiling hot like a fire. He needed to know, it was an order, not a request. His body acted on it's own, lifting himself from the couch and making his way to the kitchen-

_CRASH_

He stopped mid-stride, quickly facing the direction from which the sound came. It was upstairs, the sound of glass being broken. Wesker stared into the kitchen, none of his friends had heard the noise. But it was so clear, how could they have not? It didn't matter, the sound wasn't pleasant, so he made his way out the back door and up the stairs, quickly but silently. Something told him to stay quiet, something, perhaps it was instinct? Whatever it was, it urged him to remain as a phantom creeping up to the attic: His room.

Gently, he pushed the door open, glancing around quickly to catch every detail of the room. The solitary window was now shattered, peices of glass riddled the floor, as he heard distant shouting from outside. Approaching the shattered object, he peered outside, seeing a group of kids running away, one holding a large wooden stick of some sort, screaming frantically from panic. He couldn't understand their worry, but one glance around the room only seemed to state the obvious. They were the culprits behind the broken glass.

_'But how could they have reached it from all the way down there?'_

He frowned, looking around the room, searching for an answer. He had other matters to attend to, other mysteries to solve. He couldn't spend his time searching for another answer to another problem. It was simply too much of a hassle.

_'A hassle indeed,' _he _s_ighed, _'But i'd like to know what happened to the glass.'_

He began to poke and prod around the various boxes and old furniture. Dust swept up, creating a misty atmosphere, and forcing Wesker to cough lightly in attempts to clear his lungs. Nothing seemed to stick out to him, other than the broken window, everything was exactly the same. He couldn't understand the current situation that had presented itself to him.

From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse an old dresser. The wood had been worn down from obvious years worth of use. Scratches and dents addorned the old thing, a few pieces of clothing hung out, as if the owners were in a hurry to pack them away. Curiosity hit him, the fabric seemed all too familiar. He approached the dresser, gingerly taking the rusted handles and pulling the drawer open. It made a loud _CREAK _sound as it slid roughly open, more dust falling onto the floor. Wesker coughed again, waving his hand in the air, moving the thickness away from him. Once the air cleared, he began to observe the clothes stuffed into the drawer. Various vests and plain Tees were crushed together under belts, which were partly caught behind the drawer itself. The strong sense of familiarity made Wesker smirk. Perhaps he's found something important, a link to his past?

Observing the rest of the room, he felt as if he's stumbled across a vast center of knowledge, of his old memories. If he slightly recognized one thing in the room, he was sure to recognize another, somewhere hidden in another box or drawer. Rolling his sleeves up til he could no more, he began to move drawers, large vanities, dozens of old boxes, and various furniture. Looking through them eagerly, scanning each and every item, searching every nook and cranny, he was determined to put the various pieces together. He was determined to make himself whole.

* * *

"Sound like a plan?" Jill caped the pen, smirking at the job well done.

"Yeah, sounds legit!" Chris smiled back at her.

_'Now all we gotta do is tell it to Wes and get it straight! We got this!' _he mentally cheered.

They had conjured up a brilliant story, one that will explain everything without telling the truth! It was genius! Pure gold in paper form! He was ready to set Wesker's mind to rest. Ready to end the awkward moments of silence, and ready to mold the man into a good person. They could finally put all that has happened behind them, get the help of a super-strong and lightening-fast ex-villain, and take out the remaining Umbrella lackys with relative ease! They didn't have to worry about the world's most dangerous man going after them, because he would be right along side them, _helping_ them! It was like a dream come true!

"Alright everyone," Jill breathed, eying over the paper one last time and scanning the others wearily, "Let's not screw this up. We can't give him anymore reasons to be suspicious of us."

The warning weighed heavily on the team. Chris knew if they messed this one up, it could cost them_. _He doubted Wesker would take the lies lightly, and he didn't want to be around when the man was angered.

_'I'd rather be able to _walk _away,' _he shuddered at the imaginary sounds of his bones breaking.

Jill folded the paper, tucking it away into her pocket. Rebecca seemed to be reciting the story in her head, muttering words here and there while staring off to the side. The man's heart began to race a bit, knowing the youngest of the four would be a stuttering mess if she didn't pull together for them. Barry was grinning confidently though, and that itself calmed Chris down. Barry was clever, he could come up with something to save Rebecca for them.

"Ok, let's go get this over then," Chris announced, smiling and cracking his knuckles with a loud _CLACK_.

"Right behind you," Jill said, hoping off the table stool and following closely.

Rebecca hesitated, but with a reassuring hand from Barry, she followed as well, nodding slightly and letting the rest know she was ok.

Chris glanced around the living room, but there was no sign of Wesker. He guessed the man had left for his room, it was the only other place he could imagine him being. Happy with his deduction, he made his way to the back. The door to the back opened, and they began to make their way up the stairs. Voices erupted from the 2nd floor door, and Chris knew the rookies were fighting again. He glanced at Jill, worry clearly on his face. Jill sighing, made her way to the door.

"Go on ahead, I'll handle them," she said.

"W-wait!" Rebecca stuttered, the three of them looked at the brunette with curiosity. "How about I go? I-I'll only mess up in front of Wesker anyways."

"Are you sure?" Jill asked, placing both hands on the smaller female's shoulders.

Rebecca nodded and smiled, "Yeah, you guys take of it. I'll put the others in place."

With a nod, she left the three and made her way inside the building. A few seconds later, the voices had stopped, now replaced with a more feminine one but furious none the least! Chris knew from the sound that Rebecca was going to lecture the team, and decided to move onward. Although soft spoken, the girl had quite the means of making herself heard. Small but frightening, it was hell in a can!

_Ding! Ding!_

The door bell began to sound. Jill sighed in frustration, turning quickly to look down the steps.

"What the hell?" She growled, "You guys go on, I'll be there soon."

The blond took off down the stairs, rushing into the building. A few moments of silence, and Chris heard a cry of disbelief. "THEY ORDERED HOW MANY PIZZAS?" was all Chris could hear, and he could feel a migraine coming on. It seemed as if he and Barry would be the only ones to deliver the lie to Wesker. Although it wasn't really a horrible thing, but Chris had originally thought this to be a team effort. The world must really be against him today.

"Alright, Barry, I guess it's just you and me then," He said lowly, scratching his head slightly and pressing onwards.

"I guess so," Barry sighed.

_CRASH! BLUUUUUURP!_

"What now?" Chris screamed in frustration.

"Damn it! That's my car alarm!" Barry shouted, both confused and alert, "I'm sorry Chris!"

With that said, the older man rushed down the flight of stairs, jumping off the second floor step and sprinting to the front of the house. From where Chris stood, he could hear children shouting, followed by a vibrantly painted words from Barry. Chris assumed the kids from the corner were playing baseball again.

_'Just my damn luck,'_

Before him, was the door to the attic, behind him, there was no one. How did it end up like this? Wasn't it supposed to be all four of them confronting the boogie man? Instead it was a lone Chris Redfield standing before the slaughter house. He knew it wasn't their fault, it was simply the fact that everyone and everything had decided to pick them off one by one, lowering their ranks. It was suicide to fight a war without an army, so how was confronting Wesker any different?

_'That's the point, there _is _no difference!'_

Chris was feeling his knees become weak, his heart began to pound. Where was his confidence? The one that had been with him about three paragraphs ago! This was the most important moment of his life and here he was wreaking the train. He had been courageous when faced with the horrors Umbrella threw at them. He had lead the others fearlessly into many other dangers. But now? No, now he was practically begging to scream like a scared little girl, to run and hide behind anything that'll separate himself and the devil that lied behind the door. Bad Ass Redfield has left the building!

Chris shook himself mentally, _'Come on, get a hold of yourself!'_

With a mental slap, he gained enough courage to knock on the door.

_'Why am I knocking?' _Chris cursed himself for procrastinating. "Wes, you there?"

"Yeah," the voice was distant, and somewhat uninterested.

Chris figured the man was spacing out again. Taking it as a good sign, he opened the door with full confidence-... which left as quickly as it came when he looked inside the room.

Drawers opened, their contents now lined up on the floor, Dressers rummaged and invaded, thrown around in a sloppy fashion. There was even glass on the floor! Had the man gone insane? Maybe he found something out and gotten angry? Breaking the window in blind fury! The theories were endless and it scared Chris, causing his knees to shake and wobble once again. Chris mentally slapped himself for comparing the feeling to "wobbling".

"Wes," He said lowly, nervousness in his voice,"What happened?"

The blonde man was examining some papers, not looking at Chris for even a glance, "The window broke. A ball flew into the room suddenly. I don't know why." He flipped the page casually.

"A... ball?" Chris eyed the floors and finally spotted the lost ball in the corner. Seems the kids broke more than just Barry's car.

His eyes drifted around the room, spotting old documents and such. He froze, realizing the one Wesker was currently reading.

_'S.T.A.R.S_ _reports... I thought we burned all of them,' _Chris began to panic.

The older man said nothing, reading silently to himself, his attention fully on the material in front of him. He showed no emotion, which made it harder for Chris to read whether he was ok, or utterly disappointed. Chris couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He could almost feel his neck twisting, could imagine the pure rage on the other man's face; Could practically hear the hatred. The worst case scenario would be Wesker's memories returning to him. _That _wasn't a pretty mental picture.

_'Dear lord, I'm gonna die.'_

"Chris," The blonde spoke finally, sending shivers down the brunette's spine.

"Y-yeah?"

Silence swept over them once again, like an ugly monster killing the little confidence and courage Chris had manage to keep. Wesker finally looked up from the papers, expression neutral. Chris swallowed hard, clenching his fists as some form of reassurance. He felt sweat trickle down the side of face, he knew he looked like a wreck to the other man, and the thought only made Chris panic even more.

Wesker held the paper out towards him, eyes staring into his soul, face expressionless. Chris, with shaking hands, took it and began to read.

_' Raccoon City, S.T.A.R.S team- Captain Albert Wesker perished in Arklay Mountains investigation. Remaining Survivors, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers claim outrageous statements. _

_Chief Brian Irons denies their claims, stating 'They have just been through a traumatic event. They're most likely suffering from hallucinations.' _

_The S.T.A.R.S team members claim to have been betrayed by their Captain, as well as Umbrella, the well known pharmaceutical company. Claiming to have seen 'monsters' and 'zombies' as well as other strange creatures.-"_

Chris had to stop, the memory was beginning tomake it's way into his mind. He needed to be able to think clearly, but the fact that something so incriminating was left lying around for Wesker to find. What kind of idiot would do that?

_'This idiot, that's who...'_

"Now then," Came Wesker's voice, a hint of coldness seasoning the question, "Would you care to explain my death?"

* * *

**_Very sorry for the cliff hanger... C: But I hope you guys like it! XD  
It's been forever since I've updated, and even though I said wouldn't update... I just couldn't leave you guys in the dark for that long! So... here's another cliff hanger C: Wow, I'm so nice!  
Seriously, I'm so sorry! I know it feels to be left at a cliff hanger... but anyways, enough rambling! _**

**_Thank you for reading! _**


	18. Chapter 14: Big Kids

_**Very sorry for the delay, College really sucks, I'm unable to purchase my books! D: I've been so busy, that I guess I didn't have the time to write more. But here I am working hard to make you guys happy! (And I really love it when you all are happy! C:)**_

**_So without further ado, here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

_"Would you care to explain my death?"_

The words made Chris' blood turn cold, goosebumps surfacing on his skin, hairs standing on ends; He was scared, terrified, nothing could truly describe how he felt the moment he heard those words being spoken. Standing there, he could feel the other man's gaze burn a hole through him. Glancing behind him, he knew the others wouldn't come rushing in to aid him. Chris felt defenseless, as if he were thrown back into the Arklay mansion, but this time, he didn't even have his damn knife. It was just him and the shirt on his back.

_'Damn, this sucks...'_

Wesker's gaze never faltered, staring intently and waiting for Chris to respond. A small twitch of the brow conveyed that his patience was running thin. Swallowing hard, Chris racked his brain for ways to lie to him, for a way out. But there wasn't any, how could you lie to someone who knew the truth? He knew that Wesker only wanted to hear it coming from him. He wanted of some sort. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Wes," Chris trailed off, attempting to sugar coat as much as he could, "I don't know how much you read, and I don't know how you feel about it, but," he paused. Wesker was still staring, his neutral expression never faltering. "But if you're up to it, I'll tell you everything. Straight out. No more lies or cover ups, nothing but the truth."

The words almost gave the brunette a heart attack. He couldn't believe he was about to tell the most dangerous man in world the truth to his nature; The truth to _everything!_

Taking in a deep breath of air, most likely to be his last, he began to speak- a bit too quickly.

"Well it all started in Raccoon City We were all police officers and oh my GAWD did the office smell like old onions-"

* * *

Jill balanced the mountain of pizza, pacing carefully through the living room and into the kitchen. Setting the various boxes down, she cursed inwardly, promising to make sure the rookies knew who they were dealing with. Her foot would go so far up their ass, that they'll be shi-

"Damn kids!" Came Barry cursing, cutting Jill's inappropriate train of thought short.

"Barry? I thought you were with Chris! What happened?"

"They broke the window to my car!"

Jill only hoped she wouldn't be paying for the damage, half her paycheck had already gone towards pizza that would sit and rot for God knows how long. She didn't look forward to work she'd have to go through scraping up old moldy cheese from the fridge. Her other option would be to eat atleast three slices for dinner every night. The thought made her nautious. As if reading her mind, Barry eyed the stack of pizza, ready to comment.

"Don't. Say. Anything."

_CRASH!_

Jill flinched, staring at Barry wide eyed. She prayed that the damage wasn't too bad, she could almost feel her wallet feeling lighter by the second. Without another word, they both dashed out the back door and up the steps to the second floor. She knew damn well that the rookies were at it again, and it was the perfect opportunity to let them have a piece of her mind. Reaching for the door with flaring anger, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Barry's expression seem to display a sort of fear and surprise, his head twisting towards the window. He gripped Jill's arm firmly, pulling her aside and causing her to lose balance. Before she could register what had happened, the door came crashing down, and with it, a very beaten up Jerry. At first, the sight made Jill think of Charles, the man would always be the one to deliver such a blow, especially towards Jerry. But as she stared on into the house, she could see the small frame of none other than Rebbecca standing at the doorway.

Jerry groaned, but made to attempts to move. From inside, a massive collection of cheers erupted, the rookies patting Rebbecca on the back. Apparently something big must have gone down. Yikes.

"Everything ok?" Jill was hesitant to ask, walking over the fallen door.

Rebbecca smiled, enjoying the moment of heroism, "Yeah, everything's fine, just the usual drama."

Jill and Barry exchanged glances, both speechless at the small woman's strength. Eying the door once again, Jill could almost picture herself beneath the thick wood, as well as Jerry's added weight. It would have been a very unpleasant experience. Shuddering, Jill pushed the thoughts aside, the action not going unnoticed.

Rebbecca giggled slightly, "What's wrong? Were you almost a 'Jill sandwich' again?"

Barry chuckled as Jill sighed in defeat.

"I'm not paying for that," Jill said glaring at the door.

_'Damn sandwiches.'_

* * *

"-Then there was these huge ass green things and they went like 'ROAR' and i was like 'JESUS CHRIST' so we ran and you were like 'BWAHAHAHA' so we were like 'OH MY GAWD' and then-"

* * *

Barry shook his head, they were wasting time. Chris was by himself trying to confront Wesker and tell him their lie, and they were out here worrying about damages. From the corner of his eye, he could swear he felt the presence of evil. The hairs on his neck began to stand on end. It was going to be one _hell_ of a night.

"Hey," he finally spoke, placing a hand on Jill's shoulder, "We should meet back up with Chris. He needs us to back him up."

Rebbecca nodded, stepping out and joining the two.

_'Hopefully we aren't too late,'_ Barry wished mentally.

With a nod from both girls, they raced up the steps once again, the attic door in sight. Time seemed to slow down as they made their final paces towards their destination. What he didn't realize was that it wasn't just in his head. No, the three of them had managed to slow down themselves, drastically changing their sprinting speed into a casual walk, and slowly into a stiff sluggish drag. Barry glanced around as the three of them stood before the doorway, neither reaching for the handle.

_'Jesus Christ, you've gotta be kidding me!'_

With a deep frustrated sigh, he gripped onto the handle, looking behind him to make sure the girls were covering him. It was a dangerous mission, but they had to rescue Chris. Jill seemed to swallow her fear. nodding stiffly at Barry. A glance towards Rebecca, the younger female formed her hands into fists, a look of determination spreading across her face. With that final confirmation, Barry opened the door, and the three of them stepped in.

_'What the-'_

"-hell," Barry spoke the final words aloud, particularly to no one.

The room layed empty, deprived of company. Papers were scattered on the floor, some labeled _R.P.D Report_, others were more obscure. Jill knelt over, grabbing the loose sheets and reading them over, her face slowly contorting into fear. Rebecca seemed to grow nervous at such an unexpected scene.

"W-where's Chris and Wesker?" she managed to say, confidence falling noticeably fast.

Barry couldn't answer the girl, couldn't offer words of consolation. It was mystery as to where Chris and Wesker had vanished to, and one that didn't help ease the growing knot in his stomach. Without thinking, Barry jogged across the room, blindly searching for anywhere they could have gone.

"He found out the truth," Jill said, voice low and filled with warning, "Chris got here too late."

Rebecca panicked even more, causing Barry's mind to trail off into multiple directions. It was best to assume that Chris was in a load of trouble.

* * *

Wesker paced the forest quickly, clearing the path of any hanging branch or hazardous twig. It felt as though he were walking for miles, especially with the way Chris had been ranting the entire way there.

"And that's about it," The brunette finally managed to end his history speech.

In reality, all Wesker wanted to know was the basics, he didn't ask for any specifics. But Chris was kind enough to sacrifice his time, (And life) to inform him of his entire past. And what an intresting conversation that was.

"So, put in a basic standard," Wesker began, "I used to work for a company called 'Umbrella', am infected with the progenitor virus, and attempted to whipe out the entire police force?"

Chris nodded once.

"I see," he breathed.

They continued to travel, all the while being careful as to not trip over any fallen branches or over turned tree stumps.

"So," Chris broke the silence, "You're really not angry?"

_'How many times must I repeat myself?'_

"No, Chris, I am not angry," The blond sighed. He had said the same thing many times during Chris' rant. The man would pause and ask if he was upset. And the same 'No' came pouring out his lips with every ounce of honesty he could muster.

Chris seemed contempt with his answer, and resumed following.

What were they doing out in the forest? In search of the secret Umbrella facility of course!

Once Chris had explained about the virus, and about what he had learned from Jill, it was then that they decided to return to the facility to retrieve the doses necessary for Wesker's proper functioning. Of course, Chris had kept going on about their history, even in the middle of gathering the necessary equipment. And it came as a surprise to Wesker when the two men had walked right past Jill, Rebecca, and Barry. Yet none of them seemed to notice, nor hear Chris rambling on partially illegibly.

_'I can only wonder how well they did as a Police force...'_

Wesker shook his head, no, they must have been a wonderful team if they had survived such horrors that Chris had described. He was sure they were just a bit out of shape. Yeah, that was it.

In no time, the facility came into view, the moon shining down on it's frame, casting ghastly shadows across the field. The two men stood their ground, observing the area carefully. Silence swept over them as the wind began to blow fiercely. It was time for them to infiltrate and retrive- At least that's how Chris put it. The man seemed to make everything sound so dramatic.

"Alright, same way in as last time. But this time, lets not fall out the vent," Chris cast Wesker a weary look.

If the blond didn't know better, he could have sworn he felt a blush of embarrassment creep onto his face. He was lucky he was more hardened than that!

The two began to scale up the vent, same way as before, Chris breathing heavily as adrenaline began to kick in. Once they reached the top, their plan was put into action.

* * *

"Call the Police! Call the Air Force! Call the Navy! This is an emergency!" Rebecca shouted, panic rising in her throat.

"Calm down! We we're not going to call anyone!" Barry sighed, rubbing his temples in frustrations.

_'The hell we're not!' _Becca mentally cused.

This whole event was spiraling out of control, Chris could be dead by now, and Wesker could be out running rampid! Storming through homes and killing innocents, ripping new born babies to shreds-

Rebecca took a deep breath, now she was clearly over doing it.

"Besides," Jill spoke now, "What are we going to tell them? That a man with Super human powers is on the loose?"

The older woman gathered up some papers on the ground, frowning as she skimmed over them. Her face said it all, Chris was indeed in a load of trouble, there was no doubt about it. Rebecca wanted to cry, she wanted to cry and behave like a child. She knew it was suicide taking in their former captain. If only she would have spoken up, if only she could have prevented this from ever happening-

Another shake of the head. There was no use in regretting the past. Right now, they had to find a way to find Chris, Dead or Alive, and bring him back.

"So what do we do?" Her voice shook slightly.

"We'll gather up a search party," Jill stated, clentching her fists, her face now determined.

Barry nodded in agreement.

With that said, the three sprinted down the stairs, almost breaking down the door of the weapon's storage, gathering up duffle bags while filling them with an assortment of guns.

* * *

The vents creaked slightly with their weight, and Chris began to wish he didn't eat that last Sandwhich. Jill wasn't much added weight, but Wesker? The man was two-hundred pounds of pure muscle. Chris could only pray that the vents wouldn't collapse on them again.

Making their way through, Chris followed his memory, attempting to find the stash of injections he saw the last time they were there. With some Refield luck, they wouldn't get shot at this time!

"I think it's around this corner," he muttered, peering through the ducts to confirm his whereabouts.

He visibly flinched upon seeing Sarah, who was currently slapping an innocent man clean across the face. Her long nails acting as talons, leaving a clean cut on the man's cheek.

"What do you see?" Wesker asked as quietly as possible.

"The Devil," Chris gulped, proceeding onward.

Wesker shrugged, and resumed following.

They had finally reached their destination, Chris silently cheering. Their plan was almost complete, it was only a matter of retrieving the injections and leaving safely. Hopefully, the She-Devil wouldn't spot them. With careful hands, Chris unbolted the vent, slipping silently into the room. Wesker followed, acting with a bit more grace than his friend.

_'Show off,' _Chris mentally commented.

Chris began grabbing a few small cases, noting them to contain about ten injections per small case. It was a perfect size, and wouldn't cause much of a hassle to carry out. Things were going smoothly-

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

"Shit!" the brunette cursed, crouching down on instinct.

"Someone's infiltrated!" He heard Sarah shout, sending shivers down his spine. Last thing he wanted was another confrontation with _her._

"Get back into the vents, quickly!" Chris urged Wesker.

Scrambling up to the vents, bullets began to crash against the window. Risking a glance, Chris caught the form of at least a dozen soldiers, guns at the ready, Sarah standing beside them with a face of pure rage.

* * *

The trio scanned the darkness for any clues of Chris or Wesker. They came to the conclusion that perhaps Wesker had taken Chris to the facility they had been to before. It was a good place to start, that much they agreed on, although methods of infiltration, that was another story.

Rebecca had wanted to go in passively, while Barry wanted to go in agressively. Jill insisted on a stealthy infiltration, and so they argued over which method was better.

"If we ask politely, Maybe they'll give us a chance!" Rebecca pleaded.

"Right, let's ask them out to dinner while we're at it!" Barry grunted, "We can't give them a chance to react! We gotta go in there hauling the big guns!"

Jill sighed, "If we sneak in, we dont have to worry about any of that!"

The three eyed each other, and they knew there was only one way to about this. As if a silent signal was given, the three rapidly shook their fists between them, counting to three loudly. The result:

Barry had Rock.

Rebecca siccors.

Jill paper.

"Damn it!" Jill cursed.

"Again!" Becca shouted.

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

_BEEP!_

And right before their eyes, peices of concrete began to shoot out, crumbling and falling off to the side, displaying a gaping hole on the side of the building. The trio practically beamed at the sight. Chris and Wesker were standing before them, a look of triumpth on their faces- of course that was just their imagination. It was quickly realized that the two looked more frightened than a cat dumped in water. Bullets wizzed by as the two sprinted forward, diving out of the building as a familiar woman's voice shouted illegible curses.

"Damn that Spanish Bitch can shoot!" Chris shouted, half sprinting, half limping his way into the forest.

"Just keep running!" Wesker called back, not pausing to look back.

Jill opened the van door, waving her hand to get their attention, "Chris! Wesker! Over here!"

The duo dashed into the van, Chris gasping for air. Bullets crashed against the windshield as Barry floored it, driving like a drunk through the woods. The bullets slowly died out, and finally, stopped, leaving Chris to laugh from relief, slowly accompanied by Jill, Rebecca, Barry, and finally Wesker.

"That was fun," Chris laughed, collapsing on the floor with a plesant smile on his face.

Barry's smile slowly died down, replaced with a look of fear.

"Barry?" Jill glanced at him, "What's wrong?"

"Son of a-"

"BITCH!" Chris finished his sentence, catching a glimpse of a massive Hummer truck driving behind them, Sarah glaring daggers into their rear view mirror.

* * *

**_I'm once again very sorry for the horribly late update! D: I tried to make this as long as possible for you guys. I hope to update much sooner this time! DX  
Thank you faithful reviewers~ You give me inspiration to write more!  
Thank you faithful readers~ I love you all!_**


	19. Chapter 15: Mission Impossible

_**There are days where I feel like I've been dragging my feet on the painfully rough pavement... then I see the kind words you guys leave me, and suddenly, it doesn't hurt anymore :)  
Thank you all for supporting "Chris Who?"! I love you guys!**_

_**Previews for any story I'm working on can be read on my profile**_

* * *

Chris couldn't believe his eyes, he felt frozen like a deer caught under high beams. In a sense, it was more than just a comparison, since there were indeed high beams, they just so happen to belong to a crazy bitch in a hummer accompanied by several men with big shiny guns. Chris liked big shiny guns, just not on the opposing team.

"Barry, get us out of their line of sight!" Chris shouted desperately, to which Barry reacted quickly with a suddenly swerve of the van.

They drove through the forest, dodging rows of trees that threatened to stop their escape. Chris looked at his teammates, Jill's face full of worry and adrenaline, Wesker calm and stoic as ever. Rebecca, falling over his lap from the crazy driving Barry was currently delivering. The older man glanced into the rear view mirror, catching sight of the hummer speeding behind them. The sound of both engines drowned by the sudden crack of bullets in the night air.

The group lowered them selves, attempting to avoid being caught by the flying lead. Chris caught a curse muttered by Jill, who dove into the back and began shifting through the baggage. The brunette was relieved to see his team had brought weapons with them.

"Barry, make sure we stay clear from neighborhoods," Jill called out, "We don't want any innocents to get hurt-"

The van jerked from a sudden impact. Those bastards were probably ramming into them! Chris quickly pulled out a gun from the sack and stationed himself at a window. Nodding at Rebecca, Jill opened the back door of the van, wind rushing around them like a sudden storm. Sniper rifle in hand, she began to aim at the hummer's tires.

Bullets flew at them, one grazing Jill's cheek. With a sudden violent shudder from the close encounter, she took her shot, missing the tire by a few centimeters.

"Are you alright!" Rebecca cried.

"Yeah," Jill breathed, angered by her failed shot.

Taking aim again, she ignored the bullets that barely missed her, her entire focus on steadying her hand. Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted a sniper trained on her, the red beam centering her forehead. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, and Chris suddenly played out the grusome death in his head. Shouting the loudest he could, calling Jill's name, he tried to grab her and move her to safety-

_BANG!_

The world spun, red lukewarm liquid sprayed about the van. Jill's eyes went wide as she tumbled back against the wall. Before her, stood Wesker, the bullet lodged in his back. Chris felt a surge of happiness rush through him, he thought he could kiss the man. (Of course, he decided against it...)

"Jill!" Chris rushed to her side. He held her close, trying to calm her trembling body, "Are you ok?"

Jill nodded, once, then twice. Her gaze trailing up to Wesker, who still stood there, "Thank you," She breathed.

The blond only nodded, more interested in the bullet hole that surprisingly didn't kill him. It was in their favor that he wasn't human, or else Jill would have been...

Chris shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about that. But due to Wesker's heroic action, Chris had a plan. Hopefully the former captain would trust him and do what he says.

"Wes, We need you to act as a shield! We can't survive against bullets, but you can!"

Wesker nodded, catching on to his plan, "I'll act as your shield, then."

Jill grunted as she lifted herself, but remained in her original spot. She took aim once again, bullets flying past her. Rebecca began to station herself nearby, small TMP at hand. Jill took her shot, catching a poor soul in the head, his body flopping sideways off the hummer and onto the forest ground. Once she moved out of sight to reload, Chris took her spot, shooting his handgun in any which way he could. Rebecca by now had picked off at least three other men, their bodies soon forgotten in the rush.

"Hold on!" Barry called back, as he swerved the van around thick masses of trees, and onto a solid paved road.

The hummer followed soon after, the windshield cracking from the sudden hard impact of pavement. Chris noticed the grin on Sarah's face, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He then understood why she held such an expression. From the back seat of the hummer, a man pulling out a massive RPG, stationed himself out the window. In little time, it was launched, headed straight for their van.

Chris' mind shifted into overtime, memories of Africa suddenly flashing before him. Suddenly his thoughts came to halt, freezing the moment in a perfect picture.

"Wesker! Catch it!" Chris shouted.

"What!" Rebecca screamed, her voice cracking with a sharp squeak.

Without question, Wesker moved to stop the rocket from colliding with them. Obviously, he himself was surprised that he accomplished this feat. Once the rocket lost momentum and power, it fizzed out. Wesker tossed it back out, sighing in relief. The van errupted in a laugh, relieved that they survived the ordeal. Chris send a smirk at Sarah, causing the woman to glare in response.

She began to shout something throughout the vehicle, and suddenly she herself was positioned out the window, aiming a trained weapon at them, and fired. The bullets barely missed Chris' body, causing him to yelp and hide behind Wesker. The man did shield them, but his slender figure could only shield so much. Rebecca winced and cried out in pain, as a bullet caught her in the arm. Jill pulled her near, sheltering the younger woman from anymore harm.

"Barry, we need to get out of here!" Chris shouted.

"I got a plan!" Barry called back, turning off onto an old road.

Chris had faith in the man, letting him do what he must. Although he wished the road wasn't so bumpy. He felt as though he was sitting in a bad roller coaster, where they don't bother to oil the rails, and it felt like your life was in danger because of it. Add an army with guns who want you dead on top of that, and Chris swore today was definitely not his day. He decided to treat everyone to a day at the spa after this.

"Redfield!"

Chris cocked his head towards the hummer. Sarah was calling out to him.

"Give up now, and return Albert Wesker to us immediately!" She hollered, voice becoming hoarse from the shouting.

Chris decided to play immature.

"Never!" He shouted, shaking his fist for good measure.

It was then that Barry swerved into another small road, that eventually led them to an old Umbrella Facility. Chris began to wonder what sort of plan Barry had cooking.

The van didn't seem to be slowing down either. In fact, they were approaching the building at an alarming speed. It was then that it hit him. Literally.

"Shit!" Chris screamed.

The van collided head first into the building, making their own entrance. The van spun as rubble fell onto the top, Barry shouting incoherent words as he tried to keep the vehicle in control. They finally stopped moving, the dust thick in the air. Jill let out a sigh of relief, followed by Rebecca and Barry. Wesker was still physically tense, Chris took notice of it rather quickly.

"Wes-"

The man quickly took hold of the three, holding everyone close. What followed soon after had everyone going into a state of shock.

The hummer had crashed into their Van, the tires squealing horridly in the quiet night. A sickening sound of metal and rock being crushed echoed against the walls of the building. Rebecca screamed loudly, Barry gripping the steering wheel of the van. It had happened so quickly, their hearts pounding rapidly against their ribs. The chaos had finally died out after their van collided against a pillar, a sudden rise of indistinct voices errupting from the vehicle outside their doors.

"B-Barry," Jill gasped, nodding a thank you to Wesker for his quick action. "Barry, are you alright?"

The man grunted from the driver's seat, nodding lazily and shaking an arm dismissively, "Yeah, I'm good."

_'Damn it, this can't be the end for us,' _Chris began to think of their options.

He wouldn't accept defeat, they had come too far to die like this. They had faced things ten times worse than this-

"Come on," Barry then grunted, unbuckling his seat belt and kicking open the passenger door, "This way!"

Of course, Barry had his plan! He almost forgot due to the chaos that occurred earlier. With a small smirk, he helped Jill up, grabbing what weapons he could and following quickly, Rebecca and Wesker right behind them.

The voices from the hummer converted into shouting, and Chris knew they were spotted. Barry didn't falter though, he proceeded to make his was as quickly as he could through the building, making a sharp turn into an old hallway.

The white paint that originally coated the walls were now caked with dirt and dust, and some other unidentifiable liquid.

_'Blood?'_

The white had also aged into a murky yellow, the tiled floors broken and covered with dirt as well. Plant roots appeared to be starting to claim the building as their new home. If Barry's plan was to lose the army, they could surely lose themselves as well in the old ruins. The halls looked like a maze, and yet somehow, they seemed familiar. Almost as if he's been there before.

"Umbrella likes making things simple for themselves," Barry began, as if reading Chris' mind, "Once you've seen one of their facilities, you've seen them all. At least the older ones." He sent them a cocky smirk, "If I'm not mistaken, the stairs should be just around here."

Chris could feel the happiness rise in his soul upon seeing the staircase, as promised, just around the corner.

"Barry, you're a genius-"

Rebecca's words were cut off by rapid fire, bullets embedding themselves on the walls next to them, shattering windows that havent been broken yet. Without another word, the group made a mad dash for the stairs, scaling them faster than Rocky Balboa could ever hope to.

They went up two floors, gun fire never stopping. Chris made sure to get in a shot or two as they climbed higher into the building.

"This way," Barry called out to them, kicking open a door and rushing through.

_'Floor-3,'_ Chris took note.

Their boots sounded heavy of the worn floor, echoing in every direction. Barry stopped and appeared to be looking for something. Spotting his destination, he began to run once again.

"Guys, I can't," Rebecca breathed, grasping her arm tightly, "It really hurts."

"We can't stop, Becca! We have to keep moving! We're almost there!" Jill tried to reassure, but Rebecca only shook her head.

"I've lost too much blood, I'm starting to feel the effects," She said a little more than a whisper.

Just then, Wesker picked her up bridal-style and nodded, "Carry on."

Jill glanced at Chris, Chris glanced at Barry, Barry glanced at Rebecca, and Rebecca... wore a goofy look on her face. Barry shrugged and resume running down the halls.

The shouting became distant, but they were still being perused nonetheless. They couldn't stand around for long to catch their breath, they had to keep moving. Barry stopped, taking in deep breaths, so much for "Keep moving."

"Barry, No offense, but we gotta keep moving," Chris said, glancing behind them.

"I know," He responded.

"Barry, like, uh, now."

"I know."

"Barry-"

"Jesus Christ Chris! Just wait a God Damned minute!"

Chris was about to speak again when Barry opened one of the hallway doors gently, entering the room quietly with a gun trained on the darkness. The group eyed him from behind, curious as to what he was doing.

"They usually have some juicy secrets on the third floor," Barry whispered, glancing back at the group, "And we're just in luck."

Chris finally realized what he was getting at, his eyes wandering far into the room. The walls seemed to be hissing, growling, _moving_. His heart caught in his throat, almost not believing what he was seeing.

"_Lickers_?" He gasped, covering his mouth quickly, afraid to have alerted them.

The group winced, but settled when they saw the creatures weren't startled.

It was amazing, these creatures, after such a long time, still remained inside the old facility. They looked rather thin, and were probably starving, but the whole concept of them still existing in the abandoned labs was simply mind-blowing! Chris would have thought for sure they would have died from starvation or had eaten each other for means of survival.

_'So this is your plan? Use the B.O.W to get rid of them!'_

Chris nodded his approval, the Lickers would surely take care of the men after them. Barry began to step away from the room, his steps halted by the sudden sound of foot steps approaching. He cursed silently, pushing the team down the hall and towards another room. He closed the door silently, and joined his friends, but not without first picking up a small rock. Chris eyed the man, waiting for his plan to unfold.

"Spread out! I want every floor and every room searched!" Sarah's voice echoed, sending a chill Chris' spine. He could have sworn he saw Wesker get a chill as well.

Barry flicked the rock into the hallway, hitting the Licker infested room's door. The sound was louder than expected, and the men suddenly tensed, training their guns at the door. Sarah sent a man to investigate, he couldn't be any older than perhaps mid twentys. Gun professionally aimed, he approached the door, followed by three other men behind them. Barry shrunk back into their room as to not give away their position.

Chris could see the top of their heads through the clouded window, their eyes focused on the door. Three heads suddenly became two when a flash of pink came into view, tackling the man down with a sicking _SPLAT!_ Shouts erupted in the hall, bullets flying once again.

"Shoot them you _idiotas_!" Sarah shouted.

Screams began to fill the halls, along with horrible screeching and flesh ripping. Rebecca hid her head against Wesker's chest in attempts to drown it all out. No doubt horrible memories flooding back to her. Chris held her hand, Jill pulling closer to the team as well. There they were, all five of them, huddled together. As if together, they were safe from the horrible monsters that awaited them outside.

Barry patted Chris on shoulder, a signal to move out. Silently, they slipped out of the room and made their way down the hall quickly, but quietly.

"There they are!" Sarah shouted, dodging a Licker's pounce. "Don't let them escape!"

But her shouts were futile, the Lickers were still surrounding them, killing off her men slowly. Chris was thankful for the abominations for once, they had managed to save them from being shot to death. Barry rushed through some double doors, revealing a stairwell. They began to climb it once again, praying and hoping they could make it out in one piece.

"Almost there," Barry huffed, it was obvious that the man hasn't been through this much since the early incidents.

Sucking in as much air as he could, he made it to the final step, doubling over and leaning on the rails. Chris had to feel some pity for the man, he was getting old, and it showed.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Jill asked, looking down the stairs with a paranoid face.

"The top floor is usually reserved for emergency escape routes! We'll make our way to a staircase opposite of this, and rush back down to the main floor and get our asses back home!"

Rebecca let out a sigh of relief, sinking more in Wesker's arms, who smiled ever so slightly from the good news.

"Let's go home then," Wesker said softly, catching everyone off guard.

They smiled, determined to return home, _together_.

Upon opening the door, their hope was crushed, eaten, thrown up, then crushed again.

_'We're on the damn roof...'_

"Shit," Barry muttered, scratching his head, "Guess I was wrong."

"You guess?" Jill shouted.

"Oops," The man shrunk back.

Chris sighed, "Come on guys, if we turn back now we can slip into another floor and take it from there."

The group nodded and turned, only to freeze at the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs.

"They managed to survive the Lickers?" Rebecca said weakly, grunting in frustration.

"Everyone, turn back! This is where we take our stand!" Chris nearly choked on his words, panicked at all the possible outcomes this could result in.

The team quickly rushed out into the roof's helicopter platform, loading up their guns and taking their stand. Wesker placed Rebecca down gently, the woman grunting in pain. The bullet wound in her arm had a nasty yellow substance crusting over it, the flesh bruising badly. Jill's expression dropped, worry spreading across her face.

Rebecca smiled weakly, "I'm fine," she breathed, pulling out a handgun with her left hand.

Chris' grim expression wasn't missed, Wesker placed a hand on his shoulder, as for comfort. Chris was greatful for the gesture. They all held their weapons, ready for what was soon to come.

Finally, on cue, the door opened, revealing Sarah and about four other men behind her.

* * *

_**This chapter was more action than anything else, I feel like I didn't do well with it! :D''  
It's not all that bad, It's just not**_ _**my favorite chapter... but at the same time... I kinda do like it! C:  
Enjoy you guys!**_


	20. Chapter 16: He's Batman

_**Thank you all for your kind reviews, and for those who didn't, thank you for reading anyways! I'm glad "Chris Who?" got as much love as it did, it really makes me giddy just thinking about it!**_

_**Previews for any story I'm working on can be read on my profile**_

* * *

This was it, it was the final stand. The ultimate confrontation between good and evil!

Okay, perhaps it wasn't _that_ intense, but still, it was a major confrontation! Chris didn't know if he was going to make it out of this alive, but he'd be damned if he didn't go down without a fight!

"There's no where else to run, Redfield!" Sarah shouted, fixing her hair to her best efforts. It was now a mess in that ponytail of hers, which she ripped out from her hair and threw onto the floor.

Chris didn't speak, he just glared at the woman with an unwavering determination.

Rebecca whimpered slightly, the obvious pain reminding Chris that he had to be careful in his actions. She was depending on him to get them all out alive. The fact that she was wounded added the fact that there was only so much she could do to aid them in this stand off. Sarah seemed to take note of her condition, Chris spotting the sly smirk growing on her face.

_'Shit,' _Chris mentally cursed.

The men around Sarah now had their guns trained on the team, causing the group to flinch slightly and raise their own guns. Chris took a deep breath and joined his comrades, aiming his gun along with them. Sarah began to laugh, her voice disgustingly pleased.

"Are you really going to fight back? You're cornered!"

Chris had to chuckle slightly, "I'm not dying without a fight. At least I can say I tried after all this is done."

Sarah scoffed, glancing over at her men. Chris' heart stopped as soon as he saw her tilt her head, the motion full of permission to open fire.

Bullets began to race towards them, Chris firing back with adrenaline pumping through his veins. He could hear Jill shout his name, but nothing was quite fully coherent in his ears. Time seemed to be non-existent in that moment, even as a bullet implanted itself in his forearm. Chris didn't stop, he wouldn't allow himself to. He needed to protect his friends, he needed to be strong for them.

Jill rushed to his side, firing in synch with him. He knew she had his back.

Barry joined him to the left, barely dodging a bullet that whizzed by his head.

If they were to die, then they were to die _together_!

_CRACKLE CRACKLE BOOM!_

The ground shook, causing everyone to fall over, a few guns misfiring, but no casualties. Chris hissed at the pain that shot up his arm as he tried to break his fall. The bullet wound throbbing wildly.

"What the fuck is that!" cried one of Sarah's men.

Crawling from underneath them was a grotesque monster. Pink flesh hung loosely on it's six limbs, appearing like spider webs at the ends. Long talons dug deep into the concrete, small amounts of blood oozing off the tips. It's torso was massive, the rib cage protruding sickly. And finally, it's face. _God it's face_. It almost looked human, a pained expression plastered on. Dead grey, almost blue eyes, scanning the area, it's drooling jaw rimmed with sharp teeth cocked open. And from it's horrid throat, it emitted a nightmarish screech.

Chris stared at it, slightly shaking from the creature's presence, as memories came flooding back to him. He has never seen this creature before, and it truly frightened him to know: He didn't know how to take it down.

His gaze trailed over to Sarah and her men, the woman's face full of horror, her voice unheard, for nothing was heard for Chris at this moment. Her men fired their weapons onto the beast, but it didn't even flinch. Whipping one of it's arms, it sent one of the men falling off the building with an echoing _SPLAT_!

Slowly looking over to his team, he saw Rebecca's frightened stare, Jill's horror filled eyes slightly tearing up, and Barry's jaw falling slightly open. But above all, he saw the pain spreading across Wesker's face, the man falling to his knees and grasping his head.

* * *

It's unbearable...

_"Shoot it! Shoot it now!"_

The pain was spreading across his brain like a surge of electricity.

_"Take that damn thing down at once!"_

He could only breathe heavily as it all came and went just like that.

_"Sir, the B.O.W was unstable, we had to-"_

"Wesker! Wesker! Are you alright?" Chris shook him out of his thoughts.

The blond gasped slightly, shaking his head and blinking a few times, then nodded.

The large monster screeched once again, it's voice painful to hear. Chris assisted him to his feet, Wesker taking notice of the blood dripping down his arm.

"Chris-"

"It's fine, don't worry about me. Worry about that_ thing_ over there."

Said thing screeched again, twirling rapidly, it's arms flopping around hitting anything nearby. The entire group dodged the attacks, rolling away and getting to a safe distance from the creature. Rebecca shrieked loudly, Wesker rushing over to pick her up and dash away immediately. Every human being was cornered against the edge of the roof. They may have wanted each other dead a few seconds ago, but the matter at hand was more important.

"We need to get around it," Jill breathed, glancing over at Sarah and her men.

"Th-they should have some w-weapons down in the labs," stuttered one of the men.

Wesker never saw such fear displayed on a human's face. He never knew a man could tremble so visibly as did everyone around him. Rebecca was a wreck in his arms, lips quivering along with the rest of her; Although he could understand why such fear was felt, the creature was indeed frightening, but he couldn't bring himself to truly fear it. It was the strangest feeling, and he would ask Chris about the matter later.

"Wes," Chris called out to him, "Take Rebecca somewhere safe, she can't handle this in her condition."

"I-I can too!" the small woman cried from his arms, "B-besides! You're shot t-too!"

"Just a flesh wound," Chris smirked, letting it fade quickly and nodding to Wesker, "Go, quickly," he motioned towards the door.

"Captain, don't you dare!" Rebecca growled lowly, her glare as threatening as a child puffing it's cheeks out.

Wesker sighed, "I apologize," and ran for the door.

The creature howled, swiping an arm at him, which he dodged easily. Another arm came at him, but with a calculated leap, he was able to make it to the door, the heavy metal slamming shut behind him. Rushing down the stairs, he made his way back into the building. He didn't know where he would go, but Chris had trusted him with taking care of their friend, and he swore to do as such.

"Captain! Where are we going! We can't just leave them!" the woman cried, flailing her arms weakly, but with much determination.

"Chris trusted in me your safety, I cannot go against his word."

Rebecca sighed as he rounded the corner of a long hallway. He froze in his tracks as another headache came over him, almost dropping the girl to the ground. With all his strength, he made sure Rebecca didn't fall. After placing her down gently, he clutched his head, groaning from the pain.

"Captain?... Wesker?... Al-"

_"Sir, the B.O.W is thrashing about madly! It's not accepting the treatment!__"_

_Subject 767- RagDoll had been a failure._ _The B.O.W began to decay faster than any other before it, not to mention it's arms would fall off if it came into contact with the __chemical _Chloroxlenol_. It was discovered a few days ago, after the tedious cleansing of the labs, the B.O.W began to react violently to the cleaning supplies used. It's limbs began to pale, slowly falling off the torso, until finally, the entire creature came fumbling down, it's body going pale from the chemicals as well._

_The entire creature had decomposed. Such a simple chemical to bring the massive beast down. It was an utter disappointment__, especially when the creature held such promise._

_They had tried to improve it, to introduce the chemical into the blood stream directly, but it was a failure, only resulting in a very _violent_ B.O.W. _

_Guns were fired recklessly at the creature, men shouting in panic as the beast wouldn't fall. Honestly, these idiots._

_ In one swift movement, Wesker grabbed a bucket from the janitor's closet, the old water ready to be dumped outside. Instead, he splashed the remaining liquid onto RagDoll, the beast screeching loudly, skin bubbling and turning pale and falling apart._

_Chloroxlenol couldn't kill it from the inside, but the skin was too vulnerable to protect it from the outside._

_Honestly, how he ever got things done around here was beyond him._

"Captain! Oh thank God!" he felt something heavy on his chest, looking down slightly, he spotted Rebecca hovering over him, eyes full of worry. "Are you ok? Does your head feel better? Please say something!"

"I know how to kill the monster," he stated, lifting himself from the ground.

Rebecca stared blankly, "W-what? How?"

"I remembered something," he mumbled.

"Wha- H-Hey!" she cried, suddenly being lifted off from the ground, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to serve some Justice," He said with a smirk, making his way quickly through the labs.

Rebecca scoffed shakily, "Who are you? Batman?"

* * *

The beast howled loudly, it's limbs flailing about at them, each of them dodging the advances. They took their shots when they could, alternating who shot from either side. They needed to work together in order to bring the monster down.

"You there! Now!" shouted a man, pointing at Barry with authority.

The older man grumbled, hating taking orders from a random stranger, not to mention one who had tried to kill them not too long ago. But he complied, quickly aiming his gun and shooting while staying in motion.

The bullets hit the pink flesh with a dull _splat_, the damage obviously minimum. The fact didn't discourage him though, he kept firing with a steady hand, all the while holding his breath. He felt as if he breathed, he would miss the flailing monster and ruin the whole tactic.

What tactic was that, he had no clue.

The thing gurgled, lunging forward suddenly. Barry dove off to the side, using the momentum to gain a good distance away. Sarah and her men seemed to be standing back, leaving the rest of their group to do all the work.

_'Team work my ass.'_

A loud whistle was heard, Barry spinning on his heels to find it's origin.

Jill.

She signaled Barry to come over, and he wasted no time in doing so, sprinting as fast as his feet could take him. He ducked quickly, barely missing a stray limb of the creature that trashed around violently. Gripping his hand, Jill pulled him over to a secluded corner, Chris running right behind them.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked.

Jill scoffed, "If that Woman thinks we're going to do all the work, she's got another thing coming! We're staying right here until we come up with an effective plan!"

Barry smiled, he loved it when Jill took matters into her hands. Made him feel Fatherly proud of her.

Chris glanced around the corner, flinching at the creature's howls, "Well, Sarah's men are finally moving their asses." He scratched the back of his head, wincing at the pain of his wound.

"Careful, Chris, don't wanna strain yourself anymore than you need to," Barry stated, patting the man on the shoulder lightly.

The younger man laughed nervously, finally leaning against the wall and breathing evenly.

Jill seemed to be calm, but Barry knew her previous wounds from days before were still healing. It was amazing that the woman hasn't collapsed from exhaustion. But then again, Jill wasn't your average woman.

Another fatherly pride settled in.

Barry shook his head, he couldn't let his mind wander from the task at hand, "So what do we do? Bullet's aren't doing us any good against this thing."

The three glanced around the corner, eying Sarah and her men fighting off the beast. The woman shouting out curses directed specifically at a certain Redfield.

"We need something with a bigger punch," Chris stated, almost sarcastically, "Obviously, we don't have that kind of power with us."

Jill reloaded her gun, cursing inwardly at the amount of ammo she had left, "We could probably find something inside, although thinking about it now, I'm sure there are more left over B.O.W running around in there."

Barry agreed, it seemed Umbrella locked away these "left overs" to be forgotten. They were most likely supposed to die from excessive decay and lack of food. Guess they crashed the party before that could happen.

Another ear-rattling screech from the monster, the trio hunching over in attempts to drown out the noise. Umbrella was damn lucky their facilities were a good distance away from civilization. Surely the neighbors would be shaking their fists at horrible sounds that were emitting from the building.

"I say we make a run for the door and search the building," Chris suddenly said, receiving baffled glances from Jill and Barry alike. The man sighed, "We don't stand a chance against this thing, I honestly would rather face the B.O.W we're used to, and find something to work against this thing, than shoot useless bullets until one of us slips and become dinner."

Barry wanted to protest, but he saw no other way, they were going to have to take their chances inside the building-

_SLAM!_

The creature had collided with the wall, specifically, the one with the only way out. Sarah's men were cheering, as if they've achieved something amazing. The only thing they've achieved was making it angrier and destroying their only escape. They cheered as if they had actually damaged the monster. They were in for a rude awakening.

Jill sighed, "Guess we should help now."

Chris cursed and sprang to his feet, training a gun on the B.O.W and firing away.

* * *

Rebecca winced at every step, she honestly hated feeling so useless. She could be out there right now, fighting off that horrible thing with her friends, instead of being baby sat by their former Captain. Not that she wasn't complaining about being carried, Wesker had very comfortable arms, she just wished to be in healthy conditions.

"So how do we kill this thing again?" She asked, holding in the need to grunt in pain.

The man glanced at her, and Rebecca knew he could see through her act, "We need as much cleaning detergent as we can gather. It contains the chemical Chloroxlenol."

Rebecca tried piecing the information together, "You mean a simple chemical used for cleaning is that monster's weakness?"

Wesker nodded and continued navigating the building.

She was relieved to know the beast wasn't as indestructible as everyone had thought. A simple chemical that's available to the public, how easy was that? Probably the sole reason Umbrella never used the B.O.W in the first place. And suddenly, the thought struck her.

"Wait, how did you know it was weak against Chloroxlenol?"

The man's face seemed to show slight guilt, "I might have, had a flash back," he stated, glancing back down at her, "Might have."

_'Might have? Perfect! Last thing I need is him to remember who and what he is, and turning against me. I don't think I can take going against him in my condition!'_

Rebecca didn't respond, just stared at the man's chest while he proceeded walking. She didn't know what to respond with, and in all actuality, she didn't want to spark anything else in that head of his. The man was her ally now, but she wasn't so sure he would remain that way.

"It's quiet," she heard him breathe, causing her to look up and observe their surroundings.

The building was, indeed, awkwardly quiet. There were no muffled noises from the battle waging on the roof, nor any distant bullets being shot. It was eerie, to say the least. Something didn't feel right, not at all. Rebecca tensed, hoping it was just the blood loss getting to her head.

She gasped silently, feeling Wesker tense as well. This wasn't good.

_SCREECH!_

Wesker dove to the side quickly, avoiding massive claws from colliding with his back. Rebecca shrieked, trying to make out their attacker.

"Hunter!" She cried, recalling her near death experience from the Arklay Mountains.

Wesker grunted, obviously not wanting to waste time on the beast. The hunter reared it's head back and let out a loud roar. Rebecca felt her heart burst when she began to hear more Hunters approaching. How did Umbrella manage to keep so many B.O.W's locked in this facility?

"Brace yourself," Wesker said lowly, causing Rebecca to quickly grip the man's clothing tightly, holding on desperately. In the blink of an eye, the Hunters all pounced, Rebecca squeezing her eyes shut tightly and praying for their lives.

_Splat!_

Something warm and horribly scented hit her cheek. Peering out through half lidded eyes, Rebecca saw one of the Hunters, a bit too close for comfort. Although the creature itself wasn't moving.

A better look, and it was impaled in Wesker's arm. Retracting his hand, the body fell limp to the ground, joining it's brethren that now decorated the floor. Rebecca couldn't imagine how on earth did the man manage to rid of so many hunters in such little time. She could only assume the man was beginning to remember on how to use his abilities.

"Have a flash back of your abilities too?" She inquired, looking at the former Captain's handy work.

"It's coming back to me," He stated, all too amused, a smirk growing on his face.

Strangely enough...

... It wasn't a threatening one.

* * *

_**Okay Okay, I know this was supposed a Bloopers Chapter (Every 4 Chapters) but I couldn't do that to you guys! XD  
The next Bloopers will be the final Post for this story... That's right folks, "Chris Who?" is finally ending! D:  
The next chapter will maybe be the last, although I'm not certain. We'll just have to sit tight, wait, and see ^ ^  
Thank you all! R&R!  
Reviews tickle my fancy C:  
**_


	21. Chapter 17: Mr Clean was suicidal

_**I am SO sorry guys... Personal life has been getting in the way, so I haven't been able to write, let alone draw... And then FFN decides to delete my progress in this chapter I had prior, and so I had to retype this entire thing again, going by the little memory I had of it -_-  
Well, hopefully you guys enjoy this horridly late chapter...**_

* * *

The blood left over from the hunters began to dry and crust on Wesker's hand, making it stick partially onto Rebecca's leg. The feeling was uncomfortable, but he would worry about that later. Right now, they had to find the janitor's cleaning supplies, or at least something of the sort, to find some cleaning supplies. Not to mention the girl was looking quite pale and sickly, no doubt due to her injury. She was smaller than the rest, and so it didn't take much for her to bleed out.

"Are you alright?" Wesker said cautiously, keeping an eye on their surroundings. He didn't want to attract anymore B.O.W's.

Becca huffed, "Yeah, never better."

She smiled slightly, shrugging her small shoulders in the process. Wesker admired the determined act she held up all this time. Just as he began to look away, her eyes began to droop until they were barely open. It was apparent that she was trying to sound strong, but the look on her face showed just how close she was to giving up; Wesker would not allow that to happen.

"Stay awake," He spoke again, snapping the girl's attention back to her senses.

The halls echoed eerie screeches from the B.O.W on the roof- _RagDoll_. Waves of dust and rubble would fall from the ceiling with each violent outburst. Particles found their way into Wesker's eyes, forcing him to blink rapidly to clear them out, but they never stopped him. Rebecca, his friend, needed him to pull through. Not just for her sake, but for everyone else fighting to their death on the roof top. This was the opportunity that he was seeking! If he came through for everyone, they would finally accept him as one of them!

With reignited determination, Wesker forced his way through the halls faster than ever, Rebecca groaning slightly in his arms.

"Take it easy on the turns," She grumbled, "No need for indoor road rage."

* * *

Chris was inwardly writing down his will, listing off everything he possessed valuable, and entrusting them to his sister. He'd be damned if those rookies back home took over his weapon stash once he was gone! Not that it made a difference, he would be dead before he ever got to write anything down. Yes, he was convinced that he would die tonight. He was, in fact, one-hundred percent sure that this would be his final resting place. His hands shook from the thought, but he kept his aim true and never faltered in his fire.

_'This is it, Redfield. Time to go out with a bang!__'_

The B.O.W came dangerously close to hitting him with one of it's arms, but the poor sucker next to him didn't manage to dodge in time. The man was sent screaming off the roof, a sickly _SPLAT _resounding from the edge. Chris cringed, dodging another round of arms that came his way. The B.O.W didn't seem to tire, it had the energy of a thousand kids thrashing and throwing it's wild tantrums! It was ridiculous!

Another loud screech, causing everyone to cover their ears from the force. Jill had managed to land a few shots in the monster's eyes, but not even that seemed to hurt it much. She gave another loud curse, frustration clearly beginning to take control.

"I'm down to three shots left," her voice shook, "We can't take much more of this!"

Chris frowned, trying to find some form of comfort he could offer, but due to their situation, nothing seemed appropriate. The last thing he wanted to do was give a false sense of hope to her just before they died. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him with foreign eyes. God she looked so miserable.

"You did good, Jill. Go back to the corner and stay alive, alright?" he said soothingly.

Jill nodded stiffly, sending a glance at Barry. He was already making his way to said corner, his chamber clearly empty. She followed him, and Chris hoped she would receive some appropriate comfort from the elder man.

_'I know I need some comfort of my own,' _he thought with sulky tone.

It was then that Chris realized he couldn't give up. He never planned to go down without a fight, but now, he didn't plan to go down at all. He would be sure to give his best performance of his life! It was just like in the Arklay mountains, except this time, he knew what to expect. Just like in Africa, only this time, he was stronger and had a team he could depend on.

He checked the chamber to his gun, rolling away from the thrashing creature's limbs. He counted four bullets left, not counting the half loaded chamber in his pocket; So in total that made eleven bullets. The creature cocked it's head to the side, Chris dead in it's sights. It lunged at him, but he was lucky to be light on his feet. He parried away, though he tripped on some fallen rubble, forcing him to roll to the side for a finish. His shoulder throbbed, but adrenaline was coursing through him. This was it, time for the show to begin!

Across from him stood Sarah, currently firing at the creature with a fierceness in her eyes. As soon as the creature turned it's attention to another one of her men, the same fierce gaze was directed at Chris. The brunette man slightly jumped, attempting to ignore the harsh green eyes that were threatening to burn a hole into his skull. He resumed firing at the creature, hoping the action would draw her stare away from him: It didn't.

A bullet flew by his face, scrapping his cheek and causing it to bleed. Chris spun quickly to face Sarah, her gun trained in his direction.

"This is all YOUR fault, Redfield!" She spat, her once neatly kept hair now in a messy heap of a bun, "Do you hear me?"

_'Yikes!'_

Chris dove behind the B.O.W, narrowly avoiding another round of flailing limbs. This is turning out to be the worst day of his life. No, scratch that, second worst.

Yes, he definitely thought the Arklay mountains incident was still the very worst day of his life, mostly because he was young and, admittedly, stupid. They definitely didn't know what they have gotten themselves into. This whole, "I'm most likely gonna die," day, doesn't quite reach number one _yet.__  
_

"Chris!" Jill called out to him, running from her cover to his side.

"She's lost it! She's firing at us too!" Chris shouted over the screeching B.O.W's voice, "We can't stay out in the open!"

More bullets flew by, making the duo duck down on instinct. Chris grabbed Jill's hand and quickly ran around the B.O.W, passing by a few of Sarah's men. At least they were more focused on attacking the monster rather than them-

"Kill Redfield and his group!" Sarah screamed furiously.

Her men began to take shots at the duo as soon as the order was given.

_'Son of a-'_

Damn men of hers have to follow every order loyally, don't they? They just had to respect her as their leader. Or perhaps it was more out of fear than all else? The woman was indeed quite frightening, though Chris doubt they preferred ending up as B.O.W chow. But honestly, why couldn't these bastards be like any other group and crack under the pressure? Turn against their team or something! Give them at least _some _leverage!

"Chris, Jill, get over here, quick!" Barry shouted, sending cover fire their way.

Chris noted the man had Jill's gun, and so he only had three shots left. The brunette hoped the elder would make them count.

_BAM! _

One shot landed directly between one of Sarah's men's eyes. Two shots left.

_BAM! _

Another bullet lodged itself in the concrete wall. One more shot.

_BAM! _

The last shot barely missed Sarah's face, but the woman didn't even flinch as the bullet flew by. Her stare was as hardened as ever, fury slowly boiling beneath the surface. Chris had to give props to Barry for having the balls to even attempt a shot at the witch.

The trio resumed back into their corner, not able to do much but sit and wait to be turned into food. Barry tossed the gun next to him, not finding the use of holding an empty gun. All three of them simultaneously cringed at the sudden shout of commands by Sarah. Bullets then began to hit the corner, cement flying out in chunks. Slowly, their protective wall was being demolished, and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

He had finally found it! The cleaning supplies had been a ways off, but he had finally managed to find the storage unit. Eyeing the desks that laid carelessly about, he laid Rebecca carefully onto one, the smaller woman hissing in pain. He sent her an apologetic look, but she simply smiled back.

"I'm fine," She reassured, "Just go find the Chloroxlenol. I'll call if anything comes by, alright?"

Wesker studied her, part of him not wanting to leave her alone, even if the closet was only a few feet away. Not seeing any other choice in the matter, he nodded and quickly began to rummage through the crammed closet.

_Mr. Clean, Fabreeze, Gain, Bleach; _All of these were worthy of use against RagDoll. But which would be more effective? He began reading the ingredients of each, all written in extra fine print.

_'This is ridiculous.'_

Grabbing a bucket from an old huge sink, he quickly began to mix all of the liquids together, adding a little of water for good measure. No use in wasting time!

"Everything looking alright in there?" Came Rebecca's voice, although weakly. Wesker was just glad she was making effort to communicate with him.

"I have all the necessary components to take 'RagDoll' down," He called back to her, crinkling his nose at the strong scents that began to spread through the dank air.

"'RagDoll'?" She inquired, voice full of curiosity, "Is that what it's called?"

The man nodded, even though she couldn't see him from the door. "Yes, that was the name given to it."

"Hmm," she paused, "I'm guessing you remembered that from one of your flashbacks?"

There was an awkward silence. Why was it awkward to mention his memory returning to him? He supposed he'd find out the next flashback that hit him.

"Yes," was all he could muster.

"That's," he could hear her breathe deeply, "That's good. Let's hurry up and get out of here."

The blond shared the same desire to leave. The strange feelings that he felt at the moment were starting to get on his nerves. The flashbacks he had experienced, although he wouldn't admit it, left him a bit rattled. Chris had explained how his life was before, but the memory of working with such nightmarish creatures was much more than just a story: It was _real_.

He shook his head out of that train of thought, not wanting to spend more time thinking of the subject. He had more important matters to attend to. Looking over his handy work, he deemed the ultimate weapon to be perfect.

"I'm done, Rebecca!" He called back assuringly, picking up the bucket full of cleaning detergent and making his way out of the closet. "With this, we can save our frie-"

He stopped mid-sentence, not able to believe what was before him.

Rebecca laid slumped on the desk, blood staining the dust covered surface, skin deathly pale.

She wasn't breathing.

* * *

Jill had to calm herself, she needed to get her head straight. Okay, so they were down to one clip of ammo, that's alright! Sure, they were injured and couldn't really fight back the way they could, completely fine! Alright, Alright, so they were out numbered about seven to three, not including the huge ass monster trying to nip at them every chance it got. Not all hope is lost, right?

_'That is the biggest load of bull I've ever heard!' _she thought bitterly.

This was it, this was their final stand. She could see the end of her life coming into view. The finish line of the marathon she had run. It was a good race, at least she believed so. She was so frustrated with this fact, that she had to burry her head in her hands, clenching as though the action would allow her to get a grip on her thoughts.

She jumped slightly at the feeling of someone's hand upon her shoulder. Looking up, she stared into Chris' eyes, his face lit in worry. She only wished she could take it away from him, put on a brave face and show them the Jill Valentine everyone knew and admired. But she couldn't, no, the Jill Valentine everyone knew was gone. Now she was another woman, one who had lost hope.

"Jill-" Chris' voice was cut off by a massive roar, and a few dying screams from Sarah's men.

"We're down to five more armed men, Sarah, and the monster," Barry informed, peering around the corner carefully.

Chris nodded at him, then resumed speaking to her, "Jill, we can't give up. I almost did, but we have to pull through for each other. Do this for everyone who depends on you!"

The blonde woman shook her head, "Chris, I just," her voice faltered, "I just can't! We have little to no ammo, and we're starting to turn into walking corpses with all our injuries!"

Chris scoffed at her, "If we're walking corpses, you better believe we're gonna pull off one hell of _Thriller _performance!"

Jill made a face at his comment.

Her partner just smiled, "What I'm trying to say is, even though it looks like we're outmatched-"

"-And out numbered-" Jill added.

"-_And _outnumbered," Chris continued, "It doesn't mean we can't come out of this alive. We have to accept what we're given, and make the best out of it. We may not have the best hand dealt to us, but we can sure as hell bullshit our way to a winning game!"

Jill stared at him for a few seconds, allowing the pep talk to settle in. She always wondered how Chris was able to pull out these random encouraging conversations, even when it seemed the world was ending. Jill willed herself to smirk, eyeing the knife in her right boot. If she had to play a bad hand in this twisted game, then so be it. Ignoring how her body protested to move, she stood, gripping the blade handle firmly while twirling it skillfully.

"Alright," She said in a low voice, "I'm going to see if I can get onto it."

Chris' eyes widened, "Are you... sure?"

Jill nodded.

"Then I'm going with you," He said standing up, brandishing a blade of his own.

"W-what?"

Chris grinned, "We're partners, Jill," he grasped her hand and gave it squeeze, "Till the end!"

She couldn't help but smile, eyes threatening to let tears fall. She squeezed his hand back, nodding at him in approval.

"You bastards are nuts," Barry chimed in, breaking the duo out of their moment. "Alright, alright, you kids go in with your cute little knives." He waved a hand dismissively, "I'll cover you both from here with the left over ammo."

Chris handed the man his clip and gun, "Thanks, Barry. I know we can count on you."

Barry gripped his hand before Chris could pull away, looking at them both sternly, "Don't die... Or I'll kill you."

Jill patted the man on the shoulder, "We won't, for your sake."

The older man grumbled something, but left the conversation at that. He loaded the clip into the handgun, cocked it back, and peered around the corner. It was now or never. With a nod from Chris, the two lashed out in a sprint. The second they left cover, bullets began to fly by them. Sarah's men were determined to take them down.

Barry covered them, just as he said he would. His aim was incredible, as he was able to take out three more of their enemies, leaving only two more, the wicked witch, and sir B.O.W. If they could find a way onto it's back, they could try to tear it apart with their knives.

_'Or do total suicide if that thing decides to roll over, either way.'_

One thing was true: _Shit's about to get real._

* * *

**_So sorry again for the late chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!  
And again, sorry for the horrible cliff hangers! DX It's just the only thing I really got going to make this an exciting story XD;; Pathetic, right? I guess it's also partially the fault of it being the epic climax of the story, so... blame the story!  
Well, thank you guys for your patience, and not sending me hate mail C: I love you all!_**


	22. Chapter18: Memories in the Moonlight?

**I will spare you all a long note and just get down to the nitty gritty. But I will say that this was typed up on my new ipad. Which means? I will actually get stuff done! Hurray! But excuse any mistakes... It doesn't necessarily have autocorrect...**

* * *

_'Deep breaths.'_

Jill could hear Sarah shouting from a distant corner, phone clutched angrily within her hands, and voice echoing from her spot. Her men were much too busy with the creature to even pay the duo currently making their way out of their safe corner any mind.

'One_ step at time,'_ Jill breathed as the thought came, her feet carrying her as fast as they could, battered body and all. Her objective? Climb onto the creature's back and avoid being being crushed by it's thrashing. It was easier said than done, really, but it needed to be accomplished. They had no other means of attack.

The B.O.W reared it's head back, a massive howl escaping it's distorted mouth. It was a perfect moment to attack.

Giving Chris a nod, the man returning the gesture, she sprinted for the creature and lunged herself onto it's arched back as it was mid howl. The blonde wrinkled her nose in disgust, the fur smelling rancid and fowl, but she would deal with it. Blade now clentched tightly in her hand, she pulled her arm back, and promptly slammed it back down into the the creature's flesh. Chris had followed her lead, climbing further on top of the monster. He was practically on it's back, kneeling over slightly as one hand kept a firm grip on the creature. The two of them proceeded to impale the B.O.W, thick bloos oozing out of it's wounds with a sickly sound.

The creature was not pleased.

With a loud roar, it had begun to thrash about, limbs flailing as it did so. It's beady eyes scanning the rooftop as if to reveal the phantom attackers, neck not able to bend the awkward angle to spot the two gripping tightly onto it. This worked slightly in their favor, of course, but it wouldn't last. Jill knew that. So with a few more jabs of her knife, and not pressing their luck, she lept back down before the creature decided to do anything that would cost her life.

"Chris! Get down!" she called up to the brunette, now backing away towards the bullet riddled corner as Sarah's remaining two men began to notice her. Just as expected, bullets flew in her direction, one grazing her cheek and making her hiss in pain. _Lovely. _

Just where the hell did these guys get their real life infinite ammo cheat? Stingy bastards.

"Go on! I'll be right behind you!" Chris called back, almost looking like a bull rider atop the monster.

Muttering a curse while sending a glare towards the armed men, she quickly made her way back to the corner, relishing the warm greeting Barry had to offer her. Turning, she watched as the creature seemed to become angrier. A sarcastic thought was about to surface, until she realized what the B.O.W was about to do.

Orbs of sky blue widened, face pailing, and mouth dropping, she ran out of the corner. Barry had barely been able to pull her back as she let out a strangled cry, urging Chris to take action. But it had happened all too soon. The creature's limbs pressed against the floor as it lifted itself up.

And promptly fell backwards with Chris now caught beneath it.

* * *

"Wake up," he murmured worriedly, "Please, wake up."

Rebecca hadn't stirred. The woman was as still as a corpse. Then again, perhaps she was a corpse. Wesker didn't want to think about it, but it was the most logical form of thought to follow at the moment. Rebecca could very well be dead and miles away now, unreachable by any means. If only he could have stopped and allowed her decent rest. If only he would have just taken her home, he could have returned as soon as he dropped her off! But regret or guilt would get him no where. What was done, was done.

Or at least...

Pressing a hand against her neck, he felt for a pulse, for any sort of distant hope. He sighed in relief when he felt the dullest of signs of life within her body. Upon further inspection, it was revealed that she also was still breathing. If only _barely. _But that was enough for him.

Rebecca was going to make it.

At least, she would if he acted quickly. So without another thought, he picked up her body once more, bucket of cleaning products in his other hand, and quickly made his way back to the rooftop. He could hear the thrashing RagDoll had continued in doing, although, he had mixed feelings on the issue.

Part of him was very worried for Chris, Jill, and Barry. His friends must be having quite the fight on their hands. And yet... There was a part of him who seemed strangely _proud_ of the damage this creature was dealing. It was frightening, to say the least. He assumed it was most likely due to his past life, who he was before all of this, who he used to be. Yes, it was definitely his old self. But he would never revert to that man, he swore he would change and be different.

He would learn the new ways of this life, relearn everything he had forgotten, such as basic knowledge of cooking and cleaning and relearning how to use every day items. Evil people were supposed to know how to use things for evil purposes right? That's how it seemed to go, at least he thought so. So he definitely couldn't be evil.

After all, he didn't even know how to make cereal.

How could someone evil not know how to make cereal? Exactly, and that was his story, and he was sticking to it.

_"-Practical Al-"_

The voice suddenly broke though his thoughts, causing him to freeze mid-stride. Who on earth-?

_"-This virus will be the start of a new beginning! Together, we can reach the dawn of a new era!"_

_It was the perfect plan. He was the perfect being. And with this research, he would achieve nothing but greatness. It was only a matter of time before he would put his plan into action._

More and more memories continued to lash themselves out at him, causing a massive migraine to start taking shape. It had become so great that the man had to kneel over from the pressure against his skull. Teeth clentched, eyes squinted shut, and a heavy grip on the bucket causing the metal to dent and crumple. He was mindful to keep a light hold on the unconcious woman in his hold, but she was the only thing spared from his strength.

_"A new era is arising, and I will be the new leader!"_

_"-Complete, global, saturation-"_

_The mansion was the perfect beginning, gathering data and seeing how the very first B.O.W faired against S.T.A.R.S Alpha and Bravo teams. It had gone exceptionally well until he was discovered. The lovely remains of Raccoon, and the evidence of how destructive the virus could be had to wiped out in turn. Umbrella had to go and erase such a beautifully chaotic scene, but he didn't let that stop him._

_The B.O.W continued to become even more grotesque, some occasions, them growing in size. Others, were smaller, creating a wonderful variety of monsters at his disposal. All resulting in wild behavior and failed tests, but that didn't stop him either._

_Research continued, and amounted into product, product turned into results, and results became his source of power. He fed off the power, the power to control the virus at will, turning every day citizens into blood hungry soldiers all under his command. With his word, he could sent thousands, no, _millions _into war, and no man or woman would even hesitate to kill on his command._

_But all of it had crashed and burned down when a certain Redfield came over to take him down. Wesker, high off of power, ignorant of his destructive ways, he hadn't thought much of the other man. Honestly? He thought he could snap the other's neck like a twog and simply carry on with his life. Initiate the rebirthing of the world and rule amongst the chosen few to start anew._

_But he was wrong._

_He was so wrong, and it had cost him his life. At least, he thought it did. Frankly, he had underestimated his own DNA, the way it could practically adjust to any newly introduced virus, or even situation. Sure, the lava from the volcano had done it's damage, and being what he was, he practically sank further and further down with ease. Yes, the rocket launchers that Chris and Sheva had been so kind as to send his way literally blew his head off his shoulders, but he's come a long way._

_How laughable. It wasn't all too difficult to regenerate. Surely he could do such a simple task._

_What he hadn't realized was that he would lose all his memories. Troublesome, yes, but not exactly unbearable. It was luck on Wesker's behalf that the magma decided to ooze out the side of the volcano, and into the ocean. He had broken out of his rock hard prison, body sinking to the depths of the ocean and simply walked his way to land._

_He _walked.

_It was a rather long journey, but he had made it, lungs not exactly needing oxygen to carry on. In some part of his subconscious, he must have known there was the old abandoned facility nearby, especially near those who worked for Sarah. They had regularly checked the area on multiple occasions, cleaning out old research files. It was only by chance that Chris and Jill had stumbled upon him first._

His eyes then opened slowly, face slowly becoming neutral as the memories returned to the man. He arose to his feet with grace, neck twisting each way as he let out a sigh of relief. _God _he felt stiff from the lack of exercise. Chris was a horrible caretaker, he decided, for not making sure his body was appropriately looked after. But he supposed he would get him for that later. Eyes trailed over to the woman in his arm, lips now pressed in a thin line as he observed her.

"I have more important matters to deal with now," he said to no one in particular.

One thing was for certain: It was damn good to be back.

* * *

"Chris!" Jill continued to holler hoarsely, struggling against Barry's hold, "CHRIS!" her voice continued to lash out, tears now falling from her eyes as she desperately watched the B.O.W continue to simply _roll _on the floor as if nothing had happened. She couldn't see the man's body beneath the creature, and that was the scariest part. It was just not _knowing _the condition of his body.

Not _knowing _how mangled it was.

And yet it was _knowing _she wouldn't be seeing him crawling back out.

Barry pulled her tightly against his chest, grunting since she didn't make it easy for him, and pulled her back before any more harm could be done. Although right now, things looked pretty evenly matched. She noticed the B.O.W had crushed one of the remaining two men with Sarah. So now it was said green-eyed bitch, a shaken and broken man, most likely with an empty gun since the bullets had stopped, and the disgusting creature before them.

The creature who took Chris away from her.

She scowled, gripping onto Barry and burrying her face against his vest, tears creating a salty mess against the material. Her chest began to ache. It hurt to even breathe. Why was she even breathing? Why was she breathing if _he _wasn't breathing. Why was she standing if _he _wasn't standing? She should have stayed. She should have stayed with him. Then she would have been able to pull him down before the B.O.W decided to lay backwards.

"I know what you're thinking," Barry spoke, his voice gruff, and yet Jill could have sworn she heard it break slightly, "He wouldn't have wanted you to break down like this." Now he began to rub circles into her shoulders, and the realization of just how sore she was hit her like a bag of bricks. "We have to stand strong. For him." Brown eyes now looked down at her, "We have plenty of time to mourn after we make it out of this mess."

Jill thanked the man for his words, nodding while drying her tears as well as taking a deep breath. He was right. She needed to be strong. She needed to pull through. She needed-

-To find out what exactly was Wesker doing with that bucket.

"The hell..." Barry breathed next to her, looking just as perplexed as she.

Wesker had literally fought his way back onto the rooftop, dibris flying out in random directions before taking a stance before the B.O.W. The blonde took note of the other blond's posture. He held himself with class, with pride, and most of all, _he looked exactly like his old self._

"Shit," she whispered to herself.

Wesker stood tall and proud, although Rebecca was no where to be seen. The thought troubled her, but right now she had to deal with this current situation.

"RagDoll," the man spoke with authority, "I have no further use for you. Consider yourself fired," he seemed to purr. And just like that, the contents of the bucket he had at hand was dumped over the B.O.W.

The flesh began to bubble, turning white as a sheet and practically boiling the flesh. 'RagDoll' as Wesker had called it, began to shriek, shrill sounds escaping it's mouth. Jill had to cover her ears as it began to echo throughout the area, Barry at her side copying her gesture.

"Goodbye," The man continued, dropping the bucket and wiping his hands against his shirt, "And good riddance."

She would have cheered at the fact that the creature was now dead, or dying. But inside, he wanted to scream in anger for the fact that a measly bucket of whatever liquid could do what guns and knives couldn't. Perhaps the pen is indeed mightier than the sword.

Or is it, the bucket is mightier than the gun, in this case?

The creature finally decayed, revealing Chris' body underneath. This seemed to peak Wesker's interest, since he began to make his way over to the fallen man, causing Jill to bolt from her spot and make a dive for the brunette. She had shoved past Wesker in the midst of her mad dash, but she didn't care. She only wanted to protect Chris from the newly awakened man. This was no longer the amnesiac Wesker they were caring for before.

Wesker simply stared her down, face hard and unemotional as he did so. It honestly sent chills down Jill's spine, but she continued to meet his stare with her own, glancing down at the still brunette at her feet. The blond man had opened his mouth, ready to speak before a soft cough interrupted him. Their head's simultaneously lowered to look down at Chris, who was beginning to peel his eyes open in order to stare up at the two, a crooked and weak smile growing on his face.

"Hey... did we... win?" came the raspy voice, and he seemed to wince as if it were an effort to speak and breathe.

Before Jill could respond, the sounds of a chopper could be heard in the distance, slowly approaching the abandoned facility and the remaining survivors. Sarah took this as her cue, walking up proudly to Wesker's side, hand raising suddenly with a gun pointed at Jill. What happened next was a surprise, to say the least.

Wesker gripped the woman's hand, Sarah emitting a yelp as her wrist was harshly grabbed, and the gun clattered to the floor, "We will continue this some other time," he growled, giving her a stern look. Needless to say, the green eyed woman was in shock, gripping her own wrist with hurt as she sent a glare towards Jill and Chris both.

* * *

The chopper now landed on the roof top and causing the wind to whip around them harshly. Chris shuddered, the sticky remains of the B.O.W still all over him, causing him to gag and feel colder than necessary.

_'Alright, _now _this is the worst day ever. Gross.'_

From his spot on the ground, he watched Wesker walk casually over to the chopper, Sarah at his side looking pissed. Jill attempted to help him up, and he managed to stumble to his feet, but his body felt like every bone was currently dust. He knew he probably had broken most of his bones, and it would be hell to look at after they returned home. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was-

"-Where is Wes going?" he stared blankly, looking over to Jill with a mixture of curiosity and hurt.

"My time here is just about over with," came the blond man's reply, turning to face the duo, Barry now jogging up to their side, "I shall take my leave and let you all go this time." His eyes narrowed now, looking rather serious, "But next time, you won't be so lucky."

The brunette now then realized that the old Wesker was back, and with his return came a newly reborn threat. Chris nodded, face hardened momentarily before softening once more, the tiniest of smiles coming to light, "Take care of yourself," he called back.

The words must have thrown the other off, for Wesker's stare faltered slightly. Recoering quickly, he waved a hand dismissively "Miss Chambers is just outside the doorway. She needs instant medical attention."

Chris could see Jill and Barry nod from the corner of his eyes, and figured the two were gawking at the other man and his seemingly merciful mood. With a half scoff, half grunt, Wesker climbed into the chopper with Sarah, the aircraft lifting up and carrying them away.

A gentle hand on his shoulder, Jill, and he was able to tear his eyes away from the sight in favor of looking at her. She nodded, offering him an arm, which he gratefully took, and began to help him walk away from the rooftop, Barry offering support as well. It was then that Chris wondered if he would ever see Wesker again under more friendly terms. He had to admit, having him back within their group, bonding with him as a friend, and practically having him be part of their family of misfits... it had been... nice.

He was going to miss it...

* * *

**One more chapter and then it's finished. Sorry for the wait again guys, but, well, C'est la vie! I have a personal life, and I get lazy like every other human being. But I did promise to stick with this story and see it out til the end, and I'm planning to keep that promise.**

**Til next time!**


	23. Chapter 19: Aloha

**Here it is! The final chapter to "Chris Who?" More comedy in this one, or at least, I hope you think so!**

* * *

'Home is where the heart is,' at least that's how Chris thought the saying went. All he knew was that the biggest relief washed over him once they arrived back at the house, although he couldn't necessarily heave a sigh of relief due to the condition his ribs were in. It was more of a... painful shudder of relief? Yeah, he'll go with that. He was just thankful that Barry was strong enough to support the man, as well as the semi-conscious Rebecca.

The girl was exactly where Wesker had said, laying against the wall and looking pretty grey. She had woken up moments after they left the facility, mumbling random things about 'Batman' and 'Justice'. Chris didn't exactly understand what she was getting at, so he let it slide as just random nonsense in her loopy state of mind. He had to hand it to her though, the petite sized woman could really hold her own, and she stuck through the whole ordeal even with her massive injuries.

_'She's come a long way,' _he thought fondly.

The rookies had all gathered within the living room when they arrived as well, making Chris smile as a father would when his children came to greet him. They all looked genuinely concerned, and it made his chest fell completely warm and absolutely fuzzy- and he didn't care how much of a pussy it made him sound. If he had to be affiliated with such a name, then Chris Redfield was one tough pussy!

Er, that sounded much better in his head...

Charles quickly brought him out of his thoughts, the elder brunette spotting the healing wound on the man, "Sir, you need to rest," he said courteously.

Chris nodded tiredly, a weak half-smile playing on his face, "Yeah, we all do." Charles was always the more polite one and always willing to voice his worries, which in this case, was the status of the four battered beings that had just arrived.

The response merely caused the younger group to display even more worry. It sent even more waves of fondness for the young men surging through him, feeling quite special for being worried upon.

"You guys should rest up as soon as possible then," the rookie continued, looking over towards Rebecca, a visible wince overcoming him at the sight of her lolling her head, "How serious are the injuries?"

"Severe," came Barry's gruff voice, more hoarse than what most would have liked, but then again, the group had spent hours shouting their throats raw. It was to be expected. "We're gonna need a lot of days to rest up, especially 'becca here," he gently shifted the woman onto the sofa, Jill quickly at her side and asking the men to bring over a first aid kit along with a few IV bags from Rebecca's medical supplies. They quickly obeyed, rapidly doting on the half-conscious woman as Jill made quick work to attach the IV to her.

Chris watched the facial reactions of the rookies. They all looked grim, some biting their lips in worry, others fidgeting nervously as they watched on. They just all looked like worried children, and the thought itself made Chris inwardly smile. (His face hurt too much to actually fully smile, damn it!)

He mused the thought of making them refer to him as 'Father Redfield'. It did have a nice ring to it! And Jill could be 'Mother Valentine'! Oh, it was all too perfect! Chris indeed considered the group to be his children of sorts, rookies learning his ways, being passed down the knowledge and wisdom he possessed.

_'They're absolutely wonderful! So perfect and caring! Such-'_

"Damn! Who's gonna cook us dinner now?" came Jerry's complaint, causing the rest of the men to nod grimly as they walked away from the injured seniors as if they hadn't just arrived home from near death.

_'-damn good for nothing pricks!'_

Chris rolled his eyes at the retreating group, turning to focus his attention towards the trio at the couch, "Let's get ourselves healed up. Our official medic may be out, but we'll be fine as is."

Jill nodded, wincing slightly as she did so, "Sounds good to me."

Damn good for nothing rookies, it figured all they really wanted was food out of them. Perhaps they were more like children than Chris would have liked...

* * *

Wesker paced the long white halls of the newest facility, just built on the outskirts of some small town. He didn't bother with the details, it didn't matter; Nothing really mattered to him except the job getting done, and even that was proving to become a massive migraine.

Sarah had decided to shadow his every move, taking charge when it was absolutely _unnecessary _and completely _annoying. _She would shout commands, demanding test results here, speciment updates there, and bicker with workers every chance she had.

They had just returned from the opposite wing of the facility where the woman had blown up on the workers for simply not following the dress code to a perfect T. It wasn't even that big of a deal. One of the men simply had on a darker colored shirt than most whites. Instead of 'Cotton white' it was 'Cloud white', or whatever it was she had said. It was absolutely ridiculous! She was honestly beginning to grind on his nerves.

Quite frankly, he was fed up.

"Ms. Acebedo," the blond man groaned tiredly, restraining himself from rubbing his temples in aggrivation, "Perhaps you should let me deal with the workers, rather than bark orders every so often?"

"Oh, yes, of course Mr. Wesker sir!" came the quick reply, her voice coated with the most ass kissing tone he had ever heard.

_'Yes, we'll see about that,' _he thought to himself as they neared the desired wing of the facility.

Word had yet to get out of his return. The world still thought of Albert Wesker as a dead man, and he had used that to his advantage, traveling under the radar, funding multiple new facilities here and there, and even helping out every now and then. He was slowly getting back into the swing of things nice and slowly, no one rushing to him for first hand advice on how to go about something. No one hiding information simply because he was an intimidating head figure. No one expecting him to do things at an instant. It was all nice and slo-

"What is the meaning of this?!" came Sarah's shriek, causing the man to roll his eyes behind his newly aquired shades. He decided to observed his soon-to-be staff sharing a harmless bottle of wine amongst themselves, most likely celebrating the opening of the facility.

Albert decided that he himself wouldn't mind downing a bottle of the stuff right now, with the headache that was starting to come on.

"You should be working! Not drinking!" the witch proceeded, now causing the man to clentch his jaw.

"You're in the presence of Albert Wesker! How dare you slack off at a time like this!"

The clentching of fists proceeded.

"You should be showing him the upmost respect and professionalism!"

A shift in weight.

"And another thing-!"

**BANG!**

The sound of the gunshot echoed within the small room, workers nearly dropping their wine filled glass as they yelped and cried out of fear. Various eyes watched with wide shock as the woman who was once shooting her mouth off slumped over, a loud _thud _coming from the impact the body made when it met the floor. Simultaneously, their eyes shifted over towards Wesker who still held a strong arm outstretched to the side, handgun held firmly and aimed at the spot Sarah once stood.

Bringing the weapon back to it's holster with a skilled twirl, he simply cracked his neck casually, a now peaceful smile resting upon his lips, "Ah... finally, some peace and quiet!" he announced almost delightedly, giving a nod towards the workers, "Carry on with your festivities."

He then left the room, the pleasant smile still on his face as the workers stared on at his retreating form, no one daring to make another sound.

* * *

It had already been a few days since they had returned home, and Chris was finding himself nursing several broken bones and having to forgo physical therapy to adjust accordingly. His spine hurt like a bitch, but he could manage. Rebecca was bedridden due to her massive blood loss, but she was healing just fine. She no longer looked as pale as a ghost, and that in itself was a blessing. Jill was the first to get out of bed, no matter how sore her body felt or how grave her injuries were. After all, the rookies were complaining about Wilfredo's cooking, and even though the Spanish man claimed to be a great chef, the scorch marks on the stove told otherwise.

So Jill was simply fed up of their whining and decided to take one for the team, cooking for the rookies staring early morning to late night.

_'Good ol' Jill,' _he thought fondly.

Finally, Barry had insisted on leaving the group to their space, but once again, Jill would hear none of it, wanting the man to stay with them until he was healed properly. Needless to say, she had pampered him as a daughter would her elder father, giving him breakfast in bed and even going as far as to serve it on the good plates! The rookies complained, but she promptly told them she wasn't their mother or house wife, and to simply suck it up.

As for Wesker, it had been quite, which surprised Chris. He would have thought the tyrant would swiftly come after them when they were at their weakest, but he was relieved that no attack or wrath had been reigned upon them. It was truly a blessing, or pure luck, whatever you wished to call it; Every man to his own, he supposed.

"Chris?" came Jill's voice at his door, a light knocking following suit.

"Come in," he responded, wincing a bit as he attempted to sit up in bed.

The blonde was quick to gently helpt him up, rushing in before he had actually made it to sit, "Don't stress yourself! Your back needs to heal and straighten out!" she scholded lightly, looking more worried than angry.

Chris heaved a sigh, feigning annoyance, "Pah! Don't tell me what to do!" he said with a grin, causing the woman to scoff and laugh at his joking.

"Don't start with me, I've been on a war path all day, thanks to those useless men downstairs. Did you know that they tried to cook expired eggs from weeks ago, and then had the audacity to use the good skillet?" she shook her head then place a small tray of eggs and toast, along with a glass of orange juice along with a rather fancy looking letter.

The letter intrigued the man, taking the glass of juice and sipping it before taking the letter, "What's this?" he asked as he set the glass back down and eyed the envelope. His name was written in quite the elegant handwriting, causing a brow to arch lightly.

Jill simply shrugged, gatering the plates from his last meal and standing up, "Beats me, it's for you though, so I wont linger," she then narrowed her eyes at him, "Eat everything on your plate."

The man eyed his breakfast, nose wrinkling at the sight of the eggs as he quickly looked at her mortified.

She rolled her eyes and laughed at his reaction, "Relax, those eggs are fesh! I wouldn't feed you those expired once the men made," she then paused outside the doorway, looking absolutely mischievous, "Or... would I?" she drawled, chuckling darkly before closing the door.

"You're pure evil, Valentine! Pure evil!" he called back to her, hearing her laugh as she exited the flat and made her way back downstairs.

Chris smiled warmly, loving the small banters the two exchanged every now and then. Chuckling, he now focused on the envelope within his hands, eyes observing the fancy script once more before turning it over to open the envelope. He thanked God the sender hadn't licked it shut, as only a small piece of tape held it firmly together. He really hated it when people licked their envelopes shut. It was just... nasty.

Bringing his thoughts back to the current situation, he hastily opened the envelope and took out the neatly folded paper from within. It was folded precisely and with purpose, making Chris wonder just who exactly sent it. Unfolding it, he began to read in eagerness, trying to find out who had sent him such a perfect little neat letter.

_"Redfield:_

_Perhaps it was fate that had decided to draw us together for one final time after the events in Africa. I also assume it must have some sort of sick and twisted humor for doing so. Never the less, our reunion has caused quite the spurr within our lives, has it not? Many things has happened during my stay within your little... quaint... home. Wether it was a pleasant stay or something else, I'd rather not get into details, but I will say it was tolerable._

_I assume you are wondering why exactly have I chosen to write to you. After all, we are indeed, ememies. __Well, I shall answer that by saying I want to offer you a deal._

_No Christopher, it is not the same as the deal I had offered you all those years ago._

_I simply ask of you to keep my return a secret. I am still officially pronounced dead to the world, and in which case, I would prefer to keep it that way. You have my word that I do not wish to simply go undetected to continue with research or the like. In fact, I think I will be taking a small... vacation of sorts, so you have no worries of me causing any trouble- for now._

_In exchange, I will not alert any of the facilities of your location, as well as offer to pay for any damage done by my stay. (I do recall your wall was in need of some repair) As to finalize this deal, I also promise to leave your... quaint... family alone- for now._

_Come now, Chris, you should know that I won't stay inactive for too long now, don't you?_

_But until that day, I wish to keep this mutual agreement between us. If we are in agreement, then I expect you to go about your life as per usual. If we are not, then the only confirmation I would need would be for you to leave a letter at the steps of the old facility we had last seen eachother. _

_Surely that isn't too difficult a task? I'm positive your body would be healing nicely by now. Walk it off, Redfield, you have a team to lead._

_Regards,_

_Albert Wesker"_

Chris simply gaped at the letter, re-reading it and making sure he had re-read it again. First of all, he liked the idea of getting his wall fixed, glancing over at the still splintered and messy looking spot next to his bed. Secondly, how dare that man tell him to 'walk it off'? He was crushed by a B.O.W! A _massive _one at that! The sheer professionalism of the entire letter had him practically seething!

But after staring(glaring) long and hard at the letter, his anger cooled down to utter confusion, and finally his face fully softened as a small smile creeped it's way back in. He could almost laugh, for in a way, the letter might have played a small role to qualm the older man's nerves or guilt.

Guilt over what?

Well, Chris and the gang had indeed taken him in, cared for him and even risked their lives for him when he needed special services, such as the injections. Call him crazy, but that was just how he saw it. The question was, did Albert Wesker even feel guilt? The brunette wouldn't know. All he knew... was that, finally... he would get a god damned vacation to himself.

For everone, really. First thing he was going to do when he got better, was plan a trip to Fiji, or Hawaii! Lord knew they all needed the break! And a final thought suddenly came to him: Where was Wesker going for his 'vacation'?

Suddenly, a mental picture of the man sporting a Hawaiian shirt with that stoic look on his face, formed and Chris just couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

**The end~**

**Thank you everyone for reading this silly story and showing your support. It had honestly started out as something to just pass the time and have fun within high school, but over time it turned into something with actual plot and not-so-horrible writing! I was surprised, honestly, at how much people liked this- even if it's not hardcore yaoi or whatever XD- but really you guys, you have seriously made me smile with some of your comments.**

**Parting is such sweet sorrow, but alas! It must be done. (Shhh, bloopers are still the final update~) But as for the actual story itself, it is time to put this old thing to rest.**

**And as a final treat, I'm going to put in some "deleted scenes" into the final blooper chapter! Just a few ideas that I never got to really fit into the story due to plot progression, so I hope you all look forward to it!**

**As for a final Author's note, I bid you all good-bye- *breaks down crying and hugs everyone while bawling eyes out***


	24. Final Blooper reel and Deleted scene

**Final blooper reel- take 4. Action!**

* * *

Rebecca had just finished tending to Jill's wounds. The products she used stung a bit, but the smaller girl was always motherly in her ways. She was, of course, the best. Jill glanced over at Chris, hoping his explanation of their situation was going well. Barry hadn't shown any signs of emotion. He just stood there, staring blankly at the floor.

Barry nodded, arms folded and stance strong, "I see," he said softly, patting Jill on the back, "You two really got yourselves in quite a pickle, eh?"

Jill laughed, quickly hugging Barry as tight as she could, "Just call us Koshers!"

Barry hugged her back, but paused after realizing her words, which caused him to laugh along with the rest of the cast.

"Damn, I should have put that in the original script!" cursed the director, arms folded and face contorted in a pout.

* * *

"How are the girls?" Jill asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Moira and Polly?" He laughed, "Growing to be just like their mother!"

The group let out a chuckle, smiling brightly, when suddenly the room fell silent, and glances were being directed towards Wesker.

...

_'Why is everyone staring at me? __Maybe it's the bear costume. __Damn, I knew this wardrobe didn't match the script...'_

* * *

They've been cutting it close, way too close. Things were getting intense, much to Jill's discomfort. Now that Barry was here, things had to be different; They needed to be more careful. Her hands began to shake, no, it was just too close-

"FUCK! I CUT THE RED WIRE!" Came Chris' voice booming off set, causing Jill to drop the knife and let out a frustrated grunt. "Damn it, Chris!"

The brunette simple gave a rather stupid laugh, consisting of 'Huehuehue' and scampered off set.

* * *

"Ok, let's go get this over then," Chris announced, smiling and cracking his knuckles with a loud _CLACK_.

"Right behind you," Jill said, hoping off the table stool and following closely.

"Perf-" Turning around, he only saw Jill standing behind him, Barry and Rebecca gone with a cloud of dust left in their wake. Jill had yet to realize their disappearance. "Traitors!" he called out to them, hearing a chorus of faint 'Huehuehue' laughing from somewhere on set.

* * *

"Wes," He said lowly, nervousness in his voice,"What happened?"

The blonde man was examining some papers, not looking at Chris for even a glance, "The window broke. A ball flew into the room suddenly. I don't know why." He flipped the page casually.

"A... ball?" Chris eyed the floors and finally spotted the lost ball in the corner. Seems the kids broke more than just Barry's car.

His eyes drifted around the room, spotting old documents and such. He froze, realizing the one Wesker was currently reading.

_'Fucking bastard found my subsciption to _'Play boy'_...'_

* * *

"Wes," Chris trailed off, attempting to sugar coat as much as he could, "I don't know how much you read, and I don't know how you feel about it, but," he paused. Wesker was still staring, his neutral expression never faltering. "But if you're up to it, I'll tell you everything. Straight out. No more lies or cover ups, nothing but the truth."

Wesker merely nodded, "Go on..."

"You see... you were the very best..." he began, looking up at the older man before him, who in return, arched a brow. "Like no one ever was."

"To catch them, was my real test..." Wesker responded memories flooding back to him.

Chris nodded, "And to train them was your cause!"

"Christopher," Wesker spoke with urgence, placing a hand upon Chris' shoulder as his eyes bore into his, "I gotta catch 'em all!"

* * *

"And that's about it," The brunette finally managed to end his history speech.

In reality, all Wesker wanted to know was the basics, he didn't ask for any specifics. But Chris was kind enough to sacrifice his time, (And life) to inform him of his entire past. And what an intresting conversation that was.

"So you mean to tell me I made you an offer... that you couldn't refuse?"

Chris nodded, "On the day of your daughter's wedding, too-"

"Can we just stop with the movie and cartoon references?" the director called out from her seat, foot tapping restlessly on the floor. Damn morons are ruining the script!... or... were they making it better?

It was at that moment she decided to break the fourth wall by slowly facing the camera and staring out into the audience-her readers.

"Madre de Dios!"

* * *

Taking aim again, she ignored the bullets that barely missed her, her entire focus on steadying her hand. Her breath caught in her throat when she spotted a sniper trained on her, the red beam centering her forehead. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, and Chris suddenly played out the grusome death in his head. Shouting the loudest he could, calling Jill's name, he tried to grab her and move her to safety-

_BANG!_

The world spun, red lukewarm liquid sprayed about the van. Jill's eyes went wide as she tumbled back against the wall. Before her, stood Wesker, the bullet lodged in his back. Chris felt a surge of happiness rush through him, he thought he could kiss the man!

"YOLO BITCHES!" came his 'battle cry', getting up from his spot and yanking the blond against himself, faces merely cintimeters apart. He closed the gap quickly-

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP~_

"Hey, wait a minute," came Chris' voice upon a blank screen, "How come you took that scene out? That was gutsy! The people would have loved it!

* * *

The shouting became distant, but they were still being perused nonetheless. They couldn't stand around for long to catch their breath, they had to keep moving. Barry stopped, taking in deep breaths, so much for "Keep moving."

"Barry, No offense, but we gotta keep moving," Chris said, glancing behind them.

"I know," He responded.

"Barry, like, uh, now."

"I know."

"Barry- the muffin man is gonna get ya if you don't keep moving."

"I'm gettin' too old for this bullshit," the elder man commented, chuckling a bit while joined by the rest of the group.

* * *

This was it, it was the final stand. The ultimate confrontation between good and evil!

"Dance off!" Chris announced, face going serious and suddenly snapping his fingers in a synchronized fashion while approaching the opposite group- whom at this point were doubled over laughing as they watched the rather muscular man dance in a rather effeminate manner.

* * *

"Wes," Chris called out to him, "Take Rebecca somewhere safe, she can't handle this in her condition."

"Awh _hell naw!_" the smaller woman said with a rather sassy attitude, "I am an independent black woman who don't need no man!" This statement was completed by a perfectly done Z-snap.

"Well dayum, excuse me Shaquiqui!" was Chris' reply.

* * *

"Have a flash back of your abilities too?" She inquired, looking at the former Captain's handy work.

"It's coming back to me," He stated, all too amused, a smirk growing on his face.

"Just like Celine Dion?"

"Just like Celine Dion."

* * *

Across from him stood Sarah, currently firing at the creature with a fierceness in her eyes. As soon as the creature turned it's attention to another one of her men, the same fierce gaze was directed at Chris. The brunette man slightly jumped, attempting to ignore the harsh green eyes that were threatening to burn a hole into his skull. He resumed firing at the creature, hoping the action would draw her stare away from him: It didn't.

"Well hey there handsome~" she called out flirtatiously.

"Hey there baby~ Let's make a baby," replied the brunette.

It was then Wesker burst on the scene, door slamming open and eyes quickly falling onto Chris, "Are you cheating on me?"

* * *

'One_ step at time,'_ Jill breathed as the thought came, her feet carrying her as fast as they could, battered body and all. Her objective? Climb onto the creature's back and avoid being being crushed by it's thrashing. It was easier said than done, really, but it needed to be accomplished. They had no other means of attack.

The B.O.W reared it's head back, a massive howl escaping it's distorted mouth. It was a perfect moment to attack.

Giving Chris a nod, the man returning the gesture, she sprinted for the creature and lunged herself onto it's arched back as it was mid howl. The blonde wrinkled her nose in disgust, the fur smelling rancid and fowl, but she would deal with it. Blade now clentched tightly in her hand, she pulled her arm back- dropped the knife and began to vigorously tickle the beast.

"Tickle tickle tickle~!"

The creature burst out into a fit of giggles, wiggling it's body and laying flat on the ground.

"Jill! Stop tickling the Co-stars!" shouted Kioni from her seat.

* * *

_It was the perfect plan. He was the perfect being. And with this research, he would achieve nothing but greatness. It was only a matter of time before he would put his plan into action._

More and more memories continued to lash themselves out at him, causing a massive migraine to start taking shape. It had become so great that the man had to kneel over from the pressure against his skull. Teeth clentched, eyes squinted shut, and a heavy grip on the bucket causing the metal to dent and crumple. He was mindful to keep a light hold on the unconcious woman in his hold, but she was the only thing spared from his strength.

_"A new era is arising, and I will be the new leader!"_

_"-Complete, global,-"_

"Castration!" he finished the sentence aloud, causing Rebecca to stare at him questionably.

* * *

_"A new era is arising, and I will be the new leader!"_

_"-Complete, global,-"_

"Masterbation!" he finished the sentence aloud-again- Rebecca now giving him the most mortified of stares.

* * *

The girl was exactly where Wesker had said, laying against the wall and looking pretty grey. She had woken up moments after they left the facility, mumbling random things about 'Batman' and 'Justice'. Chris didn't exactly understand what she was getting at, so he let it slide as just random nonsense in her loopy state of mind. He had to hand it to her though, the petite sized woman could really hold her own, and she stuck through the whole ordeal even with her massive injuries.

_'She's come a long way,' _he thought fondly.

"Damn straight," said woman spoke, a thick cigar in her mouth while she sported dark shades and fedora, "I'm down right bad ass!"

* * *

Bringing his thoughts back to the current situation, he hastily opened the envelope and took out the neatly folded paper from within. It was folded precisely and with purpose, making Chris wonder just who exactly sent it. Unfolding it, he began to read in eagerness, trying to find out who had sent him such a perfect little neat letter.

_"Redfield:_

_Let's settle this like men._

_You._

_Me._

_Call of duty._

_1v1._

_Are you man enough?"_

Never had Chris been so terrified in his life, "Oh God, his K.D. HIS K.D!"

* * *

For everone, really. First thing he was going to do when he got better, was plan a trip to Fiji, or Hawaii! Lord knew they all needed the break! And a final thought suddenly came to him: Where was Wesker going for his 'vacation'?

Suddenly, a mental picture of the man sporting a Hawaiian shirt with that stoic look on his face, formed and Chris just couldn't stop laughing.

_Miles away, Albert Wesker boarded a plane headed straight for Hawaii- sporting a rather bright and colorful Hawaiian shirt._

* * *

**Deleted scene: Bus ride**

Chris had decided that Wesker needed a little time to socialize with other human beings. Other _normal _human beings rather than the crazy rookies at home. The outdoor air would do him good, and in his opinion? He felt like getting out of the house himself. The blond sat next to him quietly, attention seeming to be on everything all at once.

You see, they were currently riding the bus to a nearby park. (He didn't want to take the car, deeming a more public means of transporation more suitable for 'socializing'.) So Wesker's attention was flying and darting around everywhere as if he were a child being introduced to something brand new. Chris could only assume the man's brain was working on overtime, trying to decipher why everything looked so shiny.

He laughed a bit to himself, _'Oh Wesker... you have a lot to catch up on.'_

The bus stopped briefly to pick up a few new passengers, most of them being rowdy teenagers with too much free time on their hands, but amongst them came a rather elderly woman. Her back was hunched, limbs and face shaking all on their own, skin wrinkled mostly around the cheeks and lips, making Chris think she had to have done a lot of smiling in her life to have such profound wrinkles around that area.

He quickly deemed her a sweet old woman, smiling a bit at the refreshing sight. Taking a quick look around though, he saw no available seats for the fragile looking woman to sit. Not to mention, no one looked eager to donate their comfortable seats. So being the gentleman he was, he stood up with every intention to give her his seat- until one of the teenagers who were standing as well dove into his spot quicker than quick.

"What the-"

"Thanks old man!" the boy replied, snickering to himself as he resumed to talk to his friends, ignoring the ghastly face Chris wore at the comment he recieved.

Grumbling, he glanced over at Wesker, tapping him on the shoulder and signaling him to get up, "Let that woman have your seat, Wes..."

The blond said nothing in reply, but nodded and rose from his seat. The woman didn't seem to be paying attention, her pale and wrinkled hands holding the bus' railing's as tight as she could as it began to drive off. Chris nudged the former captain over to her, wanting him to help her over to the seat.

Silently getting the message, Wesker carefully took a step forward, holding on for support as the road became bumpy, "Miss?" he spoke with such gentleness that if Chris hadn't been watching, he wouldn't have believed it was Albert Wesker speaking, "You can take my seat."

"Oh Bless you, young man!" the elder woman's face lit up, eagerly taking Wesker's hand as she was slowly led over to the chair. Carefully sitting down, Wesker at her side the entire time, she smiled more gratefully. Her smile was so genuine, it reached her light brown eyes with ease, "You're an Angel sent from heaven! My old and brittle bones wouldn't have lasted me this ride if you wouldn't have swept in to save me!"

Chris could tell Wesker had no clue what the woman was talking about, but the brunette himself did, and honestly? It made him want to burst out laughing.

Wesker?

An Angel?

Pffft!

The bus finally came to a stop before the park, a third of it's passenger's pouring out in one go. Tapping the older man's shoulder, he made his way out, but not without hearing the old woman's blesses towards the blond behind him.

As he guided the other towards the nature trail, he noticed he was being rather quiet. A glance behind him gave him his answer. Wesker looked rather deep in thought.

"Something on your mind?" he asked casually.

Wesker gave him a curious look, head tilting ever so slightly as if he were trying to figure something out, "Chris... what is an Angel?"

"Err-" ah, so that was what he was thinking of. "Well, an Angel is... kinda like a person, except their really good and holy. They do no wrong, I guess."

The other seemed to mull the information over. After a few moments of thought, he spoke again, "So, am I an Angel?"

And now that they were alone, walking down the nature trail, Chris could laugh all he wanted.

And laugh he did.

"What is so humorous?"

"N-nothing-Pffft Haaaaa!"

* * *

**End.**


End file.
